Treinta días
by iamaplatypus
Summary: Serie de treinta shots, de diversa temática. Sacado del desafío 30 Day OTP Challenge de ericandy. Todos Caskett./Día 30, ¡terminado!
1. Manos

Buenaaaas! ^^ Esta no es la primera cosa que subo a fanfiction, pero si la primera en este fandom xd. Para hacerlo me he inspirado en un desafio que vi en tumblr y me llamo mucho la atencion (seguramente ya lo conozcais). Es el 30 Days OTP Challenge: post/26596382488/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge. La gracia esta en ir subiendo un capi por dia y no perder el hilo (vamos, que tu musa acaba hasta las narices de trabajar xd). Os animo a hacerlo, es super entretenido y tal, yo he pasado un buen rato escribiendo ^^. Bueno, no os entretengo mas xd. Espero que os guste este primer dia :3.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada. Son de Andrew Marloooooowe (creedme, si me pertenecieran Always habria tenido otro final, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN e.e).

* * *

**Día 1: Manos**

A ella le encanta sentir su mano sobre la suya. Sentir cómo sus dedos encajan de manera perfecta entre los suyos como si dios les hubiera creado siguiendo un patrón a medida como si formaran parte de un mismo puzzle. Como si estuvieran predestinados desde incluso antes de nacer a que esa perfecta armonía solo pudiera conseguirse entre los dos. Y eso a Kate le eriza cada centímetro de su piel porque, aunque ella nunca se ha considerados una creyente en el destino ni esas mierdas puramente mitológicas y primigenias, le está resultando bastante complicado desde hace unos meses no echar por tierra todos sus esquemas idealizados sobre lo mecanicista que es el mundo. Y eso le asusta, básicamente porque ninguna persona ha conseguido cambiarla de una manera tan, _tan _radical.

También en parte es culpa de ella. Lo malo de ser poli es que acabas por dejar de creer en las coincidencias. Y todo eso que lleva desde hace cuatro años era una de ellas y muy grande. Demasiado. Lo inevitable era terminar teniendo esta clase de monólogos interiores.

-Beckett –su monólogo se ve interrumpido por una voz exterior. Articula un sonido de interrogación, dirigiendo su mirada desde sus manos entrelazadas hacia sus ojos-. No me mires mal, pero… –ruega, parece dubitativo- hay veces en las que no sé si solo me estas agarrando la mano o realmente lo que estás haciendo es usar tu sutileza para pedirme que nos enrollemos.

La policía ahoga una carcajada, le resulta hasta adorable esa torpeza innata que tiene para cargarse cualquier clímax más o menos romántico- Venga ya, Castle. ¿Eres escritor y no eres capaz de usar tu imaginación en un momento así? –lo mira con sorna y cierta tentación, haciendo fugaces viajes de sus ojos a sus labios y viceversa.

-¿Te recuerdo cómo nos despedimos hace unas semanas? –pregunta, burlón.

-¿Te recuerdo quién lo inventó?

Castle desiste, no contestando. En su lugar, suelta un bufido de desaprobación en un intento de parecer enfadado que Beckett toma a la ligera. La incipiente sonrisa del escritor en medio de su pobre cara de póker esclarece de todas las maneras posibles sus intenciones y Kate lo único que puede hacer ante ese gesto es derretirse por dentro admirando lo terriblemente tierno que es su novio. Ella sonríe, complacida, acurrucándose sobre su pecho. Castle no tarda en rodear su cintura con sus brazos, aferrando más su posición, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo y ella se deja, sentándose entre sus piernas. Le encanta cuando acaban los dos tirados en el sofá, de esa manera. Se sentía segura entre los brazos del escritor. Cuando Kate se quiere dar cuenta, otra vez esta jugueteando con las manos del otro, sobre su estómago. Él suelta una carcajada y ella le sigue.

-¿Sabes qué? –susurra ella, en voz baja, lo suficiente para obligar al escritor a acercarse más, hasta tener sus labios a poco más de medio centímetro de los suyos. Nota cómo el clímax vuelve a formarse- Tenerte así me reconforta, Castle –confiesa, observando sus manos-. Siempre lo ha hecho –traga saliva, le entra un curioso pero placentero cosquilleo en el estómago cuando nota sus pulgares haciendo masajes circulares sobre el dorso de sus manos. Esta es la clase de detalles que provocan que a Kate le cueste asimilar que están juntos, porque lo que siente está cerca de parecer un sueño, es demasiada perfección asentada en la realidad-. Siempre que me encontraba mal, bien por lo de mi madre o por cualquier otra cosa me ayudaba mucho que me cogieras de la mano y me dijeras que todo iba a salir bien. No sé por qué, pero hacías que todo fuera mucho más fácil.

Kate puede notar la sonrisa de Castle sobre su frente. Realmente, es así. En esos momentos, sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya cuando le daba la mano provocaba que de repente el peso del mundo se redujese de manera casi inverosímil. Que la tensión del ambiente se deshiciera, igual no totalmente, pero si lo suficiente como para que empezara a respirar tranquila e incluso sonreír. Sentir que pisaba sobre tierra firme.

Y bueno, ahora también. Solo que ahora es mucho más sencillo.

-Por eso –continúa- no puedo evitar agarrarte la mano siempre que puedo. Porque me recuerdas a todos esos momentos en los que me estaba ahogando con mis propios miedos y venías tú a sacarme de toda esa mierda –acaricia suavemente la palma de la mano de Castle con las yemas de sus dedos, casi al mismo ritmo que sus respiraciones-. Hasta hace nada, prácticamente, no he dejado de sentirme sola.

Rick la mira como si no le contase nada nuevo, como si él ya lo supiese y ella casi se asombra de lo mucho que él la conoce- Pero no estás sola. Nunca lo has estado.

-Y lo sé, pero es difícil darse cuenta cuando ves como todo tu mundo se viene abajo. Y pensaba que siempre iba a ser así, hasta que un día apareciste en mi vida. No sabía cómo, pero llegué a un punto en el que me di cuenta de que tenerte a mi lado hacía que me olvidase de todo eso. Sobre todo cuando me dabas la mano.

-Vaya –murmura, medio sorprendido, conservando el intimismo de aquella situación-. Qué bonito.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

-La verdad es que no. Quiero decir –se incorpora levemente, deslizándose hacia atrás para recostar mejor a su novia, hasta poder apoyar su barbilla sobre su cabeza-, siempre he intentado animarte cuando te veía así, ¿sabes? Porque pareces una personas fuerte. No, eres una persona fuerte. Pero en esos momentos, aunque te esforzaras por mantener esa imagen, te caías. Te estabas derrumbando. Y no sabes lo frustrante que era para mí verte así y no saber cómo hacer que levantaras cabeza. Por eso te daba la mano.

-¿Y eso qué significaba para ti?

-Cuando le das la mano a alguien estás creando una especie de vínculo. Es un símbolo de unión que dependiendo de las personas y del contexto, tiene un significado u otro.

-¿Y en nuestro contexto? ¿Qué significaba?

Richard entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beckett- Una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa de que no te iba a dejar sola. Es una unión, ¿no? –Beckett asiente levemente por debajo de la barbilla de Castle- Y de que cada vez que te viera perdida, te daría la mano para hacerte entender que nunca ibas a caer. Que estaría ahí para levantarte.

-Eso sí que ha sido bonito –responde sin ocultar el orgullo ante las palabras del escritor. Esta es una de esas veces en las que Beckett se responde a sí misma cuando se pregunta qué tendrá Castle para despertar en su interior todas esas emociones que la hacen ponerla el organismo del derecho y del revés y de todas las formas posibles como si estuviera dejándose llevar por un huracán.

-A que sí –responde, jactancioso e ilusionado-. Soy genial.

-Vale, escritor, no te lo creas tanto –ambos se ríen, él estrecha más el contacto, arropándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Beckett sigue sin soltarle las manos.

-¿Pero ha funcionado o no?

Sonríe como pocas veces lo ha hecho, asintiendo- La pena es que no creo que nunca llegues a hacerte una idea de cómo me has hecho sentir todo este tiempo.

-Ya, bueno. Puede que no.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, y eso les basta. Beckett puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Castle sobre su espalda, su respiración y cómo su pecho sube y baja. El calor que le transmite y está segura de que puede pasarse horas y horas así. Incluso días porque se siente segura y protegida. Como siempre le ha hecho sentir. Siempre desde que un día a Castle se le ocurrió agarrar su mano cuando lo veía todo negro.

Y sabe que, solo con eso, podría vivir como la persona más feliz del mundo en lo que le resta de vida.

-Ni tú tampoco te la harás conmigo –finaliza Castle.

* * *

Ale, aqui esta el primer dia. Espero que os haya gustado y eso ^^. Ya sabeis, un review revive a un muerto de la felicidad *-*. Mañana nos vemos! :D


	2. Your arms feel like home

Bueeeenas otra vez! :3 segundo día, "Cuddling somewhere". Siempre he querido ver una escena así en castle (y estoy SEGURA de que ha pasado, vamos xd). Y... bueno, espero haber sabido plasmarlo bien. Enjoy it! ^^

Por cierto, si podeis escuchad la cancion del titulo, es de 3 Doors Down. Me inspire un poco en ella para escribir eso :3.

* * *

**Día 2: Your arms feel like home**

Él nunca ha estado en ese tipo de situación. Ni pensaba que algún día podría verse envuelto en algo parecido. Pero ahí está, respirando incomodidad y quieto como si fuera una maceta, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Bendita la hora que se le ocurrió proponer en un leve tono de súplica "_¿puedo ir contigo?_" sin siquiera pensar en qué pasaría. Pero bueno, la cosa es bastante obvia y fácil de imaginar. Se muerde el labio, mirando de un lado para otro, fijando su mirada esporádicamente en su compañera que permanece casi tan inmóvil como él.

Lo que aún no es capaz de asimilar es por qué ella asintió la cabeza casi sin replanteárselo. Como si estuviera totalmente segura. Le habría pillado con la guardia baja, supone Castle. Pero aun así, se siente todo un invasor de esa privacidad que Beckett hasta hace pocas horas se seguía guardando para sí misma. Aunque en cierto modo al escritor le reconforta porque una cosa es creer que la mujer que te vuelve loco y te da una razón para seguir abriéndote paso día a día confíe en ti.

Otra muy distinta es saberlo. Porque en esos momentos Castle siente que puede tocar las estrellas. Llevar casi cuatro años con la mujer que vive en su propia fortaleza inalienable y que un buen día te des cuenta de que poco a poco se va abriendo a ti… venga. Eso es su propio elixir de la vida. Se siente demasiado especial al saber que ni siquiera Josh tuvo ese privilegio.

-Pensarás que estoy hecha una gilipollas, Castle –masculla Beckett. Rick puede apreciar en su tono las casi incontenibles ganas de echarse a llorar.  
-No –se acerca lentamente a ella, por la espalda y consigue ver mejor el nombre de su madre tallado en aquella lápida. Por alguna razón siente una severa conexión empática que alivia al escritor, porque pocas veces consigue entender qué tiene que decirle o hacerle a Beckett realmente-. No lo eres –la espalda de su compañera ya roza levemente su pecho, titubea antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Tengo bastante mejor gusto a la hora de elegir mis musas. Te aseguro que son de todo menos gilipollas.  
Beckett medio reprime una carcajada, Castle cree que por respeto a su madre. Eso hace que se le ilumine el rostro- Te juro que siempre estoy intentando no parecer débil. De verdad. Pero–  
-Kate –interrumpe, en tono cortante y rotundo-. No eres débil, eres humana. Estarás harta de oírme que me pareces una persona extraordinaria. Y valiente. Y nunca me cansaría de recordártelo. Muchas veces hasta tengo envidia porque sé que si yo estuviera en tu misma situación ya me habría caído muchísimo antes de intentar aguantar todo lo que has vivido –traga saliva, empieza a apreciar una extraña tensión que crece por momentos en el ambiente-. Ha sido difícil, muy difícil. Eso es todo. Y todos tenemos derecho a darnos un respiro y recordarnos que no somos dioses.

Kate ladea un poco la cabeza, lo justo para que Castle se le cuenta de que se está esforzando por sonreírle, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos temblorosos por echarse a llorar de nuevo. Ha sido _demasiado_difícil. La última vez que Kate pisó un cementerio casi acaba muriendo. Es como volver a vivir un recuerdo del que luchas por deshacerte. Pero ahí está, firme y de pie apabullada por a saber cuántas sensaciones, y aun así no se cae, solo flaquea un poco. Es totalmente admirable a los ojos de Castle, que se siente orgulloso de su musa.

Con miedo, el escritor posa su mano sobre el hombro de la inspectora, lentamente, sintiendo que de algún modo le está invadiendo su espacio personal. La tensión sigue creciendo, Castle respira profundamente, nervioso e intenta seguir reconfortándola. Hace suaves masajes circulares en su hombro con su pulgar, asegurándose de que Kate no va a reaccionar de manera brusca. Él sabe cómo van estas cosas. Sabe cómo es ella y prácticamente está esperando que Beckett se deshaga de ese contacto.

Pero Beckett no hace nada. Ni dice nada. Rick empieza a respirar más profundamente, relajado, con una leve preocupación porque nota que la tensión no desaparece. Desliza su mano lentamente, casi acariciando parte de la espalda de Beckett para alejarse de ese espacio personal.

Cuando el calor sobre su piel se hace inapreciable, se dispone a alejarse para darle espacio –supone que es lo correcto en estos casos, al menos para ella-. Pero al cabo de un instante siente que no puede moverse más. Y se queda totalmente en blanco, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

En algún momento, Beckett en un acto casi reflejo rodea la cintura de Castle, con fuerza, y la situación para a ser algo totalmente inconcebible. El escritor siente como la ficción empieza a mezclarse con la inmediata realidad. En medio de aquella confusión y cuando él está empezando a recuperar el control sobre todas sus partes móviles y a darse cuenta de que no ha perdido la razón, Beckett se separa con una imperceptible rapidez.

-Perdón –murmura mirando al suelo, con timidez, a Castle le parece casi inaudible- Yo… bueno, es que… –traga saliva, alejándose y desviando su atención hacia cualquier punto, Castle se da cuenta de cómo esquiva su mirada- Perdón.

Rick vuelve a acortar la distancia, situándose enfrente de ella, a pocos centímetros. Lleva una mano a su hombro, volviendo a barrer el espacio personal, intentando captar su atención. Cuando vuelve a ver a Beckett sosteniéndole la mirada, la sonríe, despreocupado y firme. En un arrebato de valentía, sin quitar la mano de su hombro y esperando a no ser castigado por lo que va a hacer, la termina de acercar con el brazo que le queda libre, rodeando su espalda. Con el otro, su cuello. Siente a Beckett tensa bajo su contacto y se pregunta cuándo va a dejar de estar tan a la defensiva. Cuando va a empezar a respirar tranquila, porque eso le duele hasta a él.

Pero cuando nota cómo ella se amolda a su cuerpo, sin oponer resistencia ni uno de sus ataques de agresividad, las dudas empiezan a despejarse. Sonríe aún más cuando la detective acaba por afianzar ese abrazo envolviendo a Castle entre sus brazos. Y Castle jura que en ese momento lo único que existe es la perfección. El mariposeo en el estómago, el corazón que da pequeños vuelcos y el calor que irradia Beckett que hace que parezca que queda poco menos de un mes para que llegue el invierno. Todo ahora mismo es comodidad y la tensión va disminuyendo por momentos.

Se quedan así durante dos o tres minutos, en silencio. En algún punto Castle ha empezado a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su compañera sin ser muy consciente de ello, y en algún punto ella ha decidido imitarle. Para Castle todo es un paraíso de emociones en el que el tiempo se ha detenido, demasiado idealizado, tanto que hasta le da miedo -ni sus libros podrían llegar a rozar la perfección de esto-. Castle sigue sobrevolando su mundo de ensueño hasta que Beckett rompe el momento preguntando en un susurro cerca de su oído:

-¿Por qué querías venir?  
-Porque soy tu compañero. ¿Cuándo me has visto dejarte sola?  
-¿Y lo hubieras hecho si te lo hubiese pedido?  
-Bueno, este es… un caso especial –se relame con labios, sonriendo-. No quería meterme demasiado en lo que no es asunto mío así que… probablemente no. O quizá hubiera intentado insistir un par de veces –rectifica-. Me conoces, ya sabes lo pesado que soy.

Castle nota a Beckett ciñéndose más a su cuerpo, acurruando su cabeza sobre su hombro, desde ahí puede sentir sus labios formando una sonrisa. El escritor se dice a sí mismo que esta noche y otras tantas más va a soñar con esto, porque es demasiado increíble como para olvidarlo en lo que queda de año. Y no le importa. Se pregunta de vez en cuando si será sano sentir todo lo que siente por ella, pero realmente no le importa. Solo se deja llevar. A él le basta con hacerla sentir protegida cuando más lo necesita.

Y cuando la abraza para hacerla sentir protegida, él también se siente protegido.

-Gracias por ser tan pesado, Castle.  
-_Siempre_.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido, comentado y demases! 3 Nos vemos mañana ;)


	3. Sonic And Caskett All Stars Racing

Holaholahola! :3 Gracias por leer y comentar! :D Ya estoy aqui con el tercer dia. Este ha sido "Gaming", asi que me ha salido una cosa muy muy friki xd (en el fondo soy asi). Asi que, amantes de lo friki, este capitulo os lo dedico! :P

Y los que no, tambien jajaja. Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 3: Sonic And Caskett All Stars Racing**

-Vale. Para empezar, me parece _muy_ fuerte que no tengas el "Mario Kart".  
-Por favor, Beckett. Tengo una Xbox 360 con Kinect y una Play Station 3 con Move. ¿Para _qué_ iba a querer tener una Wii cuando estas dos preciosidades de la tecnología moderna le dan mil vueltas? Además, ¿Mario? Todo el mundo sabe que Sonic es el rey de las consolas.  
-Oh, Castle. Te juro que por un momento pensé que podía fiarme de ti, incluso empezaba a replantearme que fueras mi ídolo. Pero te has quedado tirado a medio camino.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de la _megafan_ de Nebula 9?  
-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo y sobre todo, rastrero.

En la media hora que llevan dentro del loft del escritor, su tema de conversación principal ha sido ese. Castle va de acá para allá, atravesando su salón, rodeando la cocina, media vuelta y regreso a donde estaba, haciendo numerosos viajes mientras Beckett observa como la mesa de centro se va llenando progresivamente de todas las guarrerías posibles no aptas para personas con problemas de colesterol. Total, una vez al año no hace daño, y Beckett no tiene reparo en pasarse una tarde entera metida en el gimnasio de la comisaría.

Lo que le está hiriendo cada rincón existente de su cuerpo –Beckett jura que será la causa de muchas úlceras en un futuro desgraciadamente cercano- es la paupérrima calidad de arbitrio de su novio. Y bueno, eso y el hecho de que no importa entorno a qué giran todas y cada una de sus discusiones.

La culpa siempre será de Nebula 9.

-Lo sé. Te pica, ¿eh?  
-Todavía estoy intentando buscar la conexión entre Mario y Nebula 9, pero bueno. El caso es que prefieres al erizo que come anillos. Y que por algún motivo es azul.  
-Cuando exceso de lógica en un inservible afán por explicar un videojuego –ahora un arrebato dramático-poético, piensa Beckett. Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar-. Además, Mario come monedas. ¡Contradicción!  
-No las come. Las guarda.  
-¡_Protesto_! –exclama, señalándola discriminatoriamente con su dedo índice, Beckett puede ver el fuego en sus ojos y casi se olvida de que en realidad está haciendo un papel. Herencia genética, supone-. Exijo los mismos derechos para el erizo azul.  
-Vaya, si te gusta "Phoenix Wright". Igual, después de todo, no tienes tan mal gusto.  
-Te acabas de ganar un minipunto por eso –Beckett sonríe de forma escéptica ante el pobre elogio de Castle, observándole con suspicacia-. O no. Espera, ¿cuál de los tres es tu favorito?  
-No me cambies de tema –Beckett carraspea, y deja escapar una carcajada burlona-. Y son cuatro, no tres. Uy, qué mal, Castle.  
-Son tres, el cuarto no cuenta porque gira alrededor de Apollo –se cruza de brazos, jactancioso-. Te quedas sin ese minipunto.  
La policía suspira, con resignación- No vamos a dejar esta discusión nunca, ¿verdad?  
Castle tuerce sus labios, pensativo- Que yo recuerde, la has empezado tú.

Beckett ahoga un sonido de incredulidad, y en esos momentos solo puede pensar cuánta desvergüenza tiene Castle y bueno, lo ridículamente adorable que está haciendo esa pose triunfal, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Beckett se muerde el labio inferior, intentando reprimir una sonrisa ante aquella imagen. No quiere que el escritor se lo crea aún más y se tire lo que queda de mes restregándoselo. No, todavía no va a enseñarle ese punto débil. Luego, si acaso. Si lo ve necesario. Pero ahora no. Ahora quiere dedicarse a contestar con algo que consiga bajarle los pantalones. Herirle un poco su orgullo varonil. A Beckett siempre le ha gustado llevar el control. Siempre. Y con Castle le crecen muchísimo más las ganas.

-Hicimos una apuesta. A ver quién ganaba más victorias al "_mejor juego de carreras de la historia, ya sabes_", según tú. Yo supuse que era el "Mario Kart", no el "Sonic And Sega All Star Racing". Se llama error de concepto. Siento haberte sobrevalorado, si es lo que esperas oír –hay un duelo de miradas que se intensifica conforme la sonrisa de Beckett va expresando más y más sorna, ahora tiene a Castle bailando sobre la cuerda floja-. No me veía capaz de rebajarme de tal manera a su pobre nivel, señor Castle. Discúlpeme.  
-Katherine Beckett, como eres tan… –Castle sigue bailando, está a punto de caerse. Y eso le resulta muy divertido, sobre todo por el hecho de que Castle ha usado su nombre completo. A Beckett le vuelve loca cuando hace eso, y es algo que no se molesta mucho en ocultar- Está bien. Tengamos un trato justo. Hicimos una apuesta, ¿no? Y pienso cumplirla. Soy un tío legal –Beckett se relame los labios, y ante ese gesto percibe a Castle algo incómodo. Él carraspea, sin apartar su mirada de ella-. Al mejor de cinco rondas.  
-Bueno, en parte no es justo. Tú tienes más experiencia con ese juego.  
-Y tú con el Mario Kart –protesta el escritor-. Pero por si te interesa, son idénticos. Idénticos –remarca, nuevamente-. No se diferencian en nada, prácticamente, así que te va a dar igual. ¿O es que tienes algún problema? Porque si tan bien dices que se te dan las carreras… –se acerca lenta y sensualmente a Beckett, dejando leer una expresión en sus ojos de deliciosa tentación que hasta a ella le cuesta resistir, y en ese momento cree que al paso que van acabarán terminando esa discusión tan banal en la cama, de la forma más salvaje- no debería costarte mucho hacer que yo muerda el polvo –termina susurrando a una distancia peligrosamente corta de sus labios.

Beckett traga saliva mientras ve como sus nervios de acero se derriten ante el casi inminente contacto. Aun así se las apaña para mantenerse firme y contestar, tras tragar saliva duramente:

-Richard Castle, vas a morir.

* * *

Cinco rondas. Cinco intensas rondas que están a punto de ver su final. Beckett se zarandea al son de _Samba De Janeiro_, contoneando levemente sus caderas sin molestarse en ocultar su regocijo, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Castle haciendo lo mismo, mientras resopla de vez en cuando sin conseguir quitar esa cara de irremediable frustración. Beckett sonríe ante su debilidad, y la escena cada vez se vuelve más graciosa y surrealista.

-Se lo diga a quien se lo diga, nadie se lo tragaría –suelta Beckett, sin flaquear su concentración, ni bajar la guardia-. Yo, una poli de homicidios, ganando por cinco victorias aplastantes al famoso escritor de novelas Richard Castle, mientras él empeña el poco orgullo que le queda en bailar al ritmo de _Samba De Janeiro_ resignado ante su inminente derrota.  
-Es que… –y Beckett, por quinta vez, vuelve a ganar. En el marcador se puede ver cómo por unas décimas casi totalmente insignificantes y eso hace que los nervios de Castle se crispen aún más- ¡Es que no vale! –tira su mando sobre el sofá, de mala manera, cruzándose de brazos- Tú te has cogido a Shadow, que hace unos derrapes increíbles en la moto. ¡Y yo a Tails! Y Tails es un mierdas en esto, con ese intento fracasado de avioneta. ¿Dónde va con eso?  
-Ya. Seguro que es cosa del pobre Tails –ella deja su mando lentamente, probándole con la mirada y nota como los humos de Castle cada vez se ven más reducidos, y eso la crece notoriamente-. Pero nunca dejas de cogértelo.  
-Lo sé, es que es tan mono –Beckett suelta una carcajada, y Castle vuelve a refunfuñarse-. Bueno, listilla, cógetelo tú. Y yo me cogeré a Shadow. Ya verás cómo entiendes a qué me refiero.  
-¿De verdad quieres ver como tu dignidad se esfuma en el aire?  
-Reto aceptado.

* * *

Beckett lleva cinco largos minutos tirada en el sofá, con la risa floja, sin poder hacer algo que no sea retorcerse del dolor abdominal. Y Castle mientras da largas vueltas por el salón, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. En ese momento la detective observa desde lo alto a Castle siendo testigo de cómo todos sus principios dejan de tener relevancia en su vida.

Y se dice a sí misma que debería haber hecho esto antes.

-Sí. Seguro que es cosa de Tails.  
-El mando –consigue articular-. Te digo que es el mando. ¡El mando!  
-El mando, claro. Va a ser eso.  
-¡El mando de los infiernos! –lo señala como si se tratase de una abominación, clavando sus ojos en él- Deberías abrir una investigación. Estamos ante una muestra de arte satánico. Podemos estar inmersos en un caso de sectas que practican el vudú. Esto debe de ser algún tipo de artefacto que–  
-Por favor –le interrumpe, intenta relajarse después de la soporífera sensación que le ha ocasionado el jaleo anterior, soltando alguna carcajada de vez en cuando-. ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, Castle? Algo como…  
-La orden de los Templarios –contesta, completándola-. O… ¡los Illuminati!  
-O que simplemente te he ganado porque soy mejor que tú –le mira, levantando una ceja, sonriendo de forma provocadora-. Punto y final, Castle. Admítelo y no pongas más a pruebas el poco orgullo que te queda. Si es que te queda algo.

Castle arruga sus labios, mirándola con suspicacia. Se resiste un poco, manteniéndose inmóvil ante la mirada de Beckett. Y por una vez se siente como un sospechoso en la sala de interrogatorios. Al otro lado de la mesa. Ella sigue efectuando su presión visual y Castle nota cómo la poca fuerza que le queda se va desplomando a la vez que se deja caer en el sofá. No puede ganar contra Beckett en un duelo de miradas. Nunca va a poder. Es demasiado buena en su terreno.

-Pero… -Beckett oye su voz flaquear.  
-Dilo. Ahora.  
-Pero… –repite, ahora casi inaudible. Mira a Kate, desprendiendo frustración en cada pestañeo y ella ya se siente como la diosa suprema de todo lo relevante a él.  
-He ganado.  
-Has ganado –termina de articular, enterrando su cara en sus manos. A ella casi le da pena verle en esa situación, con esa seguridad en sí mismo tan malherida por un videojuego. Pero también le resultaba ciertamente divertido-. Venga, ya puedes castigarme. Haz lo que quieras. Total, qué me queda ya a mí.  
-No te pongas así, Castle. Solo es un videojuego.  
-Ya. ¿Y ya ha pensado con qué me vas a torturar, _campeona_? –pregunta, con falsa sorna y aflicción.

Beckett se arrastra de manera suculenta por el sofá, inmersa en una especie de baile voluptuoso haciendo gala de una sensualidad que solo ella es capaz de transmitir. Esa sensualidad que consigue poner los nervios de Castle en un constante desequilibrio que provoca que eche vapor porque, simplemente, no puede con eso. No puede mantenerse estable ante eso y nunca podrá, y a Beckett le gusta sacar tajada de eso. Demasiado.

Castle se arrincona en el sofá, a medida que ella se acerca progresivamente, hasta que ya no puede ir más hacia atrás por culpa de reposabrazos. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, la tiene medio a horcajadas sobre él., con sus manos sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente con sus yemas haciendo que se le ericen todo el vello que se encuentra a su paso. Beckett casi puede notar los innumerables escalofríos que le recorren por el cuerpo al escritor.

-Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido traerme las esposas –pregunta en un susurro sobre su oído.  
Y las manos de la inspectora terminan en el punto más débil y sensible del cuerpo del escritor, haciendo que se estremezca- ¿_B-Beckett_? –masculla, en un profundo susurro.

* * *

Graciaaaas por leer! ^^ Y ya sabeis, un comentario hace muy feliz a esta pequeña *-*


	4. Segunda primera cita

Hooooola again! :3 Cuarto día, este me gusta bastante. Hay una pequeña alusion a cierto capitulo de Castle (TENIA que hacerle una mencion especial, me parecieron los dos adorables, ademas el capitulo en si me encanto, se podia empezar a apreciasr la chispilla que estaba saltando entre los dos (L)). Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo ^^. Y, como siempre digo, GRAAAACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! 3

* * *

**Día 4:**** Segunda primera cita**

Ella no es de las chicas que esperan todo tipo de epifanías provenientes de su novio en su primera cita.

Ella no es de las chicas que te esperan en la puerta su casa y pretenden que lleves un ramo de casi un metro de todo tipo de flores habidas y por haber –no solo en tu país, si no en todos los continentes- bajo el brazo, que probablemente se acabe secando en menos de tres días.

Ella no es de las chicas que esperan que las compres su vestido, a ser posible lo más ostentoso que te puedas imaginar –y, por supuesto, tendrás que demostrar que te ha costado tus dos riñones.

Ella no es de las chicas que esperan que aparezcas sorpresivamente en el soportal de su apartamento abriendo la puerta de tu fantástica limusina, en la que te habrás dejado tu sueldo de cinco años por cada media hora gastada dentro de aquel cuchitril con olor a arrogancia.

Y Castle sabe eso. Sabe con qué tipo de chica está tratando y sabe que la sencillez no es solo su punto más débil sino también su ventaja más grande. Que los pequeños detalles que –desgraciadamente- la inmensa mayoría de novios cegados pasan por alto son los que consiguen que su sonrisa no se apague en toda la noche.

Por eso cuando la espera en la puerta de su casa –si es que no es ella la que va a ir a recogerlo-, simplemente la recibe sosteniendo con dulzura y cierta elegancia el fresco tallo de una rosa, con ese color tan pasionalmente vivo y que un poco más y ella casi puede ver alguna que otra gota de rocío en sus pétalos. Y él se muere por dentro cuando observa como la huele profundamente mientras se muerde el labio.

Que cuando salen del portal, quizá no ve el coche más barato del mundo, pero tampoco algo con lo que vayan pavoneándose de todo ser que pertenezca a algún escalón más bajo que su clase social. Además ella adora su Ferrari rojo, no solo porque va a juego con su vestido y la rosa, sino porque siente que cuando roza el volante, ese coche ha tenido que ser sido diseñado especialmente para moldearse a los caprichos de la detective –y sí, conduce ella, como siempre.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde vamos a ir y ya quieres arrancar el coche. Vaya.  
-¿Te ofende que no te lo haya preguntado?  
-En realidad, _no_. Me ofendería más si me lo hubieras preguntado.  
-Qué seguridad. Siempre dando las cosas por hecho –bajo su tono provocador, la policía no puede ocultar el brillo de su sonrisa.  
-No es que las dé por hecho –él observa a su acompañante y la mira con cierta confidencialidad-. Es que te conozco, Beckett. Y sé darte lo que más te gusta.  
-¿Ah, sí? –lo mira divertida, como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura demasiado incorrecta para su edad- A ver si haces que me lleve una sorpresa.  
-Desgraciadamente, no. Hubiera estado guay, pero no.

Y Beckett arranca el coche, ahogando un sonido de placer cuando oye el rugido del potente motor uniéndose al caos urbano de la noche, sintiendo a aquella joya de la automovilística vibrando bajo sus cuerpos. No es la primera vez que lo pone en marcha, ni la primera vez que lo conduce. Pero todas parecen igual.

-Ni que te estuviera dando un orgasmo –dice Castle, en medio de una leve carcajada.  
-No, pero es que cuando me pongo a pensar en todas y cada una de las cosas que podríamos hacer en este coche… –Castle ve como todo signo de raciocinio se va progresivamente al carajo mientras se siente totalmente desnudo ante la mirada intimidatoria y poderosamente lasciva de Beckett, y ese vestido tan ceñido y esa forma única que tenían los mechones de su cabello de caer con gracia sobre su cara no ayudaban a que la situación recuperase su equilibrio natural- Es casi inevitable.  
-Ya. ¿Y si me las cuentas mientras cenamos? O mejor, en el postre. Cuando casi hayamos acabado –ruega casi rozando la desesperación, porque sabe que como empiecen así no llegan ni a los entrantes. Beckett le es superior a sus fuerzas en demasiados aspectos, tanto que a veces le preocupa. Le hace sentir un hipersexual en potencia.

Beckett se ríe de una forma que parece que está cantando, y eso hace que a Castle se le caiga la baba. Y cuando observa cómo se abre paso entre los coches y semáforos, como si fuera una experta con gráciles movimientos pero sin parecer una corredora temeraria se me pregunta si es cosa de que en la academia les enseñaban a ser unos dioses de la carretera o simplemente Kate Beckett ha sido traída al mundo definitivamente para volverle loco.

Y a Castle eso le parece genial.

No tardan ni cinco minutos en llegar a su destino. Y Castle se sorprende bastante de la seguridad de Beckett y su elección de parar justo ahí. Pero por otra parte, se relaja porque sabe que ha dado en el clavo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta Castle, haciéndose el incrédulo, como si no supiera nada. Curiosa manera de empezar una cita, piensa- ¿Aquí?  
-Pero… Castle –le hace gracia ver a Beckett con esa leve desazón, casi parece que la ha defraudado. Le encanta ponerla a prueba de esa manera-. Pensaba que sabías que yo…

Castle no contesta, solo la sonríe, socarrón. Puede notar a Beckett bastante confundida, justo donde quería tenerla. Por una vez, él quiere tomar el control. Quiere sorprenderla. Entran juntos a aquel local, detrás de la barra el dueño les mira como si les hubiera estado esperando. Abandona su puesto para acercarse a Castle, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se abrazan.

-¡Castle, tío!  
-¡Remy, macho! ¿Cómo estás?  
-Genial, ya sabes. Oye, cuando has llamado esta mañana para hacer la reserva pensaba que estabas de coña.  
Dirige su atención hacia Beckett, que resopla, mirándole con recelo pero sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa, y sabe que ambos en el fondo son de ideas tradicional en lo referente al amor- Quería asegurarme, ya sabes.  
-Pues vuestra mesa es aquella –señala, cerca de la cristalera-. Si queréis os traigo una velita.  
-No, quita. La última vez casi me quedo sin yemas –protesta Castle con una mueca de dolor, viviendo un amargo recuerdo. Beckett se ríe ante la anécdota.

El escritor agarra suavemente la mano de su novia, llevándola hacia la mesa. La sienta en la silla con delicadeza y hasta él se sorprende de lo caballeroso que puede llegar a ser con ella. Él se sienta en la suya, justo enfrente de ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre la madera, mirándola con irresistible tentación. Esta noche está preciosa.

-Estás preciosa.  
-Gracias –contesta, con una leve timidez que invadió de ternura Rick. Extiende sus manos, Castle lo interpreta como una señal y las envuelve bajo las suyas, esa sensación nunca le deja indiferente-. ¿Sabes? Casi consigues que me dé algo.  
-Y tú casi consigues que me ofenda –acaricia el dorso de sus manos suavemente, con dulzura-. ¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a caer? ¿Te dije que te conocía o no? –Beckett está sonriendo de una manera que le mata por dentro, es una divinidad- Pero he conseguido sorprenderte.  
-Un pelín –dice entre dientes-. No te emociones tanto.

Y ambos se ríen a la vez, siguiendo con la lenta danza de caricias en las manos, y saben qué tipo de lenguaje están utilizando ahora mismo. Más en los cierto están cuando se miran a los ojos y parecen que se dicen que sí con la mirada. Y Castle se muere por besarla ahora mismo y llevar a cabo ese lenguaje de signos personal de una manera tangible. Pero quiere conservar lo mejor para el final.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que vinimos aquí? –pregunta Beckett.  
-Como para no. Tú no dejabas de poner de vuelta y media a "Mr. Julio".  
-Y tú a la "soltera nº 3". Y se nos quedó todo el mundo mirando porque íbamos justo con lo que vamos ahora.  
-Y si te fijas, la gente no deja de mirarnos –sueltan una carcajada-. Señorita Beckett, creo que esta no es la indumentaria adecuada para acudir a una cena en una hamburguesería.  
-Lo sé, señor Castle. Pero a usted le encanta  
-Ya, bueno. Para qué negarlo –se encoge de hombros. Después mira fijamente los labios de Beckett, ese pintalabios no hacía más que intensificar sus ganas, y Beckett se da cuenta de las intenciones de Castle.  
-¿Te acuerdas de cuando me manché de kétchup? –trae de vuelta otra anécdota, Rick sabe que es todo un guiño a su descarada obsesión por su boca.  
-Claro. Claro que me acuerdo –cómo no se va a acordar, y cada vez que trae a la vuelta ese momento vuelve a aparecerle ese antiguo hormigueo en el estómago-. Ni siquiera sé si debería habértelo limpiado, cómo te pusiste.  
Beckett se muerde el labio, Castle cada vez se siente peor, derritiéndose por dentro- No creas. Fue tenso, sí. Pero en el fondo… me encantó.  
-¿El qué? ¿El que te lo quitara sensualmente con mi dedo o que acabase con la mano llena de cera de vela ardiendo?  
Beckett vuelve a reírse, y eso es lo mejor, a él le encanta hacerla reír de esa manera- Pues no sabría decirte –Castle la mira con sorpresa y falso resentimiento-. Pero para evitarte más disgustos… ya sabes cómo deberías quitarlo la próxima vez.

Y Castle sabe que Beckett se va a manchar los labios a propósito, lo puede leer en sus ojos, y se pregunta por qué no podría haber reaccionado así ese día. Pero le da igual, se habría perdido una gran cantidad de cosas maravillosas. Y ahora es muchísimo mejor, pero cuando ve el rostro de Beckett, cuando se sumerge en sus ojos y esa mirada tan sincera puede ver a la mujer más feliz del mundo y es él el que la hace sentir así.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer tu segunda primera cita donde tuvo lugar tu primera _primera _cita –dice, y cuando Castle escucha su propio tono de voz suena como un iluso enamorado.

Y es que cuando sabe que hace a Beckett la mujer más feliz del mundo, el automáticamente se convierte en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Nada mejor que hacer tu segunda primera cita donde tuvo lugar tu primera _primera _cita –repite. Y oye ese mismo tono de voz en Beckett y todo su mundo deja de tener un sentido riguroso.

* * *

Nos vemos mañana! ^^ Presiento que os va a gustar, muajajaja.


	5. Necesidad

Buenaaaaas! :3 Dia 5, este me ha gustado mucho escribirlo ^^. Ya vereis por que xd. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste, y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, de verdad ^^.

* * *

**Día 5: Necesidad**

Posiblemente una de las peores sensaciones que un individuo puede experimentar es sentirse a escasos metros de _esa_ persona cuando es consciente de que realmente está a cientos de kilómetros. Puede oír su voz por teléfono, leer sus mensajes en un email, y se lo imagina en cierto modo rodeándole con tus brazos y susurrándole contra el oído por teléfono. Pero cuando aparta la vista de la pantalla, o el oído del teléfono, se volverá a sentir solo. La experiencia se vuelve intangible. Y nota que la oportunidad de verle algún día se hace cada vez más lejana.

Pero si hay algo que supera esa sensación y con creces es que un individuo se sienta a cientos de kilómetros de _esa_ persona cuando se es consciente de que no está ni a medio metro. Que sienta que hay un profundo abismo entre sus pies y que progresivamente se va ensanchando más y les va alejando. Y que parezca que no hay alguna solución ante ese desgaste.

Son sensaciones parecidas, pero claramente una tiene un final más trágico e irreversible. Y Beckett siente como al final se acabará precipitando dentro de la mella simbólica entre ambos. Lo peor es el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar, está a punto de dejar de contenerse. Pero intenta mantenerse firme porque sabe que si se rebaja a eso, todo está perdido. Y además, no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Castle –masculla, intentando captar su atención. Solo ahí se da cuenta de lo quebrada que suena su voz-. Hey, Castle –pero no contesta-. Castle, _por favor_.

-¿Qué quieres, Beckett? –contesta sin mirarla, en un tono neutral pero que aun así se las apaña para sonar tajante, y eso hace que la voluntad de Beckett flaquee aun más al volver a vivir un recuerdo agridulce, tanto que agacha la cabeza abatida, suspira y Castle empieza a ser un poco más consciente de la situación gracias a eso- Perdón, no quería… –susurra y esta vez, mirándola. Pero ahora es ella la que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada- Perdóname, Kate.

Kate se levanta bruscamente, en algún momento las lágrimas han decidido seguir su curso y se le han escapado dos o tres que, por desgracia, Castle es capaz de apreciar. Beckett nota como el suelo tiembla bajo sus pies, y siente que en cualquier momento se va a caer contra el suelo. Y lo peor, siente que Castle cada vez se aleja más y la fortuita combinación de las tres en el mismo momento cargado de tensión no ayuda a que la cosa se relaje.

Y la detective no es un semidios. No tiene por qué aguantar eso. No va a aguantar eso. Al menos hoy. Por eso se da la vuelta, sin decir nada, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor de la comisaría. Intenta vislumbrar el número doce sobre la puerta metálica, que cada vez ve más y más empañado y que empeora más cuando escucha la voz de Castle sonar como un quejido. Cuando los "_espera, vuelve_" empiezan a ser susurros.

El peso del mundo cada vez se hace más insostenible.

Cuando entra por la puerta y aprieta el botón de planta baja, no espera a que Castle todavía la esté siguiendo. Pero en cuanto se da la vuelta, ahí está. De pie, frente a ella. El ascensor empieza a moverse, Castle a acercarse más, y Beckett no sabe cómo, pero él se las apaña para calcular el instante exacto en el que el ascensor se encuentra entre dos plantas para pulsar el botón de _stop_.

Obviamente, se detiene.

-Vas a hacer que me retrase –le informa, su voz suena áspera, se resquebraja por momentos.

-Kate.

-Vuelve a ponerlo en marcha.

-Kate, _mírame_.

Pero ella no se siente con valor. No en ese momento. Y no está muy segura de darle a Castle el placer de verla derrumbándose –todavía le queda algo de orgullo- y menos ahora, que las lágrimas empiezan a fluir con evidente necesidad.

Pero cuando nota al escritor sosteniéndole suavemente la barbilla, para alzarle el rostro con una ternura de la que solo él puede hacer uso, la chica se derrite por dentro, termina por llorar sin refrenarse lo más mínimo y dejarse llevar por el contacto. Tiene a Castle frente a frente, y debe de estar realmente mal tanto ella como su situación con él para que la esté mirando con esa expresión. No ayuda para nada.

-Perdóname –susurra, acercándose más. Y se acerca tanto que ella puede notar la respiración acompasada de Castle sobre su pecho, y ese calor que desprende su cuerpo consigue reconfortarla. Por fin vuelve a sentirse cerca-. ¿Vale? Lo siento –los dedos del escritor acarician suavemente las mejillas de Beckett, limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Llevas dos días sin dirigirme la palabra.

-Lo sé –suspira sobre sus labios, ladeándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla que ella agradece mucho-. Lo siento, de verdad –apoya su frente contra la de Beckett. Sus manos, cálidas, se quedan a ambos lados de su rostro, acariciándolo y la tensión del ambiente empieza a relajarse progresivamente, tanto que Beckett deja de llorar- Es solo que…

-¿Qué? –pregunta, con desesperación.

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué, Rick? –puede sentir a su novio estremeciéndose cuando pronuncia su nombre- Eso ya ha pasado. Está muerto.

-No. Está vivo.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Sí, si lo sé –se separa un poco, lo justo para poder ver mejor el rostro de la policía-. Es Tyson, Kate. _Tyson_ –y suena como si le tuviera un verdadero temor-. Y quiere matarme.

-Han pasado tres días y sigues vivo. No ha vuelto.

-¿Y qué pasara cuando lo haga?

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Alejarme de ti hasta que consideres que estás sobre seguro?

-Kate, escucha–

-Te necesito, Castle –interrumpe, tajante-. Te _necesito_. No te haces una idea de cuánto. Y alejándote de esa forma no me ayudas, ¿sabes?

El escritor no contesta. Se quedan en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, mirándose. Castle sigue acariciando las mejillas de Kate con ternura, y de repente nace un momento de ingravidez en el que parece que no existe el transcurso del tiempo. Kate nota el cuerpo de Castle presionándola levemente y ella cede ante el contacto, retrocediendo suavemente hasta que la propia pared del ascensor se lo impide. Castle avanza hasta arrinconar totalmente a la detective.

Y el equilibrio del universo vuelve a restablecerse.

Castle se inclina levemente para dar un beso en la frente de Beckett. Continúa descendiendo, para dar otro sobre la punta de su nariz, con la misma delicadeza. Después hay un momento de vacilación por parte de Rick, que se queda respirando profundamente sobre los labios de Beckett. El mundo se da la vuelta, Beckett siente que tiene alas y decide poner fin a ese pequeño abismo que queda entre ellos.

Envuelve la espalda de Castle con sus brazos, acortando más la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y el ambiente se carga de intimismo. Y en cuanto vuelve a notar el suspiro de su novio contra sus labios, se acerca lo suficiente para cerrar la brecha y atrapa sus labios en un corto, pero lento beso.

Y hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha echado de menos la sensación de sentirse como un dios, manejando el universo con una sola mano. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, está sonriendo sobre sus labios.

Se separa con la misma lentitud, abriendo levemente los ojos para observar que Castle sonríe con la misma intensidad. Y ella se hace grande y toda la mierda que se han estado aguantando durante dos días deja de existir.

-Te echado mucho de menos –murmulla ella, con una incontenible felicidad.

-Y yo a ti.

Y ahora es Castle el que acorta la distancia y besa sus labios. Pero esta vez sin la necesidad de pedir permiso previamente, ni tanteando terreno como si tuviera miedo. Beckett le deja manejarse sin problema y profundizan el beso, sumiéndose en una danza que va de lo lento a lo rápido y de lo rápido a lo lento. Kate se siente como si fuera la primera vez y le vienen demasiados recuerdos. Su estómago se tambalea y una sensación de seguridad y reconforte se extiende por todas sus venas, arterias y nervios.

Por fin puede bajar la guardia y sentir que respira tranquila.

Cuando nota como sus lenguas han pasado a tomar el control su persona se eleva a lo más alto. Ahí está, su lengua contra la de Castle en un juego tremendamente delicioso. Sin realmente segundas intenciones, solo para sentir que están vivos, en una necesidad de comprobar el contacto del otro y saborear el amor.

Kate Beckett vuelve a sentirse como una adolescente. Castle consigue hacerla sentir como una reina, y eso a ella le encanta.

Por desgracia, la exigencia de seguir respirando oxígeno es un punto en contra y en algún momento tienen que separarse. Y cuando lo hacen, Beckett le susurra:

-Yo te protegeré, Castle. Ya lo hice la última vez. Y lo volveré a hacer si hace falta. Te lo prometo.

Castle la vuelve a besar suavemente en los labios- Lo sé. Perdóname, me he comportado como un capullo.

-Pues sí, lo has hecho –Beckett le muerde el labio inferior, juguetona-. Me debes una muy, _muy_ grande por esto.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece una cena esta noche en algún restaurante de estos caros y bonitos en los que tienes que herniarte para conseguir una reserva?

-No. Por dios, no. ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre? Además… –inclina su cabeza para sumergirse con facilidad en su cuello, respirando su perfume. Hoy lleva su favorito. Beckett empieza a recorrer esa zona a base de besos- Por la cuenta que te trae, deberías hacerla en tu casa.

-¿Por qué, señorita Beckett? ¿Tiene algún plan más ideado? –en su voz suena cierto trasfondo erótico que hace que a Kate se le erice el vello de su piel- ¿Alguna sorpresa después del postre?

Unos golpes interrumpen la íntima conversación, seguidos de un "_¿hay alguien ahí?_", y la pareja suelta unas carcajadas silenciosas.

-Sí, nos hemos quedado atrancados entre la planta tres y la cuatro –contesta Castle, luego vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia su novia-. A las nueve y media paso a recogerte.

Beckett besa con dulzura sus labios, otra vez- A las nueve y media.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, nos vemos mañana :3.


	6. Fragancia

Weeeeeeee! :D Otro día más por aquí. La tematica de hoy era bastante rara y no he sabido muy bien como escribirlo xd pero bueno, lo he intentado sacar adelante. Espero que os gusteeee! ^^

* * *

**Día 6: Fragancia**

Entre la lista de sucesos que son demasiado improbables para que vayan a pasar en un determinado momento, la mayor de ellas, la inconcebible y la que suena a un chiste de dios es que se ponga a caer el diluvio universal en verano. En pleno mes de agosto. Cuando hace dos días los termómetros rozaban los 45º C.

Ya se sabe que Nueva York tiene una cierta tendencia porque se encuentra más al norte que al sur. Que está bañada por la alta influencia climatológica del Atlántico. Pero siendo realistas, lo último que se esperaban Castle y Beckett cuando se disponían a pasar una de sus veladas tan especiales y románticas que llevaban días planeando –porque hacía semanas que no habían tenido la oportunidad de darse un buen homenaje juntos, los criminales nunca están de vacaciones y la justicia, tampoco- era que iban a terminar sintiéndose víctimas de algo parecido al desbordamiento del río Amazonas.

Antes de entrar por la puerta de su casa, chorreando gotas y gotas de agua por doquier, Castle baja la mirada y observa la larga hilera de agua que han dejado por su planta –y probablemente, el ascensor y el resto del edificio por donde han ido pisando- y siente como si alguien se estuviera riendo de ellos ahí arriba. El destino tiene un curioso sentido del humor.

Adiós a todos los planes para ir al cine esta noche, juntos.

-Vamos –la apresura Castle, metiendo a Beckett casi a empujones dentro del loft-. Quítate esto antes de que te vayas a pillar una buena gripe o algo peor. Yo voy a buscar toallas.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te pones así, en plan papá sobre protector conmigo estás súper adorable, Castle.

El escritor sonríe, puede notar como el rubor se le extiende por las mejillas- Anda, ve a buscar algo en mi armario. No te quedes así.

Beckett le dedica una sonrisa divertida y ciertamente provocadora mientras se dirige hacia su habitación, quitándose el abrigo de una forma levemente sensual, dejándolo sobre la mesa y Castle no sabe opinar si simplemente es parte de su imaginación o lo ha hecho totalmente a propósito. Después, mientras se quita el suyo y posteriormente, su camisa –que ha pasado a ser lo más cercano que ha visto a una esponja- se le viene una idea demasiado descabellada a la cabeza, pero muy a su pesar, propia de Castle.

Vigilando a Beckett desde su posición y observando que va totalmente a su aire decidiendo qué va a ponerse, despreocupada, coge su empapado abrigo inspeccionándolo, de paño y ceñido al cuerpo, preguntándose si tiene algo especial que hace que la figura de su novia parezca la de una diosa griega. Polvos mágicos o algo así.

Y termina pensando en comprobar si surte el mismo efecto con él.

Una manga, después otra, los botones no alcanzan a abrocharle y ahí se da cuenta de la pequeña espalda que tiene la detective, muriéndose de ternura. Se mira de arriba a abajo, contoneando inconscientemente sus caderas y antes de que piense nada, una voz le saca de su pequeño pase de modelos personal:

-Castle, ¿qué haces con eso puesto? –este se estremece, dando un pequeño brinco para encontrarse con la detective apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio mirándole con expresión ininteligible. Castle se lo quita inmediatamente y lo deja donde estaba, tragando saliva con retraimiento.

-Yo… ehm… Estaba… viendo cómo me quedaba –contesta, con nerviosismo, y la cara de Beckett no deja de no tener precio-. Pero está claro que tu ropa te queda bastante mejor a ti. Bastante… _mejor_ –y ahora que incide su atención sobre ella, se da cuenta de que lleva puesta su camiseta de U2 que le cubre poco más que las ingles, a Castle se le acelera notablemente el corazón, empezando a sudar-. Y por lo que veo, la mía también –observa, mordiéndose el labio. Totalmente diosa griega, debe de ser que ella lleva los polvos mágicos de serie.

-Y tú has hecho que deje de tener frío –murmura acercándose hacia Rick, mientras le echa un vistazo rápido por todo su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios y el escritor sabe por dónde va. Y le gusta demasiado-. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a probarte mi ropa. Te queda demasiado rara –pide, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Adora cuando se ríe así.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero tú puedes probarte mi ropa siempre que quieras –acorta la distancia entre ambos, atrayéndola con sus brazos que se envuelven alrededor de su cintura-. Me encanta cómo te sienta.

-A mí sí que me encanta.

-¿Y eso? ¿Algún motivo en especial? –Castle acerca sus labios a su cuello, dando un pequeño beso, a pesar de la lluvia todavía sigue oliendo a perfume y eso despierta todo tipo de sensaciones en él- ¿Tú también te ves como una divinidad? –pregunta, dejando que sus pensamientos hablen.

Beckett se ríe ante el cumplido- Huele a ti. Y ese olor me dura todo el día y siento que estás conmigo, aunque no pueda verte ni tocarte –Castle vuelve a su posición, mirándola a los ojos y no puede evitar que una enorme, expresiva sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios-. Y hay días en los que siento que no puedo cargar más con el peso de la humanidad y eso me ayuda muchísimo.

Y el escritor siente el irrefrenable impulso de morderle el labio inferior, para luego chuparlo, saborearla y terminar besándola. En medio de ese pequeño caos, le susurra-: Tendré que regalarte alguna de mis camisas un día de estos –vuelve a darle un suave beso-. Y Ahora vamos al baño. Creo que los dos necesitamos una buena ducha para entrar en calor o… bueno, para algún otro tipo de cosa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentaaaar! *-* Mañana nos vemos! 3


	7. Crepúsculo

Heloooou! :3 Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! ^^ Bueno, el de hoy es bastante flojito. Nunca he sido muy de cosplay y de escribir cosas así, menos xd. Asi que intentando apañarmelas como he podido. Aun asi, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 7: Crepúsculo**

-No.

-Venga, si no te cuesta nada.

-He dicho que _no_.

-Pero Beckett.

-Que no. Que no me voy a hacer un cosplay ni de Firefly ni de Serenity ni nada de eso.

-Pero si tu personaje es genial. ¡Genial!

-Castle, es una prostituta.

-No, es una _acompañante_, que quede claro. Y es un personaje con muchos matices y unos profundos valores morales.

-Que no me voy a disfrazar de la puta.

-Y dale con la puta. ¡Que sepas que Inara mola muchísimo!

Castle resopla y a Beckett le sale vapor por las orejas. Vale que sea Halloween. Vale que puedan ir disfrazados de todo lo que se le antoje y el detalle de que Castle contara con ella para hacer un cosplay en pareja como si fueran algún tipo de lote en ese mundillo fue, cuanto menos, terriblemente adorable. Le hizo sentirse como pez en el agua en esa relación y, sobre todo, le hizo sentirse como si lo suyo se elevase a un nuevo nivel. A algo mucho más serio y especial. Después de todo, son los pequeños detalles los que impulsan a la detective a hacer grandes cosas.

Pero eso es rebajarse demasiado. Básicamente porque a Beckett nunca ha visto Firefly. Nunca lo ha visto ni tiene intención de hacerlo, solo con leer la trama la idea le echa para atrás.

-El vaquero intergaláctico y la puta con honores, no sé si esto irá a parar a ningún sitio.

-Si hubieras visto Firefly o, al menos, la película, te tragarías todas tus palabras, detective. Esta serie es un dechado de virtudes y valores para el resto de las series de ciencia-ficción. Toda admiración es poca. Está tan bien hecha. Nebula 9 te ha hecho tantísimo daño, Beckett… –suspira, fingiendo pesar en el trasfondo de su voz-. Cuánta aflicción siento por ti.

Otra vez, la culpa es de Nebula 9- Me sorprende que recurras a Nebula 9 cuando Firefly también fue cancelada en su primera temporada, con solo catorce capítulos que tenía. Muy buena no tenía que ser, ¿no?

_Touché_.

Beckett ha dicho las palabras mágicas y eso es pisar sobre terreno prohibido. Cuando observa la expresión que ha adquirido repentinamente Castle, se muerde el labio, preguntándose si no se ha pasado demasiado metiendo el dedo en algo que nunca se va a curar. Pero su orgullo y amor por Nebula 9 hace que instintiva e instantáneamente Beckett se regodee y se suba al podio sintiéndose poderosa por su capacidad de bajar de esa manera los humos a su novio. Y todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento se disuelve como el polvo en el aire.

Tras analizar minuciosamente a Castle con la mirada, éste parece que va a decir algo- Yo… eso… ha sido pasarse tres pueblos. No, cinco ciudades enteras, Beckett.

-¿Y tú con Nebula 9? No me jodas, Castle.

-Yo solo quería hacer algo contigo. En conjunto, los dos –suspira, con un falso dramatismo que Beckett no se consigue tragar.

-No vas a hacerme sentir mal con eso.

-Vale. Muy bien. Pues propón tú algo que no sea disfrazarnos de Nebula 9. Un término medio que nos convenza a los dos.

-Venga, tú eres el de las teorías descabelladas, seguro que se te ocurre algo menos denigrante que todo esto.

Y bendita la hora en la que Beckett dejó recaer tal responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Castle.

* * *

Llevan ya cinco minutos ante las atentas miradas de Esposito, Ryan y Lanie, y en esos cinco minutos no ha habido ni un segundo que se hayan tomado una tregua para dejar de reírse. Y las ganas de Beckett por usar a Castle como un dummy para probar cualquier arma de un calibre considerable no hacen más que aumentar.

Este recuerdo se lo lleva a la tumba, sin perder detalle.

-Beckett, podría ser–

-Te mato.

Y ahí están, Castle y Beckett, con los inyectados en sangre y llorosos ante el contacto de las lentillas, embadurnados en polvos de talco y purpurina y con tres kilos de laca y gomina, respectivamente, gastados en su pelo. Y centro de todos los chistes y miradas jocosas de la fiesta.

-Querías un término medio, ahí lo tienes –le susurra al oído.

-Te juro que te mato, Castle.

-Venga, esto era equitativamente vergonzoso tanto para uno como para otro. Era el cosplay perfecto.

-Si llego a saber que me haces esto iría de la puta y sin rechistar.

-Ya sabes qué hacer para la próxima.

-Bueno, bueno, _bueno_. Richard Cullen y Katherine Swan. Se os ve muy calladitos, ¿no? –observa Espósito, en un breve momento de pausa entre carcajada y carcajada- ¿Reserváis energías por falta de sangre o algo?

-No me tientes, no me tientes. No vaya a ser que te deje sin ella, Javier –advierte Beckett, para después dirigirse a Castle, diciéndole entre dientes-: Si es que me quedo con hambre después de habértela quitado a ti.

-Oye, era o esto o de C-3PO y R2-D2. Créeme, podría haber sido muchísimo peor.

-Seguro –murmura Beckett, conteniéndose las ganas por rascarse los ojos y quitarse aquella horrorosa indumentaria de una vez-. _Seguro_ que sí.

* * *

Se nota que me encantan Firefly y Serenity? :P jajaja. Y que conste que no quería ofender los gustos de nadie con Crepúsculo, asi que si lo he hecho, pido perdon xd. Bueno, nos vemos mañanaaaa! :3


	8. Compradora compulsiva

Holaaaaaa! ^^ Ya estoy aqui, otro dia mas. El de hoy tambien es un tema muy rarito, pero bueno. Lo he escrito como he podido jajaja. Solo espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 8: Compradora compulsiva**

Esto no algo nuevo para él. La verdad es que le llueve sobre mojado. Solo que pensaba que sería diferente. Ya se lo habían dicho más veces. Se lo habían recordado Esposito y Ryan durante toda una semana.

Beckett es una mujer.

-Pero es diferente –reprocha Castle, su tono inspira seguridad-. Es _muy_ diferente.

Esposito y Ryan sueltan a la vez un "_tío_" que le quita toda credibilidad a la frase de Castle y este se preocupa gravemente.

-Os lo digo. Es especial –insiste, con optimismo-. Beckett es una mujer especial. No es como las demás.

Los otros dos suspiran, Castle se rasca la nuca y tanto un bando como otro sabe que esto no hay por donde cogerlo.

-Muy bien –en su voz se aprecia una clara resignación-. Luego no digas que no te hemos avisado –advierte Esposito.

Y Castle se pregunta si habrá sido buena idea acceder a la petición de Beckett.

* * *

-Espera, espera. ¿Dónde vas?

"_Eso me gustaría saber a mí_", piensa Castle, "_a dónde voy_". Ya casi ha perdido la noción del espacio-tiempo y, dentro de poco, la de sí mismo. Lo único que sabe es que está en algún centro comercial, a punto de entrar en _noséqué_ tienda de _noséqué_ tipo hasta arriba de bolsas. Bolsas en la muñeca izquierda, en la derecha, en ambas manos, un hombro y, dentro de poco, patentará algún invento que también le permita que se puedan colgar de las piernas y los pies. Y durante un breve momento de iluminación, en toda aquella denigración de su persona, puede vislumbrar a Meredith cuando ve a Beckett y eso hace que un escalofrío se extienda por todo su cuerpo. Demasiados recuerdos desagradables e innecesarios de volver a llevar al presente.

Quizá Esposito y Ryan _sí_ tenían algo de razón.

-Beckett –la llama en un vano intento de acabar con todo ese sufrimiento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto debería dejarlo para otro día –Castle suspira, aliviado-. ¡Vamos hacia esa de allí! –y vuelve a su antigua frustración.

-Beckett –eleva su tono de voz.

-Vamos, Castle, esto sí que tiene prioridad –apresura, dándose la vuelta, saliendo de la tienda para dirigirse a la que está enfrente.

Tenían demasiada razón, y no es algo que le guste admitir, porque él ya sabía a lo que se atenía y le cuesta demasiado admitir que está equivocado. Cuestión de orgullo. Luego estarán el resto de semana acosándolo a bases de "_te lo dije_" y cosas así, y Castle probablemente no tenga el humor necesario para aguantarlos.

-¡Beckett! –y esta finalmente se da por aludida, dándose la vuelta y Castle se encuentra en un dilema consigo mismo para buscar las palabras apropiadas- A ver, Beckett. Yo sé que esto te emociona muchísimo y… la verdad es que a mí también –no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa-. Pero… ¿crees que deberíamos seguir?  
-Pero… Castle.  
-A lo que me refiero es a que… –deja todas las bolsas en el suelo, carraspeando-. No sé, yo no tenía esta idea. Sobre nuestras primeras compras juntos, quiero decir –y ahora que lo dice, suena algo lamentable-, quería que hiciéramos algo en pareja. Algo más… no sé. Más nosotros dos y menos rebajas y rebajas.  
-¿Nuestras primeras compras juntos?  
-Sí, vale, me hacía ilusión. Siempre veo a esas parejitas por ahí abrazadas en los centros comerciales, comprando y… –suspira, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, y siente que ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.  
-Castle –susurra Beckett, algo impresionada, acercándose a él. Cuando este vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia ella, la ve mirándolo con esa sonrisa tan única y exclusiva de ella y no puede hacer otra cosa que morirse por dentro. Resulta demasiado adorable-. Creo que tenemos una idea bastante distinta de comprar.  
-Ya lo creo.  
-Pero… no sé, aunque haya sido raro me ha –deja escapar una carcajada- parecido muy mono. ¿De verdad ves esto como algo cotidiano entre las parejas?  
-Bueno, cotidiano es –se muerde el labio-. A ver, lo que realmente pasa es que hay veces en las que aún no me acostumbro a pensar en que somos más que compañeros de trabajo. Es demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto. Y necesito… como decirlo, pruebas físicas –su novia arquea una ceja, interrogativa y Castle niega con la cabeza nerviosamente-. Vamos, para mentalizarme de que esto está pasando. No es que esté dudando de nuestra relación, Kate. Para nada. Es que… me gusta hacer cosas de pareja contigo. Me gusta sentir que somos una pareja.  
Y a juzgar por el rostro de Beckett, que está entre maravillado, derretido y eufórico, Castle cree que se ha expresado correctamente, por suerte- Te entiendo. Esto también es bastante nuevo para mí –empieza a jugar con algunos mechones de su pelo, y a Castle le encanta cuando ve a Beckett envolverse en su timidez-. Y perdona si me he puesto a pillar ropa como una loca y te he hecho sentir como si te hubiera dejado de lado. Es que llevaba tiempo queriendo ir de compras y… bueno –se disculpa, mirándolo con arrepentimiento-. Pero hoy me has dejado clara una cosa que llevaba un tempo preguntándome.  
-¿Ah, sí? –sonríe, pensativo- ¿Cuál?  
-Que, después de todo… sí que tengo al mejor novio del mundo –y Castle siente que dios le ha iluminado el rostro.  
-Hey, ¿qué es eso de "después de todo"? –pregunta, divertido, intentando disimular su subida de adrenalina. Castle puede jurar que se siente en lo alto del mundo. Y ese sentimiento puramente delicioso de poder y vivacidad es algo inexplicable.  
Beckett se ríe ante su comentario- Bueno, iba a entrar a esa tienda –señala con la cabeza, Rick sigue el rastro y puede sentir como se le cae la mandíbula- de ahí, pero…

Lencería casi transparente, corsés en forma de todos los animales posibles, ligas, y todo tipo de ropa interior sugerente que uno se pueda imaginar se encuentra en esa tienda. Y Castle se imagina a Beckett como uno de esos maniquís del escaparate con esa ropa, solo para él y el mundo se le cae encima.

Kate sabe cómo maleducarle.

-Se te veía con prisa, ¿no? –continúa, juguetona- Creo que tienes ganas de volver a casa.  
-¿Sabes? –la mira sin molestarse en esconder sus intenciones no demasiado puras, que se contagian a su tono de voz- Seguro que puedo esperar un rato más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mis chorradillas! :3 Nos vemos mañana! :D


	9. Fiel compañera

Holiiiiiis! :3 Día 9. Este es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir ^^. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo! :3

* * *

**Día 9: Fiel compañera**

Ir a The Old Haunt después de un eterno e intenso día de trabajo se ha convertido prácticamente en un ritual para cerrar la semana. Todos los viernes, a eso de las nueve y media, Montgomery y sus chicos forman una cadena, bien agarrados por los brazos o bien sueltos y a su bola y se van juntos a lo que ya es su guarida personal, tarareando juntos una canción que se saben todos y recreando una espiritualidad curiosa, pero apacible, y cada uno se siente recogido en los brazos del otro, y viceversa. Además está el pequeño detalle de que uno de sus chicos es dueño del bar y lo tienen todo para ellos solos incluso cuando la gente ya está durmiendo.

Y eso es genial porque se sienten como en el seno de una pequeña familia. No necesitan lazos de sangre de por medio, ellos solos se han ido cosiendo los suyos propios.

También es ritual que, cuando The Old Haunt cierra y solo quedan ellos, cada semana uno se suba a la barra y, casi rozando la más pura ebriedad o prácticamente sufriéndola, reciten un discurso sobre su opinión de esa pequeña familia. Y esta semana es el turno de Castle, que va dibujando espirales perfectas cuando camina sin llegar a rozar el coma etílico, y Beckett se pregunta cómo es capaz de aguantar con esa firmeza sin acabar durmiendo sobre la taza del váter, echando todo lo que ha comido en su primera comunión.

El escritor se sube a la barra, intentando mantenerse estable, pero resignándose a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas ante el evidente hecho de que acabaría cenando el suelo, y la detective no puede evitar musitar una carcajada cuando le ve. Va hasta las cejas de Johnnie Walker, y aún así, en lo más profundo –y no tan profundo- le sigue pareciendo adorable. Tan adorable que incluso empieza a sentarle mal.

-Empieza ya, tío. No te enrolles –la voz de Esposito muestra cierto gangueo y Beckett supone que no va mucho mejor que Castle.  
-Eso –insiste Ryan, tambaleándose-. Que hable, que hable.  
-Está bien –Castle posa su vaso a su izquierda, aun quedan tres o cuatro dedos de whisky, la detective se compadece mucho de su hígado-. Pero tengo una cogorza de la leche en el cuerpo, así que no esperéis que os suelte un parrafazo profundo como los de mis libros –se aclara la voz de una forma muy cómica, totalmente improvisada pero que pasaría totalmente por planificada, y todos se ríen-. Solo deciros que es un gran placer estar compartiendo esta velada junto a vosotros, tíos. Y dama –remarca, mirando a Beckett con una sonrisa sincera, dedicada especialmente para ella y esta lucha contra sí misma para no suspirar-. Ya sé que llevo… –hace cuentas con los dedos, soltando una carcajada- mirad, ni me acuerdo. Pero se me ha hecho largo, largo, largo y seguro que a vosotros todavía más. Así que gracias por aguantar el coñazo que os da este escritor. Puede que nunca lo haya demostrado, pero os estoy muy agradecidos. Y siempre lo voy a estar.  
-Pues ya podrías dedicar tu próximo libro a tu capitán –exige Montgomery, medio riéndose.  
-Palabra de escritor –promete, poniendo su meñique en forma de gancho-. Bueno, Esposito. Tú sabes que te echaría un polvo si no fuera heterosexual, y si Lanie me dejase. Te adoro, macho. Eres genial –dirige su atención hacia Ryan-. Ryan, si no estuvieras a punto de casarte, te pediría que hiciéramos un trío tú, el morenazo –señalando a Javier sin mirarlo- y yo. Pero sería demasiado indecente por mi parte –los demás se ríen-. Capi, tú eres el jefe –le dice, clavando sus ojos ahora en él-. El amo. Y probablemente es gracias a ti por lo que estoy aquí, ahora mismo, rodeado de gente maravillosa. Tú lo vales, de verdad. Y nunca podré agradecerte esto lo suficiente –suspira, y el corazón de Beckett se sobrecoge porque sabe qué es lo que viene ahora. Y lo certifica aún más cuando Castle hace un repentino contacto visual con ella, y hay un momento muy potente de conexión-. Kate, Kate, Kate. Mi compañera. Mi _fiel _compañera –se sorprende a sí misma porque solo sonríe como si fuera la niña más feliz del mundo, cuando en otras circunstancias, un par de años atrás, le hubiera mandado al carajo o algo parecido-. A ti, ¿qué decirte? Eres mi musa. He escrito dos libros basándome en la inspiración que me das, probablemente estaría haciendo algo poco decente en estos momentos, muriéndome en la miseria o yo qué sé si no te hubiera conocido. En cierto modo me has salvado el pellejo. No solo las cinco o seis veces que llevas físicamente, sino también de otra forma mucho más… psicológica. Lo peor es que no sé cómo compensártelo.

Se siente levemente culpable. Se esperaba algo rimbombante viniendo de él. Alguna proposición indecorosa, algo que levantase incomodidad en el ambiente y estuviesen condenados a aguantarlo en lo que queda de noche, básicamente porque está más ebrio que sobrio. Mucho más. Y no sabe cómo es capaz de sacar a relucir esa madurez que casi siempre se guarda en estos momentos. Pero incluso le ve algo indeciso y, aunque está improvisando todo sobre la marcha, de vez en cuando se muerde la lengua porque no sabe qué decir. Como ahora. Y Kate traga saliva aturdida por sus propias emociones y, sobre todo, preocupada por el incipiente cosquilleo que se está extendiendo por su estómago, nada apropiado y menos en la actualidad.

Pero no va a contenerse. Hoy no le apetece resguardarse en su muralla mental. Hoy quiere ser ella misma. Y Castle la está ayudando.

-Así que… yo… –se muerde el labio, columpiándose levemente de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño pequeño, Beckett sigue a la expectativa-. Muchas gracias, Kate. De verdad. Aunque siempre te esté incordiando, sabes que te apreció. Muchísimo. Y si no lo sabías pues… bueno. Ahí lo tienes.

Kate se acerca hacia él, a paso decidido, de repente en el aire se recrea una tensión que no acaba de ser desagradable, solo curiosa de sentir. Y a Beckett no le oprime demasiado, como las otras veces. Se sigue acercando hasta estar a poco más de medio metro de él, y sonríe con altruismo y dulzura. El contacto visual es demasiado intenso y se le vienen a la mente demasiados recuerdos. El beso, que fue más una artimaña. Pero no deja de ser un beso. Y esos últimos momentos del congelador a su lado antes de perder la razón y lo que podría haberle dicho, pero no dijo -y no sabe muy bien si se alegra de ello o más bien se castiga de todas las maneras posible-, y nada de eso la hace sentir incómoda. Por primera vez.

-Además, estás muy buena –termina por soltar, como era obvio viniendo de alguien como él y Beckett, en lugar de retroceder como suele hacer, solo se ríe, negando con la cabeza.  
-Richard Castle –se cruza de brazos-. Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad?  
Él se encoge de hombros de manera inocente, los demás siguen callados a la expectativa, Beckett se relame los labios y el ambiente se sigue templando- Ya me conoces.  
-Ya. ¿Y si tanto me aprecias por qué me sigues torturando? –la expresión de Castle se ensombrece un poco, confusa. A Beckett le encanta tomarle el pelo, sobre todo cuando el escritor se encuentra en ese estado. No es hasta que a Beckett le empieza a temblar el labio a causa de contenerse tanto la risa cuando Castle se da cuenta de que puede bajar la guardia.  
-Oh, te ríes de mí, ¿eh? –Beckett estalla en carcajadas-. Encima que me sincero contigo. Qué vergüenza, Beckett.

El bolsillo de su pantalón empieza a vibrarle y Beckett se extraña. Saca su móvil, mirando la pantalla y se rompe la magia. Es Josh. La está llamando. Tuerce un poco los labios, vuelve a crearse esa nube de inseguridad totalmente apreciable alrededor y Castle, que parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, se calla. Pero Beckett vuelve a sonreír de la misma manera. Esa manera que solo su compañero es capaz de sacarle y cancela la llamada, le escribe en un mensaje que no la espere despierta, se lo guarda y vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia Castle.

-Ya, ya. Bueno, Mono escritor –se sienta a su lado, hombro con hombro y una descarga deliciosa al contacto con Castle le recorre por todo el cuerpo-. ¿No me vas a invitar a un trago?  
-Vaya, inspectora Heat –imita su rol-. ¿Hoy te vas a desmelenar?  
-Si supieras la de tiempo que paso desmelenándome, Rook.

Y los dos se ríen, Castle le pasa una mano por el hombro, rodeando su cuello y la acerca más hacia él, aferrándola y ella se deja. Y respira tranquila, sintiéndose plenamente cómoda y segura a su lado.

Porque cualquier día tiene excusa para ser dura con los demás y consigo misma. Porque cualquier día puede ponerse la placa en el cinturón y desempeñar la función que le es propia, con la actitud retraída y cerrada de siempre.

Pero hoy se ha olvidado la placa en el coche. Y no pasa nada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! *_* Nos vemos mañana! 3


	10. Playboy

Bueeeeeenas! ^^Aquí estoy con el décimo día. Este es un poco raro, el tema era difícil y no supe bien por donde salir. Pero bueno, intente imaginarmelo y salio esto :P jajaja. Espero que os gusteee! :D

* * *

__**Día 10: Playboy**

_Toc_, _toc_.

Unos suaves golpes contra la puerta de su loft le sobresaltan. Mira el reloj de su muñeca, las ocho y media, y sabe que ha llegado justo a tiempo.

Cuando abre la puerta, recibiendo a su invitada, esta lo mira de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada y, tras unos pocos segundos en los que Castle puede apreciar cómo hace una profunda reflexión mental –porque cuando ella se muerde el labio de esa manera tan inquieta, es porque está maquinando algo- pasa a su casa soltando una leve carcajada.

-Vale, Castle. Lo que no sé es por qué me sorprende que me recibas así. Eres tú, y era de esperar que algún día salieras con algo así.

Castle se extraña, mirándola interrogativo y ella le señala algo por encima de su cabeza con los ojos- Ah, sí –y cae en la cuenta-. Esto –pasa con suavidad sus dedos pulgar e índice por una larga, aterciopelada oreja, presumiblemente de conejo, de color rosa y él también se ríe. La diadema de conejo, se le ha olvidado totalmente-.

-Sí. _Eso_ –enfatiza, su cara es de película y Castle se está muriendo de risa por dentro.

-Te pone, Beckett. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Ella contrapone su argumento soltando un "_ja_" que le resta toda credibilidad a las palabras de Castle, mirándolo con los ojos en blanco- De momento no tengo ningún fetiche de tipo zoofílico, Castle. Así que no te hagas ilusiones –sonríe, con suficiencia y Castle le devuelve la mirada, con escepticismo-. Ahora dime qué haces con eso puesto, anda.

Castle le da la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia un montón de cajas que había apiladas cerca de su sofá. Coge una, con las dos manos y vuelve a dirigirse hacia Beckett, que lo mira con confusión. Con las dos manos ocupadas, se las acaba apañando para, con un leve movimiento sutil combinando cintura y cabeza, pedirle que se siente en el sofá. Mientras él deja caer su peso sobre la esponjosa superficie, coloca esa caja sobre su regazo y la detective lo imita sin borrar de su rostro ese ansia de curiosidad. Castle traga saliva.

-Ya sabes, Alexis se ha ido a Columbia y no se ha llevado la mitad de sus cosas. Aún no sé por dónde empezar a recoger este desorden, así que he ido a por una caja al azar –golpea con sus dedos el cartón, en un acompasado traqueteo-. Se me ha ocurrido mirar dentro y me encontré con esto –aparta su vista de Beckett para mirar hacia arriba, indicando el accesorio que todavía lleva puesto-. Me acordé de que se lo compré a Alexis cuando tenía siete años –Beckett le mira con rareza y una pizca de terror, y Castle la regaña de una ojeada-. No me malinterpretes. Las vio en el escaparate de una tienda de disfraces y se la antojaron. No había una talla más pequeña, y además eran muy graciosas. Así que se las cogí –se las quitó de la cabeza, y siente como se le embarga el cuerpo con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza por el recuerdo de aquel día-. Tenías que haberlo visto, la quedaban grandes y no paraban de caerse, era muy gracioso –cuando su atención vuelve a recaer sobre Beckett, esta le está mirando preocupada, con cierto trasfondo de dulzura y Castle vuelve a sentirse, de alguna manera, reconfortado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Parecías triste –sonríe, no demasiado, para que no parezca forzado. A esas alturas no necesitaba esconderse de Beckett. Ya no.

-Es solo que… –mira de reojo la diadema, acariciándola levemente y suspirando al mismo tiempo- ha crecido tanto. Y en tan poco tiempo. Ya no es mi pequeña, Beckett. Está hecha toda una mujer, viviendo día sí y día también en la universidad. Me va a costar acostumbrarme a no tenerla todos los días calentándome la oreja con sus cosas y demostrando cómo su nivel de madurez es claramente superior al mío, a pesar de ser yo el padre.

En medio de aquel arrebato de sinceridad, Castle deja soltar un suspiro mientras percibe como en el ambiente se empieza a recrear una esencia de nostalgia paternofilial. No está muy seguro de que la sensación sea del todo agradable. Está orgulloso de su hija, pero le cuesta sobrellevar el hecho de que Alexis no necesita un centinela –porque le hace sentir totalmente prescindible en la vida de su hija-. De que es prácticamente una mujer adulta, y solo de pensar en lo rápido que va el tiempo, se asusta de tal manera que el pecho se le encoge y se atraganta con su propia respiración.

No le gusta admitir que, dentro de nada, tendrá un niño a sus pies llamándole "_abuelo_". Es demasiado abrumador.

Un suave, cálido beso sobre su mejilla le saca de su pequeña enajenación física y mental. Cuando se gira para volver a encontrarse visualmente con Beckett nota, de forma prácticamente sorpresiva, ese mismo beso, pero esta vez sobre sus labios. Cierra sus ojos, ante el contacto y al mismo tiempo que siente que vuela, también siente como aquel ambiente tan raro que se había formado se va disipando lentamente. Y lo agradece.

Y puede que haya perdido parte de él con Alexis. Pero de alguna forma, Kate le ayuda a que sea más fácil vivir con esa ausencia.

Se separan- Cuando te pones a soltar esas cosas me dan ganas de comerte. A besos, quiero decir –susurra Beckett, volviendo a dar un suave beso, rápido pero vertiginoso, tanto que Castle de sobrecoge emocionado-. Porque eres adorable. Has sido un buen padre, Castle. Lo eres –rectifica-, y estoy segura de que es algo que Alexis se va a llevar allá donde vaya. A la universidad, a su nuevo piso, _adonde sea_. Y con saber eso debería bastarte –le acaricia las manos con delicadeza, Castle se siente bastante mejor. Beckett aprovecha ese gesto para quitarle la diadema y ponérsela-. ¿Cómo me queda? –pregunta.

Una explosión de fantasías muy poco adecuadas para ser dichas en alto se expande por el cerebro de Castle. Este se muerde el labio, retorciéndose levemente en su sitio y observa como la expresión de Kate cambia, levantando una ceja con sutileza. Demasiada sutileza. Tanta que el mensaje le ha quedado claro, y solo son las nueve menos veinte.

Mala cosa, piensa.

-¿Sabes? –la analiza cuidadosamente, sin dejarse ningún rincón de aquella figura tan perfectamente esbelta olvidado, y Kate se debe de haber dado cuenta de cómo la desnuda mentalmente porque se desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa. Y Castle siente que el vapor es hielo a su lado- Con esas orejitas puestas es difícil no imaginarte con… –se desabrocha el siguiente botón, y Castle lucha contra sí mismo para no devorarla como un animal. Suspira, tragando saliva con mucha dificultad.

-¿Con qué? –pregunta, sugerente, y adiós al tercer botón.

-Solo diré que Hugh Hefner iría al infierno por la envidia que me tendría en estos momentos –se relame los labios, nervioso pero a la vez ansioso.

Beckett se ríe, Castle tiembla ante la expresión de su novia y reza para llegar vivo a los entrantes. Porque esa mujer es puro fuego, y él se derrite con demasiada facilidad.

Hay que decir que, contra todo pronóstico, Castle y Beckett aguantaron hasta después de su cena.

También hay que decir que prefirieron saltarse el postre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! :3 Hasta mañanaaa 3.


	11. Gatito

Hoooola de nuevo! :3 Día 11. Si no sabeis lo que es un kigurimi, tranquilos. Yo tampoco lo sabia jajajaja. Se supone que es un disfraz de animal, asi que he decidido sacar tajada de eso :P. Es bastante flojillo, y corto. Sobre todo corto. Pero bueno, aun asi, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 11: Gatito**

Hoy es el día en el que a Beckett le parece una idea muy –demasiado- estupenda entrar en la famosa tienda de disfraces de la historia de Castle. Básicamente porque ha pasado de lado, la ha echado una ojeada rápida y se ha percatado que es la curiosa protagonista, y le apetece revivir el momento de hace dos días sintiéndose como si ella misma fuera Castle. Además, la indumentaria que la tienda saca a relucir no deja indiferente a nadie, y los precios tampoco son muy caros.

Y casi como si fuera una señal del destino, Beckett ve unos maniquís exponiendo con sus típicas poses dramáticas disfraces de varios animales. Beckett los llama disfraces, pero piensa para sí misma que es lo típico que verías vestir a una tía que baila sobre una barra o colgándose de un palo. O a un tío. Ceñido, fresco, brilla por su clara ausencia de puerilidad, seguro que lleva relleno en zonas estratégicas, para ambos sexos. Y se ríe porque en esos momentos se le ilumina la bombilla considerablemente y se siente peor que un villano, cuya ira va a recaer profundamente sobre su archienemigo.

Y quien dice archienemigo, dice Castle. Y poca objeción de conciencia posee la detective en esos momentos.

* * *

-¿De verdad? –pregunta Castle, enfatizando su incredulidad porque la situación ha superado la barrera de lo inverosímil- Pensaba que el otro día no "tenías ningún fetiche de tipo zoofílico" –imitando su tono de voz.

Cada vez que ve a Beckett mirándole con esa cara y alternando su atención entre él y ese disfraz, es una gota más de sudor que discurre por su cuerpo. Es demasiado surrealista. Y ver su disfraz e imaginarse a sí mismo con eso puesto no mejora su estado.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? –cuando Beckett empieza así, con ese retintín, la cosa no suele acabar de la forma más decente y Castle lo tiene más que sabido-. ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?

-No, más bien tengo miedo de otra persona –sigue sujetando esa cosa con su brazo derecho, y siente que tiene una bomba de relojería-. Porque, de verdad. Cuando te pones así me das verdadero miedo, Beckett. Además, ¿un gato? ¿Por qué un gato?

-Gatito. Es un disfraz de gatito –le corrige, cruzándose de brazos mientras se relame el labio inferior, con suculencia. Otra gota de sudor más-. Y te va a dar igual, yo me he cogido el de conejo. Ya sabes –y a partir de ahí, Castle se convierte en un radiador. Beckett, conejo, eso sí que es explosivo. Demasiado. Y Castle va a detonar en cualquier momento, probablemente la cosa acabará peor que la otra noche.

-¿Un conejo y un gato jugando a polis y cacos? Beckett, no te reconozco –y sin querer, él también adopta parte de esa lubricidad. No sabe cómo, pero Beckett consigue contagiarle todo lo malo.

-Gatito, Castle. Es un disfraz de gatito.

-Vale, vamos a ver. Es un gato. A cualquiera que se lo enseñes dirá que es un gato, y verás la etiqueta y pondrá gato. Y seguro que si pregunto al de la tienda dirá que, obviamente, es un gato. Así que ¿de dónde sacas que es un _gatito_?

-De ningún sitio. Realmente es un gato –Castle la mira, extrañado y resoplando-. Pero lo llevas tú. Y eso, automáticamente, lo convierte en un gatito –se pavonea guiñándole un ojo y el escritor empieza a comprender el doble sentido de toda esa conversación.

-Pero qué graciosa. ¿No quedamos en que no volverías a llamarme eso?

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –pregunta, fingiendo inocencia mientras arruga sus labios- ¿Castigarme?

Castle siente que juega con fuego- Inspectora Beckett, qué osadía por su parte. Pensaba que era usted la que llevaba las esposas.

-Quizá es hora de que, por una vez, la naturaleza vuelva a su curso originario. Doy permiso para que el _gatito _–pronuncia- se coma el conejo.

No tardan ni dos minutos en ponerse sus disfraces para asumir sus respectivos roles. Y el resto es historia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *-* Creo que el de mañana os va a gustar ;).


	12. Love flavor

Holaaaaaaa ^^ Hoy llego un poco tarde, lo se. He tenido un dia muy ajetreado y tal, asi que perdonadme. Pero bueno, que aqui lo tengo jajaja. Este es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, supongo que entendereis por que e.e jajaja. Espero que os guste! :3

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentariooos! 3

* * *

**Día 12:**** Love flavor**

Si hay algo que Beckett adora por encima de muchas cosas es ver a Castle haciéndose el padre. Cada vez que lo ve abrazando a Alexis, aconsejándola o manteniendo cualquier conversación por muy trivial que sea, e incluso cuando Castle habla de Alexis sin más y ella observa cómo se le cae la baba, no puede evitar que a ella se le caiga también. Porque todas esas pequeñas muestras de cariño hacen que se derrita por dentro. El escritor es muy reticente a mostrar ese lado personal de él en público. Pero cuando lo hace, dios. Beckett siente que su mundo no es capaz de aguantar tal nivel de encandilamiento, así que ella se limita a ver, escuchar, morirse de amor y dejar que Castle la mire con extrañeza y diversión.

Y al ver su sonrisa se muere aún más.

-Beckett, cuando de repente pones esos gestos…  
Sacude la cabeza, liberándose levemente de esa distracción- Lo sé, te doy miedo.  
-No. O sea, bueno. Es raro. Pero me gusta –suelta una carcajada-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
Prefiere callarse antes de ser franca, así que lo deja pasar- En nada –se encoge de hombros-. Bueno, sí. En que son casi las once y aún no hemos cenado. Me tienes a dos velas, Castle –se queja, juguetona.  
-Pues me has dado una idea –Beckett lo cuestiona con su mirada-. Cuando Alexis era pequeña –sonríe, con nostalgia, otra vez su lado fraternal e irremediablemente adorable. Deberían tener estas conversaciones anecdóticas más a menudo- comía muy mal. Pero fatal. Te juro que pensaba que algún día se moría de hambre. Hasta que se me ocurrió un juego para que dejara de tener toda esa aversión hacia la comida.  
-¿Jugando con la comida a tu edad? Qué vergüenza, Castle –Beckett se ríe, mirándole desafiante. Castle le hace una pequeña burla antes de volver a hablar.  
-La tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo y le daba de probar todo lo que, en teoría, no le gustaba. Créeme, me sentí como un dios cuando vi cómo surtía efecto. La verdad es que Alexis siempre ha comido más por los ojos que por la boca.

Y Beckett frunce el ceño, sugestiva. Le mira de arriba abajo, manteniendo siempre que le es posible el contacto visual hasta que se percata de que Castle está pillando el mensaje. No sabe cómo, pero siempre acaban mancillando ideas que, en un principio, provenían de la más pura inocencia. Lo peor era que no se arrepentía de nada, era demasiado divertido. Y delicioso. De solo pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta Castle, relamiéndose los labios.  
-¿Nunca has jugado a esas cosas en el colegio? Adivinar el tacto por la textura, el olor, el sabor... Y, como he dicho –carraspea, dándole un énfasis más adecuado a toda esa conversación-, tengo hambre.

Castle sonríe, imaginativo, y Beckett se sorprende de haber llegado a ese punto en el que las palabras sobran. En el que, con un simple gesto, con un cruce de miradas ya se dicen todo lo que se tienen que decir. Es una sensación realmente vertiginosa, inexplicable. Amor, supone. Es lo que tiene. Ese magnetismo compartido que hace que todo sea mucho más sorprendente e interesante.

E igual a raíz de esto la detective empieza a creer en el mito de las almas gemelas.

* * *

Lo bueno de que estén en casa de Beckett es que no se exponen a que Martha o Alexis entren sorpresivamente por la puerta. No cuentan con ningún imprevisto, ni nada que les pueda hacer perder el tiempo porque ella, por lo general, no suele esperar visitas. Y menos a partir de las nueve de la noche –a no ser que se trate de Castle-. Y tener esa seguridad hace que todo sea mucho más ameno, el tiempo no corre en su contra. Ni tienen que salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Primero tú –dice Castle-. Ponme a prueba.

Lo que es indescriptible es la sensación que a Beckett le recorre por el cuerpo cuando saben que tienen toda la noche y más para ellos solos. Solo ellos solos. Eso de no tener planeado nada y a la vez tener planeado todo, porque sabe qué viene al final. Lo que le da jugo al asunto es no saber cómo, y con Castle todo eran sorpresas.

Y a Beckett le encantan las sorpresas.

Ahí está la mayor de ellas. Sentado sobre el cabecero de su cama pero dejándose caer, quedando medio tumbado. Se había quitado la parte de arriba y solo llevaba sus vaqueros puestos, que no tarda ni medio segundo en quitárselos alegando que "la situación había añadido fuego a la cosa". Beckett se muerde el labio, autoculpándose por ser la chispa de todo eso pero a la vez sintiendo el mayor de los orgullos.

-Bueno, llamaste a tu personaje "_Nikki Heat_" por alguna razón, ¿no? –se defiende, jocosa.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, tapándole los ojos con el pañuelo que suele usar para. Como dice Castle, situaciones como esas. En las que el fuego domina en el ambiente. Casi puede sentir el escalofrío que le recorre al escritor por todo el cuerpo, y hace que ella se estremezca un poco.

Siempre había soñado con tener un momento así.

-No seas mala conmigo, anda.  
-Solo soy mala cuando tengo que serlo.  
-Eres poli, te dedicas a eso.

Beckett sonríe maliciosamente, casi se alegra de que Castle no tenga una perspectiva de aquel panorama. Pero no, no iba a ser mala. Hoy no. Le ha dado un arrebato de adoración hacia su novio y se lo va a demostrar. Mira a su izquierda y ve todo un arsenal alimenticio sobre la mesilla. Decide empezar con algo salado y acabar endulzando la boca de su novio. Así le faltarán motivos para quejarse.

Manteca se cacahuete, Castle la adora. Coge una cucharilla, toma un ápice y susurra, más lúbricamente de lo que le hubiera gustado-: Abre la boca.  
Lo hace, levemente, y Beckett se lo da. Lo saborea y a los dos segundos Castle ya tiene la respuesta- Manteca de cacahuete.  
-Un punto, Castle.

Lo siguiente es foie. De pato. No pensaba gastarlo de esa manera, pero ya que está, será todo un placer. Para ambos. Y en cuanto se lo da de probar, vuelve a acertar. Echa un ojo a la mesilla y se decanta por la crema de camembert, en la que unta un colín de pan. Castle deja soltar un "_mmm_" ante esa suculencia tras relamerse un par de veces los labios y el ambiente cada vez se enriquece más de intimismo y ansia, con un toque de excitación.

Pasa a algo intermedio. Un fruto seco. Por suerte, había nueces en la despensa. Se lo mete a Castle lentamente en la boca y cuando acaba de saborearlo, dice-: ¿Sabías que las nueces son un afrodisíaco?  
-No me digas –contesta Beckett, irónicamente.  
-A veces se me olvida con quién estoy hablando.

Beckett sonríe, con suficiencia. El tarro de miel está a la vista, así que aprovecha para cogerlo. Se harta de estar sosteniendo la cuchara con su mano, es poco versátil. Así que la tira al suelo y hace uso de sus manos. Era lo más propicio, más que nada porque la delicada sensación que hay dispersada en el airé está empezando a hacerse más y más tangente y es hora de entrar un poco en calor. Así que, con su dedo índice, toma un poco de miel y agradece que sea una sustancia tan densa.

Cuando nota la lengua de Castle relamer su piel hasta que no queda rastro en su dedo, siente como su cuerpo se estremece.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a _Ola de calor_.  
-Te lo he dicho antes, Castle. ¿O no?

La semejanza es clarísima. Casi sienten que son Rook y Heat en vez de ellos mismos. Y eso era algo que añadía más fervor al momento. Beckett empieza a sentirse incómoda porque la temperatura de la habitación se había incrementado notablemente en los últimos minutos y se estaba asando. Su camiseta tarda más bien poco en desaparecer y Rick tuerce la cabeza, curioso, supone que ha sentido la ligera brisa de algo moviéndose en el aire.

-¿Qué has hecho?  
-Tenía calor, mucho –siente a Castle tensarse repentinamente debajo de ella. Le encanta volverle loco de esa manera.

Es más, tiene tanto calor que aprovecha para quitarse también los pantalones, y ahora están manos sobre su propia cama solo en ropa interior. Beckett espera aguantar porque todavía le toca a ella estar en ese lugar, así que lucha por contenerse. El escritor no tarda en darse cuenta del detalle de que falta otra prenda más, y sigue tensándose. Beckett decide cambiar la postura, arrodillándose a su derecha. Es lo malo de estar a horcajadas. La postura es sugerente, y Castle es un hombre. Y está segura de que ninguno de los dos quiere atender a esa necesidad todavía, aunque este ahí.

-Lo siento –susurra Rick, nervioso, ruborizándose bajo el pañuelo. A Beckett le parece tremendamente mono ese gesto-. Es que... bah, es que eres puro fuego, Nik.  
-Lo sé, Rook. Lo sé –ahora alcanza el tarro de _Nutella_, se sirve también de su dedo para tomar algo de la crema de chocolate. Cuando se lo pasa por su boca, mancha el labio de su novio y siente un irrefrenable deseo de limpiárselo ella misma. Pero él se le adelanta.

Y, lógicamente, lo vuelve a adivinar.  
Beckett ve el bote de nata, y se le viene a la cabeza lo que Castle hace detrás de la puerta de la nevera cuando cree que nadie le ve. Le advierte que abra la boca lo más que pueda, y cuando este pone todo su empeño en hacerlo, se la llena de nata. Castle tiene que incorporarse para poder tragarse semejante cantidad, y luego se ríe.

-¿Quieres matarme?

Ella también se ríe. La detective le desata el pañuelo. Y antes de decir nada, se queda admirando el cuerpo de su novia, libre de prendas, empezando por cada centímetro desnudo de su piel para acabar fijándose en la lencería de Beckett, dejándole sin palabras. Sí, la había escogido minuciosamente porque sabía lo que había. Y ella deja escapar una carcajada al ver su expresión, boquiabierto, con sus ojos desorbitados. No es la primera vez que la ve así, ni mucho menos. Le encanta ver cómo, para él, también todo es realmente una sorpresa.

-Te toca –murmura Beckett, besándole el cuello con apetito.

Beckett se cambia de sitio. Ahora es ella la que está en la posición de Castle. Se sienta, pero Castle la tumba lenta y suavemente, acariciándole la cintura a medida que la va tirando hacia él. Y cuando está acomodada entre las sábanas, siente cómo Castle se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella, justo como antes.

-Mi juego, mis reglas –nota el aliento de Castle sobre su oído, mientras le coloca el pañuelo, y apuesta a que la temperatura ha subido otros diez grados más. Intenta relajarse, al menos hasta que sepa dónde está ese típico punto de inflexión en el que los dos pierden el poco raciocinio que les queda.

Lo primero que siente es algún tipo de fruta recorriendo su vientre, pasando suavemente alrededor de su ombligo, y Beckett tiembla levemente ante el contacto. Su novio sabe cómo jugar con ella. Va subiendo, atravesando su canalillo, cuello. A juzgar por su textura rugosa, pero a la vez suave y su pequeño tamaño, tiene que ser una fresa.

Cuando llega a sus labios, lo muerde. Efectivamente, una fresa. Sonríe, victoriosa, declarando su respuesta.

-Muy bien, detective.  
-A esto me dedico, ¿no?

Lo siguiente va directamente a su boca, lo muerde, lo saborea. Mmm, chocolate por fuera. Por dentro sabe a plátano. No solo sabe cómo jugar con ella, sino que encima tiene una especie de intuición culinaria que hace que la diversión sea mucho mayor. Se relame los labios, y si por si acaso le ha quedado algún resto, ya se encarga Castle de quitárselo con su dedo pulgar. Puede escuchar cómo se chupa el dedo para limpiárselo.

Lo que viene ahora no es capaz de adivinarlo. Lo pasa por su brazo derecho, luego su cuello. Nota una textura suave. Cuando lo muerde, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Dulce, un toque ligeramente ácido. Y se deshace en la boca.

Cereza.

-¿Esto es una especie de canibalismo? –Castle la mira como si hubiera acertado.  
-Y te ha gustado, ¿a que sí? –inquiere, jactancioso.  
-Que no se te suba demasiado, Castle.  
-Pero si te encanta –protesta. Lo que más le encanta es cuando se pone así. En plan niño. En cualquier momento, saca a relucir a ese pequeño que lleva dentro. Beckett se ha acostumbrado a esa característica de él. Tanto que lo echa demasiado de menos cuando se pone serio. Es un rasgo único.

Beckett se encoge de hombros. En algún momento, nota cómo algo fresco va trazando un caminito entre sus pechos. Oye a Castle murmurar un "_perdón, ahora te lo limpio_". Tras eso, saborea un trozo de queso fresco con mermelada. De frambuesa. Y esa combinación le sabe a gloria.

-¿Sabías que las fresas y las frambuesas son afrodisíacos también? –cuestiona Beckett, mientras se muerde el labio degustando parte de aquel manjar que se había quedado sobre sus labios.  
-No me digas –el escritor la imita, burlándose de su tono de voz. Beckett suspira con queja, refunfuñando algo entre dientes que Castle no entiende, pero le hace tanta gracia que se ríe.

Cuando Kate vuelve a prepararse, nota algo húmedo, cálido, suave justo donde había caído antes lo que supone que es la mermelada de frambuesa. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que es Castle, entregado en cuerpo y alma a limpiarle hasta no dejar rastro de eso por ahí. Y sabe aprovecharse de la situación. Será un niño la mayor parte del día, pero tiene momentos de lucidez en los que la inocencia desaparece y de repente es un maestro del placer.

Va ascendiendo hasta llegar al cuello, donde también hace especial hincapié. Sabe que es uno de sus puntos débiles. Sabe cómo sacar partido de eso y Beckett agradece que el escritor la conozca tan bien. Porque le da lo que le gusta, porque la eleva a lo más alto solo como él sabe hacer. Y en lo más alto, se siente como si el mundo fuera suyo y nada más importase.

-Ahora el postre –dice sugerente, y suena como un reto-. Espero que lo adivines –se incorpora levemente, Kate percibe cómo unos pocos segundos pasan hasta que Castle vuelve a hablar, en un murmullo-. Abre la boca.

Obedece. La abre. Y cuando lo hace, nota algo cálido sobre su lengua. Después algo la obliga suavemente a cerrar su boca. Son los labios de Castle. El mejor de los postres, piensa. Lleva sus manos al cuello de su novio, ayudándose para profundizar el beso. Su boca todavía sabe a la mezcla dulce-salada que había hecho antes. Pero mejor, porque también sabe a Castle, y ese sabor es insuperable por cualquier obra maestra culinaria que se precie.

Sus lenguas han entablado una especie de pilla-pilla. Jugoso, travieso, y cada vez que consigue tocar su lengua, una descarga recorre todo su cuerpo. Siente un cosquilleo por todas las zonas conocidas de su cuerpo y por las que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y todo aquello, más el clímax que se está extendiendo por la habitación alimentan la imperiosa necesidad de ir a palabras mayores.

Castle se separa de ella y la detective siente como su novio vuelve a centrarse en su cuello, para deslizarse hasta su clavícula derecha. Serían capaces de convertir el hielo a vapor en esos instantes, sin lugar a dudas. Nota las manos de Castle enredarse detrás, enfocando especial atención en desabrochar el sujetador. Algo torpe, pero sigue siendo adorable. Cuando lo consigue, murmura un "_por fin_" que saca a Beckett una carcajada.

-¿Sabes? De todos las cosas que he probado, tú eres el sabor que más me gusta -musita Beckett sobre su oído, curvándose hacia él.

Castle se separa lentamente de su hombro para mirar a los ojos a Beckett, con _esa_sonrisa que tan de mil maneras la consigue hacerse sentir y a ella le cuesta respirar. El escritor vuelve a besarla, vuelve a tener esa pequeña guerra en sus bocas y la detective nota el corazón del escritor golpeando contra su pecho, de la euforia y emoción. Después de librar esa batalla y avivar más ese hambre primitiva, Castle desciende usando sus labios para abrirse paso entre sus pechos.

Y ahí estaba. Su escritor, que es un auténtico maestro de la lengua en todos los aspectos, aventurándose en un exótico viaje alrededor de sus pechos haciendo gala de sus habilidades lingüísticas. Y de qué manera. La excitación hace que todo parezca más fácil, y ella se muerde el labio y se agarra más a Castle, pasando de tomarle por el cuello a clavar sus yemas en su espalda cuando percibe la humedad de sus labios a punto de rozar la aureola de su pezón. Ya está agarrándole por el elástico del bóxer y él bajando suavemente la única prenda que la queda cuando llaman al móvil de Beckett. Ambos, al unísono, bufan.

-¿Y si pasas?  
Beckett tuerce los labios, resignada- Voy a ver quién es –y se acerca a la cómoda de su habitación, todavía temblando. Castle se acerca por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos mientras deja pequeños besos por su espalda- Genial, es la comisaría -pronuncia irónicamente, dejando el móvil de mala manera en su sitio. A qué horas más raras e inoportunas decide la gente cometer un crimen, piensa.  
El escritor suspira contra su espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro- Siempre la poli, ¿eh?  
Beckett se ríe- Sí, siempre la poli.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leeeer! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos mañana :3.


	13. Helado

Buenas nocheeees! ^^ Ya estoy de vuelta, un dia mas. Este es un capitulo algo dulce :P (ya entendereis a que me refiero) y a mi me ha gustado bastante escribirlo :3. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste! :D

* * *

**Día 13:**** Helado**

Castle sabe que ella lo va superando. Que vuelve a crecer poco a poco y a despojarse de todos sus miedos. Está orgulloso, realmente lo está, y cada vez que la ve sonreír él también se crece un poco más y siente que puede bajar la guardia.

Pero aún no está bien. Y cuando Beckett no está bien, Castle no se ve capaz de dormir con la conciencia tranquila. En lugar de eso, se pone a dar vueltas sobre su mismo, revolviendo las sábanas. Y solo consigue darse un poco más de trabajo al día siguiente cuando se meta en una guerra con su propia cama, y no acabe de hacerla hasta que se haya llevado, por lo menos, quince minutos.

Pero ese día tiene una idea. Una idea que no espera que funcione. De hecho, ni siquiera espera que Beckett acceda a llevarla a cabo, pero tiene que intentarlo. Por eso, cuando deja pasar el día entero en la comisaría, sin presionarla demasiado –es como una especie de procedimiento que Castle hace cuando espera que la detective no acabe muy cansada de él- antes de despedirse de ella la agarra de la muñeca. Ella se da la vuelta, mirándola con interrogación.

Y el momento se vuelve incómodo, así que Castle la suelta rápidamente. Luego se rasca un poco el cuello, dubitativo y le pregunta:

-¿Haces algo esta noche?  
Beckett arquea una ceja- ¿Estás intentando tontear conmigo, Castle?  
-¡No! –contesta rápidamente, y seguro que Beckett se ha dado cuenta de cómo le tiembla el labio. Nada bueno- No. Es solo que… –intenta buscar las palabras correctas, no es el momento de hacerse el valiente y soltar por esa boca todo lo que pasea por su mente. Beckett aún está convaleciente- quiero enseñarte algo.

Castle se espera un "_no_" rotundo. Y sin la típica excusa mínima para parecer cordial. De hecho, ya está a punto de darse la vuelta porque han pasado diez segundos y Beckett sigue mirándolo con esa cara de desconcierto y parece que en cualquier momento le va a mandar a la mierda. Pero luego sonríe, con sinceridad aparentemente, el rostro de Castle se ilumina y reza para que no le suelte una de las suyas.

-¿Debería tener miedo? –suelta, desafiante, pero suena segura. Castle bufa, sonriendo también. Es Kate, después de todo. Y casi se alegra de que todavía le quede un poco de esa ironía tan propia de ella. No es su Beckett sin ese ápice de humor negro.  
-Solo si eres alérgica a todo lo que te pueda producir un orgasmo gastronómico. Espero que no porque entonces me vas a chafar lo que te tenía preparado.

Beckett se dirige hacia el ascensor, echándole una última mirada antes de darle la espalda, _ese_ tipo de mirada con _esa_ sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacer que todo su organismo colapsase y se sintiera entre la frontera entre lo real y subjetivo. Con esa magia marca Beckett.

-Conduzco yo, escritor.

* * *

Cuando entran por la puerta, se encuentran a Martha y Alexis. Por la forma que se levantan, parece que les estaban esperando. Entonces a Castle solo le basta con lanzarles una mirada para iniciar la comunicación no-verbal familiar. Y ellas asienten, dirigiéndose hacia Beckett para saludarla con abrazos, como si la estuvieran consolando y el escritor reza para que no parezca todo demasiado sobreactuado y agotador. Pero Beckett sonríe, parece feliz y que se siente en un lugar acogedor, y eso le relaja. Tanto que suspira, tranquilo y provoca que ella le mire con extrañeza. Él solo niega con la cabeza.

Martha y Alexis se dirigen escaleras arriba, todo parece planeado. Cuando Castle ve que gozan de toda intimidad, se va hacia el frigorífico, gritando antes un "_gracias por los helados_" al aire, obteniendo un "_de nada_" prácticamente al unísono por parte de las dos.

-¿Helados? –pregunta Beckett, con curiosidad- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Castle?  
Cuando termina de sacar todas las tarrinas del congelador y colocarlas casi por orden sobre la encimera, se vuelve hacia ella- En mi familia tenemos una especie de ritual –la detective no dice nada, solo inquiere con la mirada y Castle capta el mensaje-. Cada vez que estamos un poco de… bueno, ya sabes, capa caída –explica entre dientes, quitando las tapas a cada tarrina. Intenta moderar sus palabras, procurando no adentrarse demasiado en su espacio personal- hacemos una cata de helados. Parece una tontería, pero ayuda muchísimo.  
-¿Capa caída? –pregunta Beckett, divertida- A saber qué habrás hecho.

Castle no dice nada. Solo la mira, a los ojos. Y en medio de esa extraña telepatía, Beckett empieza a ser receptiva y su expresión cambia. El escritor puede apreciar cómo traga saliva, como agacha su cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual, y empieza a preguntarse si ha hecho lo correcto. Si no la ha cagado hasta el fondo, lo último que quiere es crear otra cortina de humo.

-Beckett, yo… Si no quieres… Vamos que… yo lo entiendo –Castle se siente todo un idiota tartamudeando por los nervios. Beckett se muerde el labio, medio soltando una carcajada. Parece triste. Sus ojos dicen que está triste, pero si se las apaña para reír la cosa no puede ir tan mal.  
-Espero que tengas de chocolate. O café –y él también sonríe, sacando dos cucharas del cajón y cediéndole una.  
-Sí, está ahí –señala.

Beckett al principio empieza tímida, insegura. Coge de poco a poco, un poquito, prácticamente no llega ni a la mitad de la cuchara. Y a Castle le exaspera toda esa parsimonia. Resopla, riéndose.

-Beckett, realmente son para ti. No tienes por qué comértelos con cuentagotas. Vamos, una cata no tiene por qué ser refinada.

Y Castle da ejemplo devorando como un animal todo helado que se encontraba por delante. Supone que lo hace de una manera demasiado grotesca e incivilizada porque Beckett empieza a reírse, mirándolo. Los modales, cuando hay hambre en juego o una suculencia notablemente valiosa, dejan de existir para él.

-Pareces un animal, Castle –dice, entre carcajadas. Castle se muere por dentro cuando la ve así, riéndose tan feliz. Sobre todo porque es él el que hace que se ría así. Y se siente que puede con todo con esa imagen.  
-Aún no has visto nada –a pesar de haberlo dicho con toda la inocencia de la que es capaz de hacer uso, a esa frase cualquiera le encontraría su doble sentido. Y en el fondo se arrepiente, así que sigue comiendo, esperando a que Beckett haga lo mismo.

Y en algún momento, no puede porque ella le ha agarrado por el brazo. Le atrae todo lo que le permite la encimera, mirándole con comicidad, suspirando.

-Pareces un niño pequeño. Deberías mirarte en un espejo cuando haces eso, Castle.  
-Me encanta el helado. En serio, me encanta.  
-Y como te encanta te pones como un cerdo –cuestiona, suspicaz. Y Castle finge estar ofendido, pero la situación no le deja, entre la inexplicable expresión de su compañera y las pintas que tienen que tener él, los dos se echan a reír.

Cuando se vuelven a mirar, Beckett vuelve a fijarse detenidamente en su rostro. Se acerca más, murmurando un "_deja que te quite eso_". Y acerca su dedo pulgar al mentón, quitando los restos de helado, para luego subir hacia su labio inferior. Y tras pasar su dedo dos o tres veces hay un breve momento de conexión y lo pasa una cuarta vez, lentamente. Pero sin fijarse en el helado concretamente, sino en el labio. Y Castle la ve haciendo eternos viajes desde sus labios a sus ojos, constantemente. Rick se siente viviendo una especie de _déjà vu_ y el ambiente, repentinamente, empieza a saturarse, obligándoles a respirar su propia incomodidad.

Pero Beckett no se separa. Solo posa su dedo ahí. Parece que va a murmurar algo, y Castle también. El escritor siente que ha perdido el don del habla y solo se queda quieto, dejando que su propia fuerza de atracción actúe sobre ellos. En ese momento, piensa que hasta las propias leyes de la física han sido creadas para volverles locos.

Él juraría que ella se acerca, y también juraría que por inercia propia, él capta el mensaje y se vuelve a acercar. Y el dedo de la detective se desliza desde sus labios hacia el cuello de su camisa. Y están tan, tan cerca que casi puede memorizar con cierta exactitud a qué velocidad respira Beckett.

Pero el ruido de alguien bajando por las escaleras rompe la magia, y ellos se separan. Castle se pregunta qué mierdas había sido eso mientras dirige su atención ahora hacia la escalera. Tiene la espalda húmeda, supone que estará sudando la gota gorda. Como para no.

-Papá, me voy –avisa Alexis, antes de salir por la puerta. Parece que el don de la inoportunidad se transmite de padres a hijos también, piensa Castle. Luego suspira, nervioso y se ve poco capaz de volver a establecer el contacto visual con Beckett. Ha sido demasiado raro.

Pero la que se aventura a hacerlo es ella.

-Oye, Castle –susurra, y él se decanta por mirarla. Dubitativo, pero lo hace. Y cree que es totalmente adorable cuando la ve con esa timidez-. Gracias.  
-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
-Por esto –señala los helados-. Últimamente me he comportado como una gilipollas, como si tuvieras la culpa de todo. Y no sé, no he estado muy fina –traga saliva, apartando la vista durante unos segundos-. Creo que nunca podré agradecerte como de verdad te mereces todo esto.  
-¿Y qué es _esto_?  
-Que estés a mi lado. Que me sigas aguantando y todavía te queden fuerzas para seguir trayéndome un café cada día.

Castle no dice nada, solo sonríe. Beckett parece que prefiere no tocar lo que ha pasado antes y él, en parte, agradece ese gesto. Sus ojos oscilan entre ella y el helado, mandando el mensaje. Se están empezando a derretir y espera a que ella también se dé cuenta. Sonríe, cogiendo la cuchara y, cuando el escritor vuelve a prestarla atención, la observa imitándole. Como antes, comiendo como una fiera y soltando de vez en cuando algún "_mmm_". Y en ese momento, sabe que ha triunfado quizá no en todos los sentidos, pero sí en casi todos.

En algún momento, un "_siempre_" sale de su boca. Totalmente inconsciente. Y cuando lo hace, Beckett se detiene un momento, para sonreírle. No como siempre, esta vez es especial. Hay algo en su sonrisa. Algo diferente e inexplicable.

Cuando vuelve a lo suyo, Castle jura que se siente como un dios.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! 3 Nos vemos mañana! :3


	14. Metamorfosis

****Heloooooooou! :3 Otro dia mas que me teneis aqui ^^. Bueno, el de hoy es... raro. Rarisimo. Lo mas raro que he escrito en mi vida, de verdad jajajaja. EL desafio de hoy la verdad es que era complicado y no he sabido muy bien por donde cogerlo. Asi que espero que haya salido lo suficiente decente. Y tambien espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 14:**** Metamorfosis**

Cuando se levanta de la cama, siente una ligera sensación de incomodidad consigo misma. Inexplicable e incomparable, porque nunca se había sentido así. Bosteza, desperezándose levemente y poniéndose en pie. La cosa se enrarece aún más, es como si hubiera crecido. Además, el cuerpo le pesa, por alguna razón. Se encoge de hombros, dubitativa, supone que habrá sido la cena del día anterior.

Sin darle mucha importancia, se dirige hacia el baño. Piensa que lo que necesita es una buena ducha. Así que se mete dentro, cierra la puerta, empieza a desnudarse y… bum, se mira al espejo.

Hay algo raro. Demasiado raro.

Y, después de tirarse, por lo menos, cinco minutos observándose anonadada, grita como si hubiera visto algún espectro o algo parecido. Su piel empalidece y empieza a tambalearse. Se da cuenta de que, como siga así, empezará a hiperventilar y la situación solo empeorará más, y no tiene ganas de aguantar esa carga. Así, que se lleva las manos a la cabeza, inspira y espira profundamente, intentando buscar la relajación dentro de sí misma.

Luego se dispone a entrar en la ducha, con un poco de suerte el agua borrará esa imagen de su cabeza. Igual está dormida. Igual se acaba despertando. Así que yace bajo el cálido chorro de agua procedente de la alcachofa, inmóvil, esperando a que se produzca el milagro.

* * *

Beckett nunca ha creído en dios y en esos momentos lo agradece. De lo contrario habría sido todo mucho menos fácil. Aún así se pregunta qué clase de castigo divino debe de haberle caído encima para acabar así.

En cuanto sale del ascensor, lo que más le sorprende es cómo todo el mundo la saluda con naturalidad. Como si siempre hubiera sido así. Como si no percibieran nada extraño.

Menos una mujer. Una mujer que la mira de arriba abajo, atónita. Puede notar cómo su mandíbula tiembla, sus ojos desproporcionalmente abiertos no son capaces de fijarse en otra cosa que sea ella y, tras unos segundos, reconoce a esa mujer.

Tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-Dime que no ha sido cosa tuya –se acerca a paso ligero y semi destructivo hacia ella. Un poco más y la gente podrá ver cómo echa vapor por todos sus poros-. Dime que no has hecho nada.  
-Pero ¿y a mí qué me cuentas? –la mujer traga saliva. Beckett la observa con suspicacia e, inconscientemente, se le ocurre pensar que no está nada mal. Es guapa, tiene muy buen cuerpo. Tiene un morbo bastante peculiar. Demasiado peculiar. Se intenta quitar esa idea sacudiendo la cabeza. No ha sido para nada normal, y mucho menos, apropiado. Cuando está a su altura, la coge por los hombros.  
-Entonces explícame esto¬ –ruega, oscilando sus ojos entre la mujer y Beckett-. Porque yo sí que no he tenido nada que ver.  
-Oye, yo… –la mujer se muerde el labio inferior, mirándola detenidamente. Beckett siente cómo la va desnudando con la mirada y eso no ayuda. No ahora mismo- Va a sonar raro, pero creo que estás bueno. Muy, muy bueno. Y se supone que soy heterosexual.  
-Castle, ponte serio, por dios. De repente, nos levantamos, tú eres una tía y yo, un tío. ¿Cómo explicas esto?  
-No sé, pero igual deberíamos aprovecharnos de esto. ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar… cómo sería llevar las riendas? –arquea una ceja, Castle suspira, inquiriendo más en el tema- Ya sabes, Beckett. Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería si tuviera un-  
-Vale, ya está. Déjalo, Castle –le interrumpe, luego suspira, sus nervios de acero empiezan a fundirse, y ella sabe que esto no puede acabar muy bien-. Ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Es verdad. ¿Y yo quién soy?  
-Deberías llamarte Gumercinda o Rigoberta. Te mereces un nombre así o peor.  
-Gracias, eh –hurga en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pintillo vaquero, ajustado. Cuando se da la vuelta, Beckett no puede evitar dejar de mirarle y pensar el buen culo que le hacían esos pantalones. Luego exaspera, agobiada. Es demasiado para ella-. Mira, he encontrado mi carné –lo lee, sorprendiéndose-. ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Castle? Suena raro. Pero es guay –se encoge de hombros.  
Beckett le imita, arrugando sus labios con suficiencia. Tampoco era tan feo- Kenneth. Kenneth Beckett.  
-¿Sabes que con esa camiseta que llevas se te marca _todo_? Y yo que pensaba que estaba muy bueno cuando era un tío. Pero madre mía, Beckett. Has dejado el listón altísimo.  
Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, si la intención de Castle era templar la tensión que había adquirido el ambiente, estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario- Castle, como vuelvas a abrir la boca te juro que–  
-¿Vas a pegar a una mujer? –y por alguna razón, algo en sus adentros le hizo sentirse levemente culpable. No podía luchar contra eso y lo sabe. Tiene las de perder.  
-No juegues con eso, ¿vale? –entierra su rostro entre sus manos. Es peor que una pesadilla. Pero es que es demasiado real, y ser consciente de eso es lo que le está torturando a Beckett.  
-Míralo por el lado bueno –hay veces en las que la detective, realmente, envidia a Castle. Demasiadas para su desgracia. A él se le veía tranquilo y sosegado, y ella era una maraña de nervios-. Ya no te vendrá la regla. No tendrás que vivir con eso –Castle suena tan fino y alentador como siempre.  
-No, pero ¿sabes qué? Podré consolarme pensando que te tocará a ti vivir esa desgracia.  
Y Castle la mira afligido con un hondo reparo y angustia- Ay dios, qué mierda.

* * *

Se levanta de su cama como un resorte, ahogándose con su propia saliva. Jura que el corazón le va a mil por hora y piensa que le conviene relajarse si no quiere que salga despedido. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando los ojos intentando recordar lo típico que se hace en una clase de yoga. Lo que más necesita ahora es encontrar el equilibrio interior. Pero no es capaz.

Casi de forma brusca, lleva sus dos manos a sus pechos, tanteándolos. Se asegura de que hay masa ahí. Cuando nota sus dos bultos, firmes entre sus dedos, utiliza sus manos para seguir palpándose el resto de su cuerpo. Tiene forma de mujer, así que se vuelve a tirar sobre la cama, suspirando largamente, aliviada. Mira su reloj, las cinco y media. Le queda poco menos de media hora para seguir durmiendo y está demasiado desvelada. Y sigue un poco de mala baba por el sueño que tan desafortunadamente se ha visto obligada a experimentar, así que busca su móvil y se pone a marcar cierto número. Cuando oye un "_¿sí?_" perezoso entre un par de bostezos, se queja casi gritando:

-No vuelvo a fiarme de tu gusto literario. Nunca, ¿me oyes? _Nunca_.  
-_Y yo que creía que era tu escritor favorito_ –bosteza nuevamente-. _Buenos días, por cierto. O días, directamente, porque ya veo que no has tenido el sueño muy relajado_.  
-No me jodas, Castle. Que no estoy de humor.  
-_Pero si me has llamado tú_ –se oye un bufido al otro lado-. _¿Qué ha pasado?_  
-He tenido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla –repite, tragando saliva-. Y te aseguro que es la peor que he tenido en mi vida.  
-_Ah, ya lo entiendo_ –suelta una carcajada, a lo que Beckett resopla, y él carraspea-. _Oye, yo qué iba a saber que "La Metamorfosis" te iba a dejar una secuela así. Pero por si acaso, ¿cómo se siente una cuando ve cómo se convierte en un asqueroso bicho?_  
-No lo sé –responde-. Cuando quiera saberlo, te pregunto cómo te sientes normalmente y seguro que, solo con eso, ya tengo una respuesta.  
-_¿Q-qué?_

Cuelga, pensando en que lo que necesita es una buena ducha.

Y esta vez espera que no sea un sueño.

* * *

Si teneis que lanzarme cosas a la cabeza hacedlo jajajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por tragaros esto y comentar! ^^ Hasta mañana! :3


	15. Belleza

****Holaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo ^^. Traigo el dia 15. Este es un poco bastante cortito, tampoco sabia muy bien como escribirlo. Era un tema muy... no se, sencillo :P. Pero espero que os gusteeee! 3

* * *

**Día 15:**** Belleza**

Siendo sinceros, a Kate Beckett le queda bien todo. _Todo_. Incluso el conjunto más estrafalario y chabacano adquiriría repentinamente una elegancia y refinamiento de la talla de algún diseñador de estos de renombre parisino por el simple hecho de que la magia marca Beckett se deposita como si fuera polvo sobre esta. Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estás enfrente de una diosa de las curvas y la sensualidad, sin perder ese punto de incontable calidad.

Pero, _dios_. Castle piensa que verla ella así debería estar prohibido en todas las constituciones habidas y por haber de ese país y el resto del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?

Y hasta que no le habla, no empieza a darse cuenta de que le duele la mandíbula. La estaba manteniendo desmesuradamente abierta, con sus músculos tensados bajo el efecto casi narcótico que admirar esa figura y lo bien que la esculpía el ceñido vestido. A la mierda el canon griego de la belleza, piensa. Está a punto de proponer a su compañera como nuevo canon de la belleza divina e inigualable.

-No, nada. Es solo que… –traga saliva, como puede. Sacude su cabeza, se cruza de brazos y respira profundamente. Jura que se está quedando sin aliento- tu vestido.  
-¿Sí? –Beckett le mira, a la expectativa. Como si quisiera oír algo, pero es que el escritor no sabe qué decir. Todo se queda pobre a su lado.  
-Nada, tu vestido. Solo eso –es una de las pocas veces en las que se siente como un idiota redomado. Poco más y podrá notar que le suda hasta el pelo-. Que es precioso, quiero decir. Muy… bonito –está a punto de decir que lo realmente extraordinario de esa prenda es lo que hay luciéndola. Porque sabe que visto en una percha no tendría esa inquietud casi hechizante que tiene ahora mismo. Pero no le salen las palabras, y cada vez que tiene pensado decir algo, se atraganta con eso.  
-Gracias –responde, parece complacida y él también sonríe. Pensaba que el color rojo era el único que la elevaba al estatus de diosa del universo, pero claramente, el morado ha ganado.

El vestido era sencillo, realmente. Y cualquier cosa levemente más pomposa lo habría estropeado. Ese es el inescrutable y maravilloso don de Beckett. Es capaz de convertir la sencillez en su arma más fuerte. Aunque no tenga nada de especial –simplemente es un vestido ceñido, corto pero no demasiado, lo justo. Satén, palabra de honor.

Pero es que hoy parece una estrella más en el cielo. Y Castle sigue tartamudeando y sintiéndose cada vez más imbécil.

-N–no sabía que ibas a venir –intenta pronunciar. Suena como si alguien le hubiese atropellado, pero al menos lo ha conseguido-. Pensaba que tenías… bueno, cosas que hacer.  
-Sí, bueno. Pensaba que me daría igual, pero luego vi tu cara de pena cuando te dije que no podía asistir y bueno. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir con ese peso en la conciencia? –lo dice de forma tan irónica y jocosa que parece que se está burlando de él, y cualquiera creería que está ahí por simple compromiso. O porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Pero Castle, inexplicablemente, es demasiado feliz. Tanto que sonríe, y de lo que sonríe le duelen las comisuras. Luego se relaja.  
-Eso digo yo. ¿Cómo ibas a seguir viviendo con la incertidumbre de saber cómo fue la gala de presentación de la tercera entrega de la saga_Heat_? –Beckett se ríe, escéptica. Castle se podría tirar horas y horas escuchando cómo suenan sus carcajadas, y lo sabe.

Sonríe, mirándola detenidamente, como si estuviera analizándola. Avanza dos pasos más, estrechando un poco más el espacio entre ellos. No por cortesía, sino por necesidad. Y por magnetismo también. Hoy Beckett desprende un aura extraña pero especial. Se siente como si fuera algo contagioso, y Castle no se resiste mucho.

En algún momento, ese aura se transmite hacia sus cuerdas vocales. Sin pensarlo un par de veces antes, suelta cómodamente- Y cómo iba a seguir viviendo sin verte así. Estás preciosa.

La expresión de ella cambia, radicalmente.

Castle traga saliva, está a punto de irse corriendo. No es ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados para hacerse el Romeo. No de esa forma, aunque haya sido de la manera más inocente que es capaz de hacer uso. No hace ni un mes que ha debido de cortar con su ex y ahí está él, sintiéndose todo un invasor de su burbuja personal. De repente nota la gran ausencia de metros cuadrados en un mismo espacio compartido y siente la irrefrenable tentación de alejarse tres o cuatro metros. Quiere salir vivo de esa y parece que se va a ahogar de un momento para otro.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo –lo que realmente le acaba haciendo que se ahogue es eso que dice Beckett, entre dientes, casi inaudible. Pero lo dice. Y Castle no lo dice verbalmente, pero sí visualmente que se lo repita-. Es decir, hoy estás… Bueno, te queda bien ese traje -y no se separa ni un centímetro más. Tampoco se mueve, solo se queda ahí. Observándola y dejando que la comunicación visual haga el resto-. Además, vamos a juego.

Castle se mira de arriba abajo, es verdad. Lleva una corbata del mismo color que su vestido. Se ríe, nervioso. Y luego hay otro breve momento de conexión cuando sube la mirada. Se muerde el labio, está a punto de decir algo y Beckett también. Pero en algún momento ambos se rinden y solo suspiran, prácticamente a la vez.

-Bueno, uhm. ¿Vamos con los demás? –propone el escritor, señalando la sala.  
-Sí –la detective se agarra al brazo de su compañero, como si en algún momento se hubiera declarado su acompañante oficial- sí, me parece bien

Y Castle siente que el mundo se para cada vez que nota su piel sobre la suya. Y solo con eso se conforma para seguir viviendo otros cuatro años más. Como ha estado haciendo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :3 (lo se, soy muy pesaita con esto jajajaja) Nos vemos mañanaaaa! :D


	16. Hogar

****Hooooooooooolis! Otro día más aquí ^^. Dïa 16, es que es bastante cursi, la verdad. Pero es que estos dos consiguen sacar lo mas romanticon de mi :P jajaja. Es uno de los que mas me gustan, asi que espero que a vosotros tambien os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 16:**** Hogar**

Una de las cosas que más le sorprenden desde hace un tiempo cuando se despierta es comprobar por sí misma cuánto tienen en común el escritor y ella. Y también es una de las cosas que más hacen parecerle adorable. Eso y el hecho de que, esté donde esté, él la hará sentirse como en casa. Esa agradable sensación de ver su intimidad resguardada y percibir esa comodidad en el ambiente solo propia de lo que llamas hogar.

Podrá estar en su casa, o en la de su novio. O en cualquier habitación lo suficiente lejos como para sentir añoranza por su casa. Dará igual. No pasará nada, porque si Castle está cerca, será como si siempre hubiera estado viviendo ahí. Como si fuera lo de siempre.

Y lo de siempre es incorporarse, estirarse levemente y oler el agradable aroma de huevos revueltos con tortitas, y el café recién hecho perfumando cada pared. Rascándose el estómago y relamiéndose a causa de la incipiente hambre, se dirige hacia el servicio como siempre hace. Se encuentra la bañera llena de agua, a la temperatura idónea para ella, con el agua espumosa pero sin que llegue a parecer que una capa de nieve se ha depositado sobre la superficie. Sonríe, huele a rosas. Como a ella siempre le gusta.

Después se pone el albornoz, que tiene correctamente doblado sobre el váter, recién lavado. Se desliza suavemente contra su piel mojada y se siente un poco mejor. Siente que ya no tiene tanto sueño. Se peina el pelo, se lo recoge y se dirige hacia el salón, casi silenciosamente, como si escapara de algo, queriendo pasar desapercibida. Ahí está. Sin nada puesto, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. Su torno y espalda todavía están levemente húmedos y su pelo, revuelto. Se le hace la boca agua cuando ve las pequeñas gotitas discurrir por su pecho y espalda. Era una imagen demasiado tentadora y deliciosa.

Se muerde el labio, un cosquilleo le recorre por todo el cuerpo cuando le ve y sabe que es la persona más feliz del mundo. Está ensimismado en poner la mesa, y ha caído hasta en el detalle de poner un lirio dentro de un vaso de agua, en el centro de la mesa. Siempre le ha llamado la atención, lo perspicaz que es para los detalles. Pueden parecer chorradas, una costumbre minuciosa que no tiene mucho valor, aparentemente. Pero a ella le encanta. Porque son esos los detalles los que la animan a seguir despertándose día a día.

Lo más gracioso es ver a Castle entregado en cuerpo y alma a que eso parezca el servicio de habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas superior. Como el Four Seasons. Arruga los labios, asegurándose de que todo está en orden. Y Kate se derrite de amor por dentro cuando él intenta tratarla como si fuera de la realeza o algo parecido. Sigue en su tarea de adecentar la mesa cuando ella se acerca por detrás y le rodea el abdomen con sus brazos, apoyando su frente sobre el comienzo de su cuello, dejando un suave beso mientras respira el embriagador aroma de su gel. Se podría pasar horas y horas haciendo eso, dejando que se impregne un poco de ese olor sobre su cuerpo. Lo que más le gusta es irse al trabajo y poder acordarse de él a base de profundizar un poco más cuando inspira. Es genial y le ayuda cuando le echa demasiado de menos.

-Me estás maleducando, Castle –susurra, mientras se pone ligeramente de puntillas, lo justo para hacerlo sobre su oído-. A este paso me vas a convertir en una niñata malcriada.  
-Pero si sabes que te encanta –termina de ultimar los últimos detalles, para darse la vuelta. Kate echa un vistazo a la mesa por encima del hombro de Castle antes de volver a centrarse en él. Parecía un auténtico restaurante y dios. Las tortitas tenían una pinta increíble con ese sirope de caramelo que se deshacía sobre ellas-. Y bueno, siempre te puedo bajar los humos –advierte, sonando a chiste. Sus brazos la aferran contra él, permitiendo a la detective sentir su calor corporal contra ella.  
-¿Bajarme a mí los humos? Me encantaría ver cómo lo haces –dice, desafiante, para después besarle la comisura de sus labios.  
-La poli nunca baja la guardia, ¿eh? –Castle corresponde ese gesto, dándole un beso sobre la punta de su nariz, continuando en un beso sobre sus labios, corto pero electrizante- Buenos días –susurra, antes de volver a dejar otro beso en la misma zona.  
-Buenos días. Gracias por llenarme la bañera. Y por el jabón. Y el albornoz –suelta una leve carcajada. Castle la conoce muy bien. A la perfección. Y se deleita por lo bien que sabe demostrarlo.  
-¿Algo más? –pregunta Castle, jactancioso. Kate puede notar cómo entierra su cara en su cuello. Cómo recorre esa zona con su nariz y tiembla ante el contacto. Castle sabe aprovecharse de sus puntos débiles y usarlos a su favor.  
-Sí –traga saliva, le envuelve más, estrechando más el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos-. Gracias por existir.

Castle se separa lo justo y necesario como para tener una visión más o menos perceptible de sus ojos. Su aliento cae sobre sus labios y sus narices se rozan, casi jugueteando. Beckett jura que estos momentos, en los que la atmósfera se recarga de su intenso magnetismo y la física y la química recae enteramente sobre ellos, son los momentos que cada día hacen que la ausencia del escritor en su vida, aunque sea casi inapreciable por sus brevedad, se convierta en algo insufrible. En una necesidad que necesita ser suplida con urgencia.

Él responde "_para eso están los compañeros_" mientras se encoge de hombros y ella se ríe de su intento por soltar un chiste. Vuelven a unir sus labios, acompasados prácticamente. Beckett sonríe sobre ellos, mientras profundizan el contacto. Y en ese momento, siente que está preparada para hacer frente a todo y que puede con cualquier cosa que se le venga encima porque está en tierra firme. Porque está en su hogar.

Y porque, para Katherine Beckett, la definición de hogar es sentir a Castle sobre ella protegiéndola del mundo. Y ahí es donde se encuentra segura.

Donde puede respirar tranquila y vivir lo que le resta de vida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leeeeer! :3 Hasta mañana! :D


	17. Vulnerabilidad

Buenaaaaas! :3 Dia 17 al canto. Si no sabeis lo que es el spooning, os dejo una descripcion visual de eso :P ( albums/jj135/krystal_ ). Bueno, este es bastante cortito, la verdad. No sabia muy bien sobre que escribir pero... no se espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 17:**** Vulnerabilidad**

Hoy no ha sido su mejor día y tiene toda la pinta de acabar igual de mal. Y casi se ríe de la situación porque, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años se siente igual de irascible e indefenso que cuando era un crío de no más de diez años. Y no es algo que le guste admitir abiertamente, pero está ahí. Y si no lo estuviera, no estaría ahora mismo en posición fetal sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo. Le gusta estar feliz, le gusta aparentar que está feliz. Le hace sentirse poderoso y que tiene todo bajo control. Como si en su palma de la mano tuviera cosidos los hilos que mueven el mundo. Eso le relaja y le hace vivir sin inseguridades.

Pero sabe que, en el fondo, es un niño pequeño. Sentirse un niño pequeño en ese mundo de adultos egocéntricos y miserables no es algo que ayude a abrirse camino. Solo le hace más pequeño y vulnerable y recordar por qué acabó siendo un gilipollas. Y cuando quieres redimirte, lo único que buscas es sentirte como un gilipollas.

Castle ha cambiado mucho. Está totalmente irreconocible, pero aún así, en momentos como estos, siente que no ha progresado nada.

Y es ahí cuando su autoestima se va al carajo.

Puede oír unos pasos acercarse a él. Frágiles, como si tuvieran miedo. Él sigue inmóvil, siguiendo en su ardua tarea de repetirse una y otra vez que hoy no debería haberse despertado. No para oír cómo un presunto asesino le recrimina que no tiene ni idea de lo que es tener un padre. Soportarlo, quererlo, sentir que está ahí y cómo, de un día para otro, ver que se esfuma. Ni idea.

A Castle todavía le sigue doliendo. Como le duele recordar a todos esos niñatos que le señalaban porque no tenía padre. Cómo se reían de él y le trataban como a un ser marginal. Porque la mayoría de los días se tenía que ir solo a casa sin ver esa figura paterna que le hiciera sentir arropado. Sin partidos de béisbol, sin pelota de fútbol. Castle ni siquiera sabe montar en bicicleta y es algo que siempre le ha pesado.

Lo más jodido era aguantar cómo le miraban con pena. Cómo la gente sabía que estaba solo, pero aún así tampoco se molestaban mucho en acercarse. La gente hablaba de él, lo sabía, siempre a sus espaldas. O peor era que se enteraba de todo, de alguna manera. Siempre sabía que era el centro de todo tipo de comentarios que harían sentir basura a cualquiera que los oyera. Siendo un niño que vivía de los recuerdos y situaciones de su infancia tenía que plantar cara a ese mundo de adultos. A ese mundo cuyo lema es pisar al de al lado sin remordimiento alguno.

Y ahí estaba ese tío, recordándole que no tenía padre. Recordándole que siempre ha sido un desecho social.

-Hey –siente un cálido aliento sobre su oído, mientras la presencia de un cuerpo se amolda a él por su espalda, cálido. Le hace sentir mejor, reconfortado y seguro. Pero la impotencia le hace quedarse inmóvil.

Percibe ese cuerpo estrechando más el espacio. Apegándose más a él. Unos suaves besos se despliegan por su nuca, provocando que los escalofríos recorran su cuerpo. Sin darse mucha cuenta, empieza a sonreír, mientras siente como una mano le acaricia el brazo, desde su hombro hasta su muñeca, con las yemas de sus dedos, dejando una placentera sensación por toda esa zona. Y cuando llega a su mano, la agarra y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. Castle se deja, suspirando y afianzando ese contacto. Se siente irascible e indefenso, pero tenerla cerca, por muy negro que vea todo, siempre acaba aplacando de alguna manera el dolor sobre ese punto débil. Y deja de ahogarse con sus recuerdos, como si ella fuera un salvavidas.

-¿Cómo estás? –vuelve a hablar. Castle agradece esa paciencia, porque piensa que, después de tirarse todo un día sin dirigirle la palabra, lo menos probable que sucediera fuese tener a Beckett abrazada a su espalda, intentando hacerle recobrar esa confianza que suele tener en sí mismo.  
Se encoge de hombros- Hay veces que es difícil seguir sonriendo.  
-Lo sé –vuelve a dejar otro par de besos sobre su cuello.  
-Lo siento. No he estado muy fino y no tendría que haberlo pagado contigo. Lo siento, en serio.  
-Todos tenemos un mal día –Castle afianza más el contacto, relajando su postura hasta sentir la figura de la detective encajando totalmente con la suya, mientras se lleva su mano a sus labios, para besarla-. Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Que no te voy a dejar. Y que si necesitas algo…  
-Sí. Sí, lo sé –las palabras de su novia le hacen sentirse resguardado de cualquier cosa. Sigue sonriendo con más fuerza. Y por un momento vuelve a parecer el hombre de siempre, recuperando parte de su seguridad. Y, una vez más, sabe por qué está tan irremediablemente enamorado de esa mujer-. Esto probablemente lo sepas y te sonará a total redundancia –se aclara la voz-, pero te adoro, Kate –vuelve a besar su mano-. Gracias por no cansarte de mí.

Puede palpar su calor extendiéndose por su espalda y uniéndose con el suyo. El peso del mundo vuelve a restablecerse, dejando de ser tan exhausto cargar con él y la tensión recreada en el ambiente se afloja. Y en pocos minutos, esa sensación desagradable que se había asentado en su estómago desaparece, casi le sorprende el hecho de que le haya entrado hambre cuando ha dejado de estar en la posición de alerta.

Puede que el mundo de los adultos sea una porquería, pero es una de las pocas veces en las que, sabiendo a lo que se enfrenta es capaz de levantarse inquebrantable y saber que no se va a volver a caer. Porque sabe que ahí está Beckett, y sabe que a su lado el mundo empieza a parecer un sitio mejor. Un sitio en el que, quizá, hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

A base de caricias y pequeños besos, ambos acaban por quedarse dormidos en pocos minutos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Y gracias por leer y comentar! :D (lo que siempre digo y tal jajaja). Hasta mañana! :3


	18. Piano

****Heeeeeeeeeeeeello! Pues aqui estoy un dia mas ^^. 18, haciendo algo juntos. Se me ocurrio esta idea y... bueno, no se si sera muy veridica porque ni siquiera se si Castle sabe tocar el piano jajaja. Pero bueno, como tiene uno... supuse que si :P, ademas es uno con los que mas he disfrutado escribiendo (ya entendereis por que ^^). Por cierto, la cancion en la que me inspire es One Way, de Robert Duncan (si, esa que sale al final del 5x10, me encanto 3), asi que si podeis escucharla con esa cancion de fondo, mejor :) (link: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZGDp2REb49w). Espero que os gusteeeee!^^

* * *

**Día 18:**** Piano**

A Beckett siempre le ha encantado el piano de cola de su casa. Siempre que entraba por esa puerta, era en lo segundo que se fijaba. Ahí, erguido, voluminoso y de un negro brillante, rogando por ser tocado. Ahí fue cuando se empezó a replantear que Castle igual estaba hecho un Casanova. Al menos en su faceta más artística. No era difícil imaginárselo. Ya hacía el amor al papel con una pluma cuando escribía. De la misma manera podría hacerle al amor al piano y no dejar a nadie indiferente, y está segura que a ella tampoco. Y se muere de ganas de comprobarlo. Aunque sea para hacerle de rabiar.

-No sabía que tocaras el piano.  
-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Beckett se sienta sobre la banqueta, acariciando con delicadeza y suavidad la reluciente madera de –probablemente, piensa- ébano. No tiene ni idea de cómo tocarlo. Siempre ha querido saber, pero nunca se ha puesto. Roza las teclas de marfil con veneración, cuidadosamente, como si se fuera a romper.

-¿Debería estar sorprendida? –pregunta, mirando a su derecha. Ahí se erguía Castle, mirándola con desafío.  
-¿Y yo debería estarlo? –pregunta, señalando el piano con un leve gesto de cabeza. Beckett suelta una leve carcajada, negando con la cabeza.  
-Nunca me he puesto realmente en serio con esto. Me gusta mucho. Cuando era pequeña me imaginaba siendo un prodigio del piano enfrente de cientos de personas. Supongo que se quedó en un sueño.  
-Si quieres te enseño –Castle se sienta a su lado, cerca, lo suficiente para notar su hombro rozando el suyo y eso hace que ella de un respingo. Ante esto nota cómo el escritor se aleja dejando de invadir su burbuja de aire personal y no sabe si agradecerlo o maldecir sus mecanismos de autodefensa.  
-Castle, no creo que–  
-Ya verás –interrumpe, empezando a tocar una melodía con su mano derecha. Suena sencillo, corto, pero a los ojos y oídos de la detective Castle parecía un prodigio de la música.  
-Resulta que al final vas a ser la reencarnación de Beethoven y Shakespeare.  
-¿Todavía lo dudabas? –pregunta jactancioso, repitiendo la melodía- Hazlo tú.  
-No sé tocarlo.  
-Venga, inténtalo –se desplaza hacia su izquierda, dejando a Beckett tener el espacio necesario para tocar cómodamente-. Con la mano derecha.

La mano de la detective tiembla. Eso no puede ser una buena idea. Y no está en pos de aguantar a Castle en la comisaría burlándose de su carencia de dotes musicales y recordando lo muy por encima que está de ella. Mira hacia su compañero, casi rogándole piedad. Pero no le ve sonriendo con esa sorna propia de él. Ni parece que vaya a decir algo. Traga saliva.

-Beckett, no me voy a reír de ti, si es lo que estás pensando. Los prodigios no nacen, se hacen. Tendrías que leer mi primer amago de relato, te mearía de risa –sonríe, y a la detective le recorre una sensación de plenitud y satisfacción por el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, ella también le sonríe, e intenta imitar la suave melodía.

Al principio suena horrible. Desastrosa. Para qué engañarse, hasta Castle se lo dice sutilmente y esta le replica con una mirada intimidatoria, rebufando. No tarda mucho en disculparse y repetir él la melodía. Esta vez sin moverse, solo inclinando su cuerpo. Puede sentir el antebrazo del escritor rozándole contra su pecho y poniéndola nerviosa. La circunstancia era, cuanto menos, inverosímil. Cuando vuelve a su sitio, la detective está conteniendo la respiración y Castle la mira inquisitivo. Suelta el aire, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lo último que quiere es hacer una réplica personal que los momentos compartidos entre Heat y Rook. No quiere llevar el contexto ficticio al real. Vuelve a intentar tocarlo, con más brío y fragor. El resultado ha debido de ser horrible porque Castle la mira con una lástima enternecida. Lo último que necesita es darle pena al escritor, y lo sabe.

-A ver, déjame –su compañero se levanta, por algún motivo y ella no está muy segura de qué va a hacer. Hasta que nota sus piernas envueltas entre las suyas, su espalda pegada a su pecho, y nuca rozando su clavícula.

Esa es toda una invasión de espacio personal. Pero Beckett ni se molesta en apartarse, ni en apartarle a él de la manera más brusca y violenta posible, como habría hecho hace un año. En lugar de eso traga saliva como puede, intentando que no se dé cuenta de que está sudando a chorros y rogando a algo, mientras intenta mantener la calma, para que no pase nada de lo que luego se arrepienta.

-Castle –murmura, esforzándose para que su tono de voz no la delate.  
-¿Te molesta? –pregunta. Eso sí ha sonado con sorna y le molesta demasiado que él sí consiga darse cuenta de el cariz que toma la situación.  
-Más te vale no aprovecharte. Tengo una pistola.

El escritor vuelve a repetir la melodía, usando su misma mano. Cuando acaba, la posa encima de la de Beckett. El hecho de que todo ese calor que emanaba de ahí la hiciera sentir de mil y una formas –todas demasiado agradables como para ser correctas- es algo que la está atemorizando. Eso y que su estómago está experimentando una especie de zoológico y va aumentando más conforme el tiempo va pasando. Castle guía los dedos de Beckett por las teclas, haciéndole tocar justo como él sabe esa melodía. No sabe si es por el hecho de que la situación ha adquirido cierta atmósfera altamente enrarecida, pero suena bastante mejor que antes.

-¿Ves? Así. No es tan difícil.

Luego nota su mano izquierda haciendo lo mismo. Tocando lo que parecía el acompañamiento y la segunda parte. Sabe que no va a recordar cómo se toca. Ni esa canción ni ninguna que se proponga. Porque cada vez que se ponga, evocará al recuerdo de sentir el pecho de Castle subir y bajar sobre su espalda. Y su respiración lo suficiente cerca de su cuello como para querer salir corriendo de allí.

Lo peor es reconocer muy a su pesar que, en el fondo, le está encantando. Es la situación más sensual que ha experimentado nunca. Involucrando un piano, y eso le da puntos extra. Se ruboriza, dando gracias a que el escritor no tiene una vista detallada de cómo va el panorama.

-¿La has compuesto tú? -pregunta, mientras de deja llevar por las manos de Castle.  
-Sí. Cuando no puedo escribir me ayuda inventarme alguna canción. Creas que no, estimula la creatividad.  
A Beckett le encanta ese tono de listillo del escritor. Le gusta conocer esa nueva faceta suya- Me gusta. Es bonita -imita su tono.  
-Lo dices como si fuera una coña -ella se ríe, mirándolo de reojo, burlesca. Castle la mira de la misma manera.

Cuando acaba la canción, se detienen. Castle no aparte sus manos, siguen sobre las de ella. Y Beckett tampoco quiere apartarlas. En algún momento, esa atmosfera ha empezado a cargarse de ingravidez y fascinación, y cierto magnetismo que hace que se vayan acercando más. Tanto que Beckett casi no se puede mover. Y la culpabilidad es demasiado placentera, le encanta estar así. Le encanta sentir el calor de Castle envolviéndola como nadie ha hecho. Se siente especial. Gira su cabeza, hasta poder tener una imagen clara de su rostro.

Y desea no haberlo hecho. En los ojos de Castle hay cierto matiz instigador, y a la vez voluptuoso y delicioso. Casi puede observar cómo se muerde los labios. Y cómo se empieza a poner nervioso cuando en la mirada de Beckett aparece gradualmente un trasfondo similar.

Se les está yendo de las manos y lo saben.

No sabe muy bien cómo, pero se han empezado a inclinar. Las manos de Castle sujetan con fuerzas las suyas y ella se deja, incluso pone de su parte. Casi puede notar el aliento del escritor golpeando contra sus labios cuando el timbre de su móvil y la vibración golpea contra las piernas de ambos. Beckett lo saca rápidamente, Castle se levanta alejándose, tan bruscamente que casi se cae y suspiran a la vez.

No sabe si agradecer a la comisaría haber roto ese pequeño momento de magia o decidir que, la próxima vez, el mejor recurso sea no llevarse el móvil cuando vaya a casa de Castle.

Y, obviamente, Beckett opta por lo primero. Porque es así.

Porque con Castle no. Y es algo que tiene claro, aunque sepa que la veracidad de eso sea casi nula. Pero cree hacer lo correcto.

Aun así, sigue sonriendo. Y seguirá así hasta por lo menos lo que queda de mes. O hasta que le toque irse de casa de Castle y encuentre un piso nuevo.

Lo que más le asusta es dar gracias por la explosión inconscientemente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentaaar! 3 Nos vemos mañana! :3


	19. Hipnosis

****Holaaaaaa! ^^ Ya me teneis aqui un dia mas. Este es repe" por asi decirlo (la proxima vez que haga un desafio de estos leere todo para no repetir temas, que verguenza T.T). Pero bueno, aun asi he intentado que salga algo decente. _In formal clothes_ era el de hoy (os suena de uno anterior, verdad? xd). Espero que este a la altura y, sobre todo, espero que os guste! :3

* * *

**Día 19:**** Hipnosis**

Lleva desde que han entrado por esa puerta mirándola de la forma más descarada habida y por haber sin ni siquiera esforzarse por disimularlo un poco. No cesa ni un segundo, y cuando habla con alguien procura que este esté de espaldas a la mujer, para poder observarla por encima del hombro y no romper el esquema mental riguroso que está dibujando en su memoria, con todos y cada uno de los pliegues de su vestido. Hoy soñará con el color morado satén, lo sabe.

Quizá lo más incómodo es cuando la propia persona se da cuenta de que a Castle su conversación le importa un bledo. O no que no le importe, sino que hay una fuerza mucho mayor captando su atención. Y él no sabe cómo disculparse porque, después de todo, nadie consigue de salir por su propio pie del estado de hipnotismo. Sabe que está exagerando cuando supone eso, pero cree que es lo que más se ajusta a lo que está sintiendo.

Suspira cada vez que el otro interlocutor se da la vuelta o se acaba yendo, algo intimidado. No puede ser sano, roza la demencia todo eso. La situación se complica incluso más cuando ve algún baboso acercándose a su musa y mirándola como si la fuera a comer mientras la cubre de elogios cuyo fin es llevársela a la cama. Ahí le entran ganas de salir corriendo cargando con ella sobre sus hombros, en plan justiciero. Y entonces se empieza a replantear de dónde ha salido ese sentimiento de autoritarismo hacia Beckett cuando ni siquiera han dado nada por hecho. Ni tienen pinta de hacerlo, al menos, por ahora.

Sacude la cabeza, relajando sus hombros. Quería disfrutar un poco de la velada –es _su_ velada, después de todo-, y realmente se siente como pez en el agua. Toda la gente de ese lugar le reclama, casi le duele la muñeca de firmar autógrafos y no hace más oír lo sorprendente y maravilloso que es leer _Aumenta el Calor_, un auténtico placer para la vista. Pero esa fiesta llega a un punto en el que él mismo siente que no es su sitio. La ceremonia gira en torno a él, pero se siente fuera de la órbita. Y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se extiende por su cuerpo.

Y sonríe al pensar lo mucho que está cambiando. Lo mucho que _ella_ le está cambiando.

Se acerca a servirse una copa de champán, rogando para que el alcohol acabe surtiendo el suficiente efecto como para empezar a percibir que forma parte de todo eso. Y cuando sostiene la elegante pieza de cristal con relieves pretenciosos en dorado por la copa para beberla de un trago, una mano se posa sobre su hombro e, instintivamente, se da la vuelta.

-Pareces aburrido.

Y lo único que es capaz es dar un sorbo, para después dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Castle intenta centrarse y no desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro sitio levantando una tensión innecesaria. Así que se aclara la garganta, cierra los ojos durante tres segundos y pone la mente en frío, buscando cualquier excusa que pareciera mínimamente válida para hacer que ella tampoco se sintiera fuera de órbita.

-La verdad es que es un coñazo de fiesta, para qué engañarnos –pero en cuanto hace contacto visual con su musa, las palabras salen solas-. Está bien para pasar el rato pero…  
-No es tu sitio –contesta Beckett, por él, casi riéndose. Si el Castle de hace cinco años se comparase con el de la actualidad, no querría volver a salir de casa-. Sí, te entiendo.  
-Pues no lo parece –deduce Castle, sorprendido-. Creía que te lo estabas pasando bien con el tío ese –gira su cabeza mirando al baboso de antes, y cuando lo piensa repara en lo demasiado celoso que ha sonado y se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca.  
-Se llama Tony –explica, con evidente sorna en su voz, que consigue poner al escritor de los nervios-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –acorta la distancia entre ellos, tentadora y él siente que en cualquier momento se ahoga con su saliva- ¿Es que estás celoso, Castle?  
Se muerde los labios, y sin pensarlo mucho contesta-: Pues sí.

Después se rasca su nuca, nervioso. Tartamudea un poco antes de decir nada, y la expresión con la que le mira Beckett no ayuda a ceder un poco de aplomo a la situación. Está por echarse la copa de champán por encima, suponiendo que, con muchísima suerte, dejará de soltar sandeces por esa boca. Él relaja su expresión, forzándose a mirarla con suspicacia y burla, rogando para que se tragase su cuento.

-No, bueno. _Celoso_ no es la palabra adecuada. Simplemente _resentido_ –remarca, con austeridad, mientras asiente con la cabeza restando preocupación-. No quiero que perviertan a mi musa, ya me entiendes. Escribo novelas de misterio, no pornografía literaria.  
-Vaya, cualquiera lo diría –su tono de voz suena irónico y desafiante. Castle está por rendirse-. Menos mal que en este tipo de fiestas no sirven tequila y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Ya no es por el hecho de que Beckett le está ganando y se está quedando encima de él. Es por el hecho de que, nada más soltar eso y dejarle a la altura del betún, le guiña un ojo, como si supiera toda la historia. Castle resopla, deseando que la tierra le tragase lo antes posible. Si se sentase sería capaz de planear el crimen perfecto con la discreción propia de una pluma. Pero está claro que, en cuanto a temas sobre Beckett se refiere, de repente se vuelve tan o más ostensible que Las Vegas en una noche de verano. Y demasiado delatador. Casi puede sentirse desnudado por la mirada de Beckett.

-No te enfades, Castle –ella le mira como si hubiera entendido perfectamente su legible expresión-. En realidad, te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a casa. Soy más de cerveza que de champán, ¿sabes? Además, yo también me estaba aburriendo.  
-¿Y vas a dejar a _tu_ Tony tirado? –sonríe con malicia y soberbia- ¿No te da pena?  
-¿Prefieres que te deje tirado a ti? –Castle no dice nada, pero no le hace falta. Beckett ha captado todo el mensaje a través de la comunicación visual y le sonríe. A Castle una felicidad inmediata le recorre su cuerpo de abajo a arriba y de arriba abajo, mientras se dispone a salir con Beckett.

Tampoco van a notar mucho su ausencia, después de todo. O eso quiere creer.

-Y me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Tú no?  
Castle no sabe si tomarse eso como una clara invitación para subir a su casa- Vale, tú pon las cervezas. Yo pongo los perritos.

Y en cuanto vuelve a mirar a Beckett y observa cómo esta le dedica esa mirada suya, rebosante de confianza y seguridad propia de ellos, sabe que sí.

* * *

Ya se que me repito mas que el ajo, pero asdsfas: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! 3 Hasta mañanaaa! :3


	20. Bounce

****Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! :D Otro dia mas aqui. El de hoy me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Bueno, no, a decir verdad me ha encantado 3. Es uno de mis dias favoritos, me encanta el desafio de hoy y estaba deseando escribirlo ^^. Espero que el resultado os guste y tal :3. Por cierto, la cancion en cuestion en la que me he inspirado es Bounce, de The Cab ( watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dHipk64P8SM). Os recomiendo que la escucheis mientras lo leeis. Ademas, la cancion mola muuuucho 3.

Ale, espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 20:**** Bounce**

Ver _Dancing With The Stars_ los lunes por la noche se ha supuesto una tradición que ha pasado durante generaciones en el seno de la familia Rodgers. Al igual que es una tradición que, después de las eliminatorias, Castle, su madre y su hija se harten de todos los tipos de helados habidos y por haber de la heladería de la esquina.

Y cuando Beckett se pone a reflexionar sobre eso y se da cuenta de que ya forma parte de esa tradición, se siente más resguardada y protegida que nunca. Ya se siente parte de su familia y sobre todo, siente que Castle _quiere_ hacerla parte de su familia. Da igual si le resulta un programa demasiado presuntuoso, es capaz de hacer tripas, corazón solo por el hecho de notar cómo Castle le hace todo tipo de carantoñas mientras ven uno de sus programas juntos. Como si siempre hubieran estado así.

Lo que nunca ha visto como una tradición es lo que Castle le acaba de pedir ahora mismo. Ese arrebato por hacer algo tan artístico como lo que aparece en su pantalla y desde que lo ha oído sabe que va a ser una mala idea. Muy mala idea, porque Castle no es la viva imagen de la destreza y ella, bueno. Sabe defenderse, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar bien de cara a un público selecto.

Casi se muere de risa sobre el sofá cuando ve a Castle suplicándola que bailasen mientras intentaba hacer algo portentoso, técnicamente hablando. Como si fuera un bailarín de salsa profesional, o esforzándose por para parecerlo –y de verdad, Beckett cree que lo único que van a conseguir esa noche es ir de cabeza al hospital más cercano-. Pero es que Castle la está mirando ahora mismo con una carita de perro abandonado que Beckett ni se molesta en resistirse ni hacerse de rogar.

-Vale, ¿y qué propones?  
Castle la envuelve la cintura, acercándola hasta el punto de no tener siquiera espacio para respirar relajadamente. Un poco más y su nariz rozará con la suya y eso la provoca un curioso hormigueo por todo su estómago- Hagamos nuestro propio baile. No tiene que ser nada profesional como lo que aparece ahí. Algo con lo que… no sé, nos identifiquemos –propone, sugerente. Como instinto, Beckett se muerde el labio, tentadora.  
-¿Por qué tendré la sensación de que vamos a acabar rompiéndonos la crisma, Castle? O que acabaré sin pies.  
-Oye –protesta, mientras la mira intentando parecer ofendido. Pero Beckett no se lo traga- Aunque no lo creas, sé bailar. ¿Te acuerdas de la subasta esa? Dime que no estuve impresionante.  
-_Mal_. No estuviste _mal_ –no sabe por qué, pero Beckett siempre tendrá una posesiva fijación con poner de los nervios a Castle-. A lo mejor hasta me sorprendiste un poco.  
-Pues te sorprenderé aún más –se separa levemente para coger el mando del equipo de música, encendiéndolo. Una canción a un volumen no demasiado alto empieza a sonar. Está a un nivel perfecto, como música ambiental.  
-Por un momento pensé que ibas a poner _Fire Down Below_.  
-Te gustó ese capítulo, ¿eh? –la guiña un ojo y ella se ríe, es evidente que la conoce muy bien. Vuelve a acercarse y agarrarla como antes- Bien, relájate. Mandaré yo.

Beckett siente a Castle dando unos pasos hacia delante, empujándola levemente, sin separarla. Ella se deja, como si fuera una pluma. Le gusta mandar, es de las cosas que mejor se le da hacer. Pero hay momentos en los que le gusta someterse a Castle y dejar que la sorprende –porque ella sabe que él es como una caja de bombones. Siempre, no sabe cómo, consigue conocer una nueva faceta de él y le encanta-. Repentinamente, la separa, le agarra la mano y la hace dar una vuelta en sí misma, de manera que, por el efecto yoyo, Beckett vuelve a su posición. Esta vez de espaldas a él, sintiendo el brazo restante de Castle rodeando su abdomen, sin dejar de soltar su mano. Quizá Castle tenía razón. Quizá se le da bastante mejor de lo que aparenta.

Puede notar el pecho de Castle contraerse y expandirse sobre su espalda, respirando con intensidad mientras sus cinturas se amoldan perfectamente, bailando al unísono.

-Me gusta esta canción –susurra Beckett, sin dejar de bailar-. ¿Cómo se llama?  
-_Bounce_ –sentir el aliento del escritor sobre el lóbulo de su oreja la provoca todo tipo de escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo de abajo a arriba. Siempre ha sabido que era un hombre muy sensual. Pero verle así en este terreno está haciendo que se muera por dentro. Además, el título engloba perfectamente la situación.

Siguen igual hasta el pre-estribillo antes de escuchar el estribillo por segunda vez, y cambian de posición. Castle da una vuelta alrededor de Beckett, aprovechando para rodear su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho agarra suavemente su nuca, acercándose a ella de una forma deliciosamente lúbrica y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, para dejar un suave beso que provoca que Beckett suspire un pequeño gemido, y el escritor suelta una carcajada.

-¿Quieres probar?

Y nada más comenzar el segundo estribillo, Beckett ya está danzando alrededor de él, como él ha hecho antes, procurando tener siempre un mínimo contacto físico con él. Sabe dónde quiere llegar. Sabe cómo hacerlo. Y cada vez que se restriega suavemente contra él, nota a Castle dar un pequeño respingo mientras la observa maravillado, y ella se ríe. Así es como a ella le gusta, expectativo. Es cuando mejor sabe hacer las cosas, cuando nada está dado por hecho. Cuando las cosas salen solas.

Le agarra de la mano y, haciendo honor al título, van dando pequeños botes mientras bailan por todo el salón. Y resulta siendo un pequeño desafío para ver cuál de los dos tiene la situación bajo control. Se vuelve a juntar, sin agarrarse solo rozándose levemente y cada uno aporta lo suyo. Cada uno lucha por llevarse al otro a su terreno, dotando al ambiente de una atmósfera de expectación y cierto erotismo donde la gravedad ni siquiera existe. Y cuando más cerca están el uno del otro, más se carga esa atmósfera. El deseo se hace casi tangible y los roles que han tomado desembocan en una especie de tensión sexual no resuelta sobre el escenario.

Kate nota el magnetismo de Castle cada vez que le mira a los ojos y está segura de que él también. En algún momento, vuelven a agarrarse como antes. Los brazos de uno envueltos en la espalda de otro y viceversa, y la tensión sigue aumentando. Ella siente todo tipo de descargas eléctricas sobre su vientre y sabe cómo va acabar eso. Básicamente, eso es una especie de guerra. Y en la guerra solo hay vencidos, y los dos están a punto de perder contra su propio autocontrol.

Siguen moviéndose, acompasados, más lentamente. Cuando acaba el segundo estribillo, al ritmo en el que suena la colisión de la canción, Beckett empieza a besar el cuello de su novio. Percibe a Castle moviéndose con cierta torpeza e inseguridad, esta es una de las razones por las que le encanta tenerle al filo de la navaja. Le puede manejar totalmente, tiene todo lo necesario para hacerlo. Va deslizándose hacia su mejilla, para luego bajar a su mentón y subir a su nariz, en una acción totalmente provocativa para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar.

Y cuando se separa y le mira a los ojos, sabe que ha llegado hasta ahí. Tiene la pupila totalmente dilatada, observándola con magnificencia y un apetito embriagador. Y se siente desprotegida ante esa mirada. Además, no le apetece luchar, quiere probarle. Se deja llevar para hacer justo lo que él quiere, ahora. Beckett se inclina hacia el escritor, pasando el relevo a Castle, él manda en estos momentos.

No dejan de bailar cuando ambos encuentran lo que llevan buscando desde el principio. Rompen la tensión sexual acumulada durante el baile, dejando que sus bocas se unan en un sabroso frenesí en el que sus lenguas también participan en ese baile. Dan vueltas por el salón, sin seguir una coreografía determinada ni algún paso conocido, simplemente van al mismo son al que bailan sus labios.

Cuando empieza a sonar la parte instrumental, profundizan más ese contacto. Beckett tiene a Castle recorriendo su cuello, dejando besos húmedos que descienden hasta el escote de su camisa, en un vertiginoso camino lleno de sensaciones que se mueven a la misma velocidad que la melodía que dejan los solos de piano y guitarra. Con descaro y fragor.

Antes de que se den cuenta, ya están en su dormitorio. Y en ese pequeño momento de inflexión, en el que el instrumental empieza a desvanecerse progresivamente para volver a dejar parte al estribillo, se miran a los ojos. Tiene el pelo revuelto, ahora la mirada es un ruego para acabar lo que han empezado, los labios de Castle están hinchados, colorados y entreabiertos, gesticulando una sonrisa demasiado lasciva a la que Beckett no se enfrenta, simplemente imita. Posa su frente sobre la suya, suspirando sobre sus labios.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunta, ambos saben a lo que se refiere.

Y justo cuando comienza el estribillo, nuevamente, el escritor empuja a su novia sobre su cama, desabrochándole la camiseta a la misma velocidad y vigor con los que suena la canción. Casi sin paciencia, está segura de que él la habrá roto algún botón -de la misma manera que ella a él-. Cuando acaban con las prendas superiores, vuelven a centrarse en sus labios, y gimen a la vez ante el desafío que vuelven a disputar sus lenguas.

Y la canción vuelve a sonar, repitiéndose, mientras siguen bailando sobre el otro a ritmo de Bounce, dejando que sus cuerpos desnudos se muevan uniformemente, amoldándose el uno al otro, en un equilibrio perfecto entre arte, sensualidad y romance.

* * *

Como siempre digo: muchas gracias por leer estas pequeñas tonterias y dejar reviews! 3 Mañana maaas! ^^


	21. Pizza

Heeeeeeeeelou! :3 Espero que os haya gustado Recoil. Y si no lo habeis visto todavia: VAAAAAAAAAMOS, A QUE ESPERAIS?! *_* Es todo un capitulazo! 3

Bueno, despues de la promocion al capi, dejo el dia 21 jajaja. Ultimamente tocan dias que me gusta mucho escribir ^^. Ojala que a vosotros tambien os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 21:**** Pizza**

El hecho de que hayan vuelto a salvar el mundo, por segunda vez además, es algo que les invita a festejar el momento como si en realidad tuviesen los días contados. Y no es por atribuirse todo el mérito –en ambas veces todos pusieron su granito de arena-, pero Castle sabe que, si no hubieran formado parte de toda esa investigación, ahora mismo todo lo que su alrededor se vería reducido a polvo. O sumergidos en una crisis económica con un trágico desenlace que envolvería bombas atómicas y genocidios sin escrúpulos, probablemente. Así que tiene una razón sólida para creérselo.

Y se lo cree _tanto_ que ha decido montar una fiesta en su casa por todo lo alto, aprovechando que su madre y Alexis se han ido a los Hamptons a pasar un fin de semana de relax –al menos para su madre, le ha costado decir que no a esa cara de perro abandonado que ponía su hija, y hasta ahí no se dio cuenta de su portentoso don de convicción, ahora transmitido de una generación a otra-. Castle necesitaba estar a sus anchas en casa. No solo por el hecho de que se maneja mejor sin ser partícipe de los tejemanejes de su madre y las eternas súplicas de su hija, sino porque tienen dos horas para tener todo listo. Él y Beckett. Solos.

Castle sabe cómo aprovechar una ocasión que se le pone justo a tiro de piedra. Es demasiado inteligente.

De hecho, toda la parafernalia fiestera ya recubre cada pared y tapiz del loft. Lo único que falta es la comida. O bueno, la pizza marca Castle porque Beckett ya se ha encargado de traer todo tipo de aperitivos y suculencias que pondría los dientes largos a cualquiera –el escritor, de hecho, ya los tiene-. Y Castle no sabe si está embelesado por cada maravilla culinaria que hay sobre la mesa o por la extraordinaria habilidad que tiene Kate para hacer el amor al recetario de cocina.

Y sabe que hay pocas cosas –por no decir ninguna- que no le cautiven de ella. Todo lo que desprende es magia y Castle babea sin disimulo alguno por lo que hace.

-¿Y qué dices que lleva esa pizza? –Beckett reclama su atención y Rick sacude levemente su cabeza en un intento de quitarse esa expresión de irremediable depravado.  
-De _todo_.  
-Por qué me dará la sensación de que voy a acabar en el hospital con un cólico o una úlcera, Castle –pregunta retóricamente, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Castle arruga sus labios.  
-Por favor, Beckett –protesta, pendenciero, levantando su mano con fingido dramatismo-. No blasfemes más. Es una receta consagrada que ha pasado de generación en generación a través de mi familia, planeada y escrita por una de las mentes más privilegiadas habidas y por haber del universo de la gastronomía trascendental.  
La detective levanta una ceja, mirándole con escepticismo- Sí, tú sigue adornando con tu destreza poética el hecho innegable de que eres un desastre en la cocina.  
-Dios mío –exclama, melodramático-. Me ofendes, Beckett. Me ofendes exuberantemente.  
-Oh, creo que voy a llorar –gesticula un puchero, y Castle cree se que va a morir por dentro de lo adorable que está Beckett cuando da rienda suelta a esa niña que lleva dentro. Aun así, se las apaña para quitar esa cara de ciega devoción y mostrarse receloso.

Delante de Beckett todavía le queda un poco de orgullo. La cosa siempre ha ido así, le gusta hacerla sentir adorada de vez en cuando, pero también le gusta hacerse de rogar. Le gusta creer que cuando Beckett le mira con esos ojos y esboza esa sonrisa es porque hay un momento de conexión lo suficiente ferviente como para que ella se dé cuenta de que Castle está ahí.

Intenta mantener esa soberbia estable, esperando a que Beckett se rinda, aunque sea levemente, ante él. Pero lo único que hace es dirigirse hacia la encimera de la cocina, rozando su hombro contra el suyo mientras le dirige una de sus sutiles miradas, impregnadas con ese trasfondo tentador que hace que Castle deje de saber dónde están el cielo y la tierra, y cuando nota su calor pegándose en un breve momento contra su cuerpo, ahí percibe que la realidad ha dejado de tener sentido. Y la sigue embobado, sin rechistar.

-¿Qué pretendías echar a la pizza? –observa todo aquel desastre, desorganizado- ¿Sirope de chocolate? ¿Mayonesa? –agarra con incredulidad un tarro que contenía una espesa sustancia de color crema, mirando a Castle con horror- ¿Manteca de cacahuete?  
-Me encanta la manteca de cacahuete. ¿A ti no?  
-¡Castle!  
-Oh, venga. Es la _Pizza Castle_. Se tiene que notar que la he hecho yo.  
-¿He dicho que acabaríamos en el hospital? Lo retiro –se reafirma, cruzándose de brazos-. Acabaremos en la morgue.  
El escritor rebufa, apoyando su espalda contra la encima, quedándose enfrente de su compañera, mirándola con suspicacia- Muy bien, listilla. ¿Cuál es tu idea?  
-No me digas que te has enfadado –suelta una carcajada.  
-No tiene gracia.  
-Venga, Castle. Solo intento ayudarte –agrupa la harina, la sal, la levadura y el aceite cerca de un recipiente, estirándose para coger el rodillo del bote de utensilios.  
-¿Entonces hacemos mi pizza?  
Beckett asiente, pero le mira con precaución- _Pero_ –remarca, levantando su dedo índice- intentando que no acabes por hacer algo radiactivo –este hincha sus mofletes, y la detective se ríe. En realidad a Castle va a dar su brazo a torcer, es solo que le gusta cuando ella se ríe así. Porque se la ve contenta y despreocupada, alejando ese pequeño atisbo de dolor de sus ojos y, sobre todo, porque es gracias a él-. Venga, luego me lo agradecerás.  
-Bien, jefa. Tú mandas –se encoge de hombros, situándose a su lado.

Beckett mezcla la harina, la levadura y la sal en el recipiente, hasta que ninguno de los tres elementos se aprecia, haciendo un hoyo en el centro que empieza a llenar progresivamente de agua caliente y aceite. Consigue hacer la masa de la base con una rapidez que a Castle casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Luego vuelve al mundo real. No solo es excepcional moviéndose entre mafiosos, ladrones y asesinos, sino también en la encimera.

Rick ya ha perdido cuenta de los innumerables suspiros contra los que ha luchado para que no se haga demasiado evidente el hecho de que está loco por ella.

-Castle, inténtalo –Beckett se desplaza para hacerle un hueco a su compañero.

Asiente con la cabeza, como si tuviera miedo, sosteniendo con delicadeza la masa entre sus manos. Como si fuera un bebé. La tantea, está cálida y moldeable, y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella. Intenta darle forma de pelota como puede, mordiéndose el labio, concentrado como si fuera una de sus novelas. Una trama complicada que requiere un buen planteamiento. Oye alguna que otra carcajada de fondo cuando aplasta la masa contra la tabla, esforzándose por hacer un círculo perfecto.

Cuando ve el resultado, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-En fin –suspira.  
-Oye, al menos escribir se te da bien –Castle no la contesta, simplemente la mira con reproche y frustración, resoplando-. Mira, es fácil.

Castle se queda inmóvil, sin verse capaz de decir o hacer algo cuando nota a Beckett posicionarse detrás de él, totalmente pegada a su espalda, supone que de puntilla porque nota su barbilla rozando su hombro, y le embriaga el recuerdo de su improvisada clase de tiro en la comisaría. Pero diferente, porque se sienten ellos mismos, pero sin esa tensión incómoda y el compromiso al que se vieron sometidos. Al principio nota a Beckett dubitativa, pero ella se amolda a él. Su respiración se hace más pesada cuando nota como deja descansar el mentón sobre su clavícula, sin mucha restricción consigo misma. Y en el momento en el que nota los brazos de Beckett acercándose a los suyos por debajo de sus axilas, para poder tomar sus manos y manejarlas sobre la masa, siente que está a las puertas del paraíso.

Es la segunda versión del piano, pero con el aire cargado de confianza y seguridad. Ya no hay ese pánico a la incertidumbre. Esa resistencia contra sus propios instintos. Solo ellos dos, dejándose llevar.

-¿Sabes? Esto es un poco incómodo.  
Castle se tensa, intentando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones- ¿El qué es incómodo? –inquiere, intentando restar la aparente importancia al asunto que de repente ha cobrado gracias a su pregunta.

Beckett se separa de él, murmurando un casi inaudible "_espera un momento_" poniéndose a su lado. Empuja suavemente a Castle hacia atrás para quedar justo entre su torso y la encimera, dándole la espalda. Entonces vuelven a adquirir la misma posición de antes, salvo por el hecho de que ahora uno ocupa el lugar del otro. Y siguen amasando juntos la base de la pizza, dándole la forma perfecta.

Castle jura que se siente el protagonista de su propia versión de _Ghost_, solo que en vez de un botijo, es una pizza. Está a punto de decirlo en alto, pero no quiere levantar una tensión innecesaria.

Lo siguiente era el tomate. Castle no hace nada, es Kate la que esparce la salsa con delicadeza por toda la base, y él piensa que esto se le da genial. Castle apoya sus manos sobre la encima, a ambos lados de los brazos de Beckett, lo que más le encanta es la sensación de que a ella no parece importarle. Decide mover ficha y se inclina un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente como para sentir los omoplatos de su compañera sobre su pecho. Se pregunta si no ha arriesgado demasiado cuando ella se remueve ante el contacto.  
Cuando se inclina hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre su torso, sabe que no. Y el ambiente se embarga de una sensación extraña, pero atrayente.

Y Castle está tan absorto disfrutando de la perfección de aquel momento que no se da cuenta de que Beckett le ha manchado ambos mofletes con tomate. Ella gira su rostro, está demasiado cerca del suyo, riéndose, y él la mira con desaprobación, pero sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Se miran e intercambian miradas que van haciendo viajes de sus ojos a sus labios, ambos, y él casi se cree que ambos se buscan lo mismo.

Jura que Beckett parece hipnotizada cuando deja su mirada pegada justo en esa zona, en su boca. Como si la pizza hubiera dejado de tener su importancia y ahora lo único que de verdad mereciera su atención fuera eso. Él está confuso, pero hipnotizado también. Y Castle se inclina hacia delante, casi puede rozar la punta de la nariz de Beckett con la suya.

Cuando la tiene justo donde quiere, coge la salsa de tomate y se la echa por las mejillas, justo como ella ha hecho.

-¡Oye! –protesta, en una carcajada, separándose.  
-Vendetta, Beckett. _Vendetta_.

Ella murmura un "_te vas a enterar_" cuando coge el aceite y la harina. Y Castle retrocede hasta que no puede más, chocando su espalda contra la puerta del frigorífico. Ella le mira, relamiéndose los labios y él coloca sus antebrazos frene a su cara, mirándola con desafío, provocativo. Beckett se detiene, expectante, él la sigue mirando. Y cuando a un paso en falso, la detective se abalanza contra él, espolvoreando un puñado de harina sobre su pelo, y restregando parte contra su cara. Castle tose, por la exageración de polvo blanquecino en el aire, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo está.

En un momento de descuido, se sacude parte de la harina de su pelo contra el de Beckett, y extiende su mano para coger el queso y echárselo encima, sin olvidar echárselo por las marcas de tomate. Castle la mira, estallando en carcajadas. Ahí está la inspectora más dura de la doceava, recubierta de harina, tomate y queso. Y por un momento piensa que parece mentira que tengan las edades que tienen. Pero hay una gran ausencia de remordimiento ante ello.

Beckett se apoya sobre él, quitándose con ambas manos el tomate de sus mejillas, intentando manchar parte de su frente y su cuello.

-Si tus fans te vieran empezarían a hacerse una barbacoa con tus libros, Mono Escritor.  
-¿Y a ti quién te tomaría en serio con esas pintas, inspectora Beckett?

No dejan de reírse, echándose todo lo que encontraban a su paso por encima. Castle no recuerda la última vez que se había sentido así. Como si estuviera volando sobre una nube de incontenible felicidad, dejando que un agradable cosquilleo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Y a juzgar por la cara de Beckett, piensa que ella tampoco. Y le encanta estar así. Le encanta ser el culpable de sacar su faceta más infantil y divertida.

Sabe que de vez en cuando se merece darse un respiro.

No sabe cómo, acaban en el suelo. Castle sentado entre dos encimeras, y la detective encima de él, inmovilizándose con ambas piernas. Cuando acaba de decorar su rostro con el último rastro de nata, susurra jactanciosa:

-La poli siempre gana, Castle.

Y él se encoge de hombros. Después la observa de arriba a abajo, casi analizándola. Estaba cubierta de todo lo habido y por haber en su cocina. Menudo derroche de dinero, piensa. Pero le da igual. Está muy mona cuando se porta como una niña. Demasiado mona. Tanto que se queda absorto solo mirándole los ojos. Ahí están, recubiertos de ingredientes, dando por hecho que ellos son la pizza. Y Beckett está muy cerca de él. Un poco más y tendrá su pecho contra el suyo. Y bueno, ya solo su postura les pone en un contexto demasiado comprometido.

Las manos de Beckett siguen sobre sus mejillas. Y su sonrisa se ha ido tornando hacia una expresión más seria. Puede ver cómo sus labios tiemblan, cómo vuelve a estar insegura. Él traga saliva, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura. Con miedo, tanteando terreno, no quiere precipitarse. Pero lo está buscando y lo quiere encontrar. Afianza más el contacto contra su piel y Beckett no parece moverse. De hecho, si se mueve es para acomodarse más sobre su abdomen. Y en algún momento un campo magnético ha empezado a incidir sobre sus rostros.

Antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos, observa que Beckett va a decir algo. Pero al final no lo hace, solo se deja llevar. El incipiente calor del pecho de Beckett se extiende progresivamente sobre el suyo, y su peso de descarga con suavidad hacia delante. Los brazos de Castle envuelven poco a poco su cintura y casi puede rozar los labios contra los suyos. El aliento nervioso de la detective golpea contra su boca y él casi esboza una sonrisa cuando nota esa sensación.

No es la primera vez que están así. Y él ya tiene certeza del sabor de Beckett. Pero sabe que nunca será lo mismo y la atracción tan deliciosa que están sufriendo nunca podrá ser comparable a esos momentos en los que, por muy reales que parecieran –al menos para él lo eran-, tenían que fingir con el único fin de elaborar una tapadera que pasase más o menos desapercibida.

Pero eso no es una tapadera. Son ellos dos, a punto de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que han estado conteniéndose durante cuatro años. Y Castle está demasiado cerca, y ya abierto sus labios para recibir a los de Beckett como lleva esperando todo este tiempo.

Y de repente, _ding, dong_. Ambos suspiran a la vez. Y espera a que Beckett salga corriendo, distraída por el quebrantamiento del momento mágico que se habían recreado. Pero lo que hace es levantarse lentamente, casi como si le costase. Como si no quisiera hacerlo y cuando va hacia la puerta, se pregunta murmurando "_pensaba que todavía quedaba una hora_". Y Castle juraría que parece mosqueada.

Cuando abre la puerta, aparecen Esposito, Ryan, Jenny y Lanie casi cantando. Los cuatro dirigen su atención casi a la vez hacia el desastre organizado en la cocina, mientras alternar sus miradas entre Beckett y Castle. Y él puede leer perfectamente que, en ese momento, se han dado cuenta de que portan el maravilloso don de la inoportunidad.

Esposito se acerca hacia el escritor, que sigue sentado sobre el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole cómo si le preguntara y él resopla, con rabia, apretando sus dientes. En ese instante, lo que más le apetece, es tirar a los cuatro por la ventana más cercana. Y luego, si lo ve necesario, volver a por ellos.

-Tío, ¿qué habéis montado aquí? –acaba preguntando, con leve miedo. Castle supone que se ha dado por aludido.  
-No preguntes –se levanta lentamente, mordiéndose el labio-. No preguntes.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leeeeer! 3 Y por los reviews. Y POR TODO :'D. Mañana otro mas!


	22. Protección

Goooooooood night! Otro dia mas aqui. La tematica de hoy es un poco rara y no se si os va a convencer mucho :P. Pero bueno, se ha intentado! spero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Día 22:**** Protección**

Puede notar como si formara parte de su propia piel la espalda de su compañero tensarse sobre la suya. Cómo se contrae en una pose defensiva y extiende sus brazos hacia atrás, empujándola suavemente porque quiere protegerla. Ella es la policía. Es la que lleva la placa. Sabe que esa es su tarea, y en la hora y media que han estado allí dando vueltas y buscando cualquier lugar que les sirviera de trinchera improvisada ha intentado convencerle de que se pusiera detrás de ella y huyese si era necesario. Como en ese justo momento.

Pero también sabe que si hay alguien más cabezona que ella –y eso es demasiado- es Richard Castle y su inescrutable instinto de supervivencia, que enfoca únicamente su objetivo el absoluto asilo de Beckett. Y contra eso no puede hacer nada, acabará haciendo alguna de sus locuras finalmente. Y como sabe que lo va a hacer, prefiere vérselo venir antes de tener que llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Cuándo me hice escritor lo último en lo que me imaginaría verme envuelto es en una persecución callejera con tiroteo incluido, involucrando grupos musulmanes de contrabando de mujeres.  
-Bueno, justo lo que a ti te gusta, ¿no?  
-Me gustaría más si no tuviera la sensación de que voy a palmarla en cualquier momento.  
Beckett hace un sonido de desaprobación- Te lo he dicho. Ponte detrás de mí, Huye cuando las cosas se compliquen. Ponte a salvo. Pero, como siempre, las normas se imponen bajo tu criterio –Castle suelta una carcajada, con suficiencia-. Y aunque fueran bajo el mío, acabarías haciendo lo que te da la gana.  
-¿Y quedarme sin musa? ¿Sabes la de libros que tengo que escribir _todavía_? –rebufa, fingiendo estar ofendida. A veces el curioso sentido del humor del escritor era de lo más inoportuno, pero se alegra de saber que hasta en las peores situaciones, si está él, tendrá asegurada una sonrisa.

Y eso lo hace muchísimo más fácil.

-Y además, no sería capaz de vivir con ese peso sobre la conciencia. Nunca me perdonaría el hecho de que te matasen por mi culpa.

Y eso acaba por aliviar la poca tensión que quedaba dentro sus cuerpos, y Beckett se siente con un pie en tierra firme. Lleva sus manos a su espalda, sacando una pistola del elástico de su vaquero, y se la tiende decisivamente. No ve la cara de su compañero, pero supone que debe estar sorprendido porque no acaba de cogerla. Y Beckett empieza a menear su mano.

-¿Estás de coña?  
-No me tengas así todo el día, Castle. Todavía tenemos que pillar a unos tíos.  
-Pero no tengo licencia.  
-Mira, si vas a protegerme –se da la vuelta, sonriéndole. Intensifica más ese gesto cuando observa a Castle mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo él también- hazlo bien, ¿vale?

Oyen unos susurros, en lengua árabe, y Rick toma la pistola, con firmeza, decisivo, quitando el seguro y apuntando a cualquier punto que estuviera al alcance de su ángulo de visión. Ella sabe que es peligroso, y tampoco se lo perdonaría, _nunca_. Y cuando piensa en el hecho de que Castle puede morir esa noche por su culpa, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y le tiemblan las piernas. Pero por otro lado, sintiéndose lo más egoísta que ha visto el mundo nacer, agradece que esté ahí. Le reconforta sentir su cuerpo curvándose sobre su espalda, cerca de ella, teniendo certeza segura de que no se va a mover de allí. Su profesión la obliga a dormir con un ojo abierto, pero desde que está con él siente que de vez en cuando puede bajar la guardia.

Siente que no parece algo tan difícil y peligroso. Y eso la motiva más a seguir yendo cada día.

Un tiro al aire provoca que Beckett, instintivamente, agarre la mano de Castle. Percibir el calor de su mano ciñéndose contra su piel le proporciona la autoconfianza necesaria para pensar con la mente en frío, sin perder el raciocinio que cualquier persona habría ya abandonado. Se mueven juntos, lentamente, hacia la pared más oscura que son capaces de ver, en un admirable sentido del sigilo.

Está a punto de situarse en una esquina cuando nota un peso tirándose sobre ella, seguido de un disparo. Beckett contiene la respiración, angustiada, y vuelve a oír otro tiro, demasiado cerca, tanto que puede oler la pólvora, y eso no le ayuda a abordar la circunstancia actual con aplomo. Gira sobre sí misma, asustada, con un nudo en la garganta, rogando para que su compañero no haya hecho de escudo humano. Tiene los nervios tan colapsados que no es capaz de coordinar bien la psicomotricidad de su cuerpo. Lo único que espera encontrarse es a Castle, sano y salvo.

Y ahí está, sobre ella, rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su mano derecha sujeta la pistola, en alto. Y al fondo, ve a uno de los de la banda, tendido sobre el suelo, retorciéndose mientras se agarra la pierna con desesperación.

Suspira, relajada. Ha habido más veces en las que han rozado la muerte. Se exponen a morir todos los días, prácticamente, ya es algo habitual. Y después de haber sobrevivido a una explosión, al frío de un congelador industrial o haber evitado que el mundo se sumiera en una Tercera Guerra Mundial encuentros casuales con criminales como esos casi suenan a chiste. Pero, con diferencia, es una de las veces en las que más cerca han estado de ver su inminente final. Sobre todo el escritor.

El cuerpo tambaleante de Castle tirita casi al mismo ritmo que el suyo. En un acto totalmente reflejo, rodea a Castle con sus brazos, abrazándole. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Y en esos momentos se alegra de haberle dado esas clases improvisadas de tiro cuando son los primeros en llegar a la comisaría. Le envuelve más efusivamente, contra su cuerpo. Siente la necesidad de separarse, y se intensifica cuando nota a Castle abstracto, inmóvil, y no sabe muy bien si está forzando la circunstancia, levantando una cortina de humo. Pero no quiere. Necesita sentirle cerca y comprobar que está bien. Necesita creerse lo cerca que ha estado de verle en una situación demasiado complicada, de perderle y tener certeza de que está de una pieza y dejándose arropar por su cuerpo.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, nota a Castle alzándola levemente e incorporándola entre sus piernas, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la estrecha contra su pecho, y podría quedarse así toda su vida. Está convencida de que los abrazos de Castle han sido creados para dar cobijo a alguien como ella. O mejor, _solo _a ella. Le gusta pensar eso. Le gusta creer que es la única capaz de complementar todas y cada una de las facetas de su compañero con las suyas propias.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Te voy a proteger –susurra sobre su oído, y ella afianza más el abrazo.  
-Has estado a punto de jugártela, Castle.  
-¿Y? ¿Soy tu compañero o no?  
Se separa levemente, lo justo para poder mirarle cómodamente a los ojos- No vuelvas a hacerlo. Si te hubiera pasado algo…  
-¿Qué? –le mira expectante, ella se muerde el labio. Cuando ve esos ojos azules sumergiéndose en los suyos, jura que está viendo el fin de su concepción de la vida. Y siente que su muro deja de existir momentáneamente.

En un arrebato, lleva su mano a la mejilla de Castle, sosteniéndola, para darle un corto, suave beso sobre la otra. Y con la misma rapidez, se separa y se levanta, agradeciendo la escasez de luz porque no soportaría hacer frente a la incómoda situación que originaría el que su compañero la viera ruborizándose. Carraspea, observando a Castle con cuidado, él la mira asombrado.

Y ella está igual de asombrada. Es básicamente por el hecho de que, de algún modo u otro, Castle siempre conseguirá despertar su lado más impulsivo. No es por quitar mérito a las sesiones del doctor Burke, pero un poco de acción al lado del escritor también acaba resultando un buen método terapéutico.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-No te acostumbres, lo he hecho por no pegarte un tiro. Luego tengo que hacer muchísimo papeleo.  
Él se ríe, volviendo a recobrar la postura de defensa, esta vez delante de ella- Ha merecido la pena –se encoge de hombros y ella sonríe, volteándose para volver a quedar espalda con espalda-. ¿Sabes, Beckett? Tienes al mejor compañero del mundo.

Y se apoya levemente contra él, descansando su cabeza con suavidad sobre la nuca de su compañero, durante unos segundos.

-Lo sé –responde, sin una ápice de ironía, sin oponer resistencia, y suena como si fuera lo más verídico que ha soltado por su boca.

* * *

Thaaaaaank you por los reviews y por gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en esto 3. Mañana otro maaas! :D


	23. Fin

Heloooooou! :P Dia 23. Espero que no me odieis mucho por este (ya me entendereis cuando lo leais), es lo que pedia el desafio jajajaja. Aun asi, espero que al menos os guste un poquito, un poquitiiin :3

* * *

**Día 23:**** Fin**

Habían subido en el ascensor en silencio, inmóviles, sin gesticular ninguna expresión definida, casi como si estuvieran conteniendo la respiración. Ni siquiera se miraron, ni sutilmente, como suelen hacer por inercia en los veinte eternos e incómodos segundos encerados en ese espacio tan reducido. El simple hecho de compartir el mismo aire y saber que nada estaba bien, que ellos no eran ellos y lo suyo no parecía tan suyo hacía que se empezasen a ahogar con sus propias inseguridades y les costase mantenerse con esa indiferencia sin dejar que su mundo se derrumbe bajo sus pies.

Y ahí están, enfrente de la puerta del escritor. Beckett sabe que, en cuanto cruce el umbral, respirará y no tardarán ni dos segundos en seguir como hace un rato en la comisaría. A hacerse daño con todo lo que encuentran. A echarse en cara los defectos del otro sin pensar ni dos veces en las consecuencias que eso puede traer, solo intentando ponerse por encima del otro aunque sepan que escuece a rabiar. Eso la hace daño, la hace demasiado daño y a él también, y de eso tiene demasiada certeza. Pero su resentimiento es tal que no es capaz de vislumbrar algún pensamiento coherente y maduro, y además tiene un orgullo desmesurado. Tanto ella como su novio.

Castle cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y ella entierra su rostro entre sus manos. Siente el irrefrenable impulso de echarse sobre él y recordarle lo mucho que lo siente mientras le llena de besos, para después cubrirle de frases altamente presuntuosas y esas cosas cursis que se dicen después de la típica discusión matrimonial. No se ha portado bien. No ha estado nada fina. Lleva todo el día pagando con él lo mal que ha salido el caso y lo cerca que han estado de perderlo y dejar que un inocente quede entre rejas y un muerto, sin hablar. Y él lleva todo el día echándoselo en cara. Lo peor es que está segura de que, con una diminuta pizca de aplomo en la situación adecuada, lo habrían cerrado antes y mejor y sin tragarse todo el mal trago de herirse mutuamente sin parecer sentir ningún remordimiento alguno.

-Castle –murmura, dándose la vuelta, casi inaudible porque le cuesta articular algo sin sollozar.  
-¿Qué quieres, Beckett? –pregunta, suena cansado. Por primera vez se miran a la cara y hasta ese momento no se ha dado cuenta de lo negra que está la situación. Sus ojos solo denotan decepción y en un fugaz recuerdo ve a ese mismo Castle, sujetando su puerta, mirándola de la misma manera.  
-Hablar, eso es lo que quiero –le ha costado reprimirse de soltar que lo quiere a él y vivir enteramente ese recuerdo. Pero no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Como policía que es, la enseñaron a saber la verdad, a toda costa-, porque llevas la mitad del día evitándome y la otra mitad recordándome lo egoísta e insoportable que soy.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –se acerca a ella, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo. Y eso la desgarra por dentro. Tanto que el estómago y la cabeza han empezado a dolerle- Me acerco a ti para intentar ayudarte, y lo único que haces es huir, insinuarme que soy un coñazo y que estás harta de mí o echarme la culpa de que no hayas conseguido avanzar nada. ¿Y de verdad esperas que te siga besando el culo? –suelta una carcajada, incrédulo, mientras se pasa una mano por la frente- _Venga_.  
Ella se muerde el labio con tal fuerza que acaba por hacerse sangre, en un intento de reprimir el bochorno que le supondría ponerse a llorar en ese momento- ¿Y tú, Castle? Sabes lo que significaba el caso para mí. Sabes cómo me sentía. ¿De verdad pensabas que me estabas ayudando cuando empezaste a soltarme la charla sobre lo injusta que estaba siendo y el poco fundamento que tenía al sentirme así? Habían matado a su madre. Estaba destrozada. Y además fue un asesino a sueldo.  
-¿Y poniéndote como te has puesto creías que ibas a solucionar algo? ¿Que ibas a revivir a su madre o yo qué sé? –Beckett deja de sostener su mirada, dándose la vuelta para dar un paseo alrededor del sofá. Cada vez le cuesta más tragar saliva, y siente que el suelo le quema los pies- Ya sé que es un tema muy personal. Ya sé que te va a costar superarlo y mucho menos teniendo cosas que te recuerden a ella en tu trabajo. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía yo, Beckett?

Se detiene, sentándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se encorva sobre sí misma, mirando al suelo y empieza a percibir cómo su vista se emborrona. Cómo empieza a acumular un tumulto de lágrimas y suspira, en un intento por relajarse y aliviar su tensión muscular. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que el nudo en su garganta sea algo temporal. Antes de decir algo, maldice su propia soberbia mentalmente, y ese afán por superar los argumentos de Castle aunque lleve la razón. Porque ella sabe que, después de todo, ella también tiene algo de verdad.

-Tenías que haberme dejado espacio, Castle. Solo eso, era lo único que te estaba pidiendo.  
-Oh, vaya. Entonces siento no haber captado el mensaje –hay un trasfondo irónico en su voz, que despiertan más y más sentimientos entremezclados en Beckett. Esa impotencia con un toque de arrepentimiento y a la vez de rencor-. Pero me lo habrías puesto más fácil si hubieras dicho algo más o menos razonable en vez de haberte preocupado más en mantenerme a medio kilómetro de distancia.  
-No sigas por ahí –suplica, levantando su cabeza-. Un asesino andaba suelto. Una chica de no más de dieciocho años había perdido parte de su futuro. Y tú estabas empeñado en que toda mi atención girase alrededor de ti –mira a Castle, está a punto de replicar pero Beckett lo corta-. Y aunque te lo hubiera pedido, ¿habrías sido capaz?

Castle rebufa, dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo y andando en dirección contraria a la de Beckett. Y tiene la sensación de que, digan lo que diga, va a salir igual de mal. Da igual si ocurre la epifanía de que alguno de los dos pida perdón. Da igual cualquier gesto más o menos cariñoso que denote que están muy arrepentidos, Beckett está tan convencida de que la discusión está tan envenenada por su propia ira y ofuscación que no ve un futuro muy prometedor para ellos dos.

-Soy tu novio. Lógicamente, voy a ir detrás de ti. Porque me importas. Porque lo único que me quiero ver es que estás bien y eres capaz de sonreír –Beckett se levanta, odia cuando Castle aborda las circunstancias desde ese punto. Porque tiene demasiada razón y eso la deja fuera de lugar-. Y joder. Porque te quiero, Kate.  
Ella traga saliva, vive otro recuerdo más. Y como recuerdo que es, está tan embargada por la mezcla de sensaciones que no se ve capaz de contestar de la misma manera- ¿Y esa es tu excusa para justificar que tengo que quitarme todas las responsabilidades y vivir como tú? ¿En mi propio mundo de ensueño, donde no está permitido darse un respiro de vez en cuando?  
-Entonces no sé qué… –Castle se muerde la lengua, y Beckett pone toda su atención sobre él, inquiriendo con su mirada.  
-¿No sabes qué, Rick?  
-No sé qué clase de relación es esta –Beckett aparta su mirada, luchando contra el impulso de salir de su casa-. Tú haces lo que quieres, vas por libre, crees que siempre tienes la razón. Y cuando no la tienes, te esfuerzas en buscar cualquier argumento lo suficiente rastrero para que parezca que la tengas, y me dejas a mí fuera de tu vida. No te digo que siempre tengas que estar sonriendo. Que vivamos como si esto fuera una peli en plan Disney. Pero llevamos cinco años juntos. Uno, en una relación. Y parece que nunca has llegado a derribar ese muro que hay entre tú y el mundo.  
-Pero qué mierdas vas a saber tú –su tono de voz es tan algo y exasperado que parece que está gritando. Puede recriminarle muchas cosas, pero no el tema del muro. Eso es intocable-, que parece que todo es fácil para ti. Que vives como si no tuvieras ningún problema, como si nada te importase, cuando ni siquiera sabes quién es tu padre ni te molestas en hacer cara a ese tema. Solo a sonreír y vivir en tu utopía personal, sin sueños. Sin dejar que nadie te conozca ni sepa nada de ti –traga saliva, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos antes de continuar-. A veces siento que no te conozco, Rick. Que no sé nada de ti. Que salgo con una especie de ente misterioso sin pasado ni futuro. ¿Tú cómo crees que me hace sentir eso cuando me he tragado no sé cuántas sesiones de terapia para poder estar contigo, eh?

El escritor la mira sorprendido, tornando progresivamente su expresión hacia una más oscura y furibunda. Parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento toda la basura que se están echando encima y no sabe si van a ser capaz de seguir viviendo con eso. Sabe que se ha pasado. El tema de la desaparición de su padre es igual de sagrado que el tema del asesinato de Johanna, pero no podía más. No cuando Castle también ha cruzado la línea divisoria entre lo fidedigno y lo indiscutible.

Y verle abrir la boca es como ver su propio fin. Siente que es su propio fin y que no van a encontrar un arreglo para remediar la insostenible y condenada situación. Y contiene la respiración, como si supiera que lo que va a oír a cambiar su vida.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees para hablar de eso como si supieras toda la historia?  
-La sabría si alguna vez te hubieras molestado en dejarme conocerte. Pero nunca lo haces. Solo apartas la mirada y te encierras en lo tuyo.  
-Lo que intento es pasar página y centrarme en lo importante. Porque paso de acabar como tú, Kate. Metido en una especie de trauma psicológico que no me deje hacer mi vida. No tienes ni idea de lo que siente la gente al otro lado del muro. De cómo me siento yo cuando me haces ver que no quieres que forme parte de tu vida. Y sinceramente, a veces me pregunto por qué seguimos juntos.

Espira el aire contenido, casi al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas empiezan a discurrir por sus mejillas. Se dirige hacia la puerta, con paso firme y puede sentir a Castle siguiéndola con la mirada, mascullando palabras sueltas ininteligibles. Y antes de poner su mano sobre el picaporte y salir de su casa, susurra un "_hemos terminado_". Cierra la puerta, con fuerza, marchándose hacia el ascensor casi corriendo antes de arrepentirse de lo que ha dicho.

Lo peor es que no sabe dónde ir. Porque su casa se le hace demasiado pequeña, pero la calle demasiado grande. Mientras recae en el gran vacío existencial desgraciadamente irremediable que está experimentando, notando cómo un abismo se abre bajo sus pies y ella se cae, sin ver mucha esperanza de conseguir levantar cabeza ni volver a ver la luz, se da cuenta de que ya está vagando sin rumbo por Manhattan.

Y entre pensamientos sin raciocinio y locuras por hacer, se pregunta si conseguirá despertarse viva mañana.

* * *

Loooo que siempre digo: que muchisimas gracias por leer esto y comentar! 3 Tomorrow! :)


	24. Together we will rise

Eeeeeeeeeeey! :3 Llego con el 24 :P. Si os quedasteis con mal sabor de boca (por los comentarios veo que si jajaja) relaaaaaax. Este creo que os va a gustar. O al menos eso espero jajaja. Disfrutadlo! ^^

Por cierto, la canción en la que me he inspirado es Rise, de The Frames. Me parece super caskett esa cancion, ademas de que suena en uno de los momentos mas bonitos de la serie 33 (os acordais del momento "dejame que te venda la mano" en la ambulancia con el primer "always"? pues eso *_*). Asi que os recomiendo que la escucheis cuando la leais ^`. Bueno, que os os entretengo mas!

* * *

**Día 24:**** Together we will rise**

-_Beckett_.

Durante cinco minutos ha estado observando la puerta de su casa, murmurando palabras sin sentido, sin una expresión lo suficiente definida para sacar una conclusión de su estado anímico, y sin poder evitar revivir una vez tras otra el recuerdo de ella saliendo por esa puerta. Entre lágrimas, abatida, y cada vez que lo ve reproduciéndose nuevamente siente que le van arrancando partes necesarias de su ser. Llevaba todo el día cabreado, muy cabreado. Tanto que lo único que quería era mandar todo a la mierda e irse a dormir, a ser posible durante una semana hasta que todo le parecía un poco menos insoportable. Si podía ser, lejos de ella y su increíble capacidad para ponerle de los nervios.

Pero ya no hay eso. Está tan cansado que no tiene ni ganas de irse a dormir, ni de hacer otra cosa que no sea jurar en todos los idiomas posibles. Se acerca a la puerta, apoyando su frente contra la superficie. En algún momento, cuando ha decidido pensar en qué está haciendo, se da cuenta de que se ha pasado los últimos treinta segundos llorando. La frase que dijo su novia –ex novia, y cuando lo piensa suena aterrador- antes de salir de su casa suena como un eco dentro de su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Cuanto más se repite, más llora él y más se desliza por la suave madera hasta acabar de rodillas. Hasta que puede corroborar que el suelo está tan frío como su corazón.

Se pregunta qué ha pasado para que lleguen hasta ese punto. Cómo la cadena de eventos desafortunados ha jugado totalmente en su contra, y se acuerda de aquel caso en el que demostraban mediante relaciones matemáticas el efecto dominó. Y lo puede ver perfectamente en su vida. Cómo una palabra tras otras acaba cayendo encima de ellos, junto con todas las cosas que han querido decirse en algún momento, poco a poco y han saltado de golpe.

Intenta respirar adecuadamente. Casi se asombra de cómo la soberbia de antes, esa supremacía por ser el más fuerte ha acabado tornándose hacia un enfermizo complejo de mártir. Se auto flagela reiteradamente por lo que deja salir de su boca, atribuyéndose el mérito de haberle jodido un poco más la existencia a su compañera y el orgullo deja de existir en su vida.

Cuando se ha relajado un poco y es capaz de pensar en algo más que no sea en lo sumamente capullo que es, se levanta lentamente. Busca su móvil con urgencia, lo único que quiere hacer es oír su voz y saber que está bien. Y rezar para que sea algo temporal. O al menos para que le perdone todo lo que ha hecho y se quite ese peso de la conciencia. Supone que en esos momentos no se merece mucho una oportunidad. Porque, por merecerse, no se merece ni que conteste al móvil. Pero tiene demasiado miedo como para pensar en hacer lo correcto y, como siempre, hace caso de sus instintos. De lo que él suele llamar su "corazón".

Busca su número en la agenda, torpemente, con una rapidez que casi se le cae al suelo. Y cuando lo tiene, suspira, nervioso, pulsando la tecla de llamada. Pasan cuatro, cinco segundos pero no lo coge. Nota cómo se sobrecoge y se le hace un nudo en la garganta mientras vuelve a insistir. Sin éxito, como antes. Solloza, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo, y sin prepararse antes mentalmente, ni fijar un destino previo, sale de casa corriendo. Le urge demasiado la necesidad por volver a verla. No ha pasado ni cuarto de hora desde que se ha ido, pero siempre ha sufrido de eso. De no poder aguantar mucho la ausencia.

Ni siquiera toma el ascensor, no quiere esperar a que suba. Va corriendo por las escaleras, dando largas zancadas sin mirar al suelo. En uno de los pisos se resbala con su propia ansiedad y acaba cayendo por ellas, rodando en cada uno de sus escalones. No tarda ni dos segundos en levantarse y seguir corriendo, muriéndose del dolor. Debe de haberse roto una costilla o el tobillo izquierdo, como mínimo. Pero está tan ensimismado en encontrarla que le da igual, totalmente. Nota un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, y se lo limpia descuidadamente con su manga derecha. Además la boca le sabe a sangre, y se pregunta cómo de lamentable será la imagen que está dando.

Sale del portal corriendo, ignorando el dolor en su pie. Sigue llorando cuando baja la calle, metiéndose por cualquier desvío o callejón, no es capaz de calmar su berrinche. Busca algo que esté lo suficiente cerca, porque supone que en quince minutos no habrá ido muy lejos. O eso quiere pensar, porque Manhattan es demasiado grande y el tiempo no da mucho de sí. Vuelve a intentar llamarla mientras mira desesperadamente por cualquier rincón de la calle, sigue sin cogerlo. Aprieta sus dientes, frustrado. Solo puede pensar que eso tiene que ser una pesadilla. Que se despertará y la tendrá acurrucada entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente.

Pero las pesadillas no son tan horribles.

Quizá por instinto, y después de caminar durante dios sabe cuánto tiempo, acaba en la acera contigua al portal del piso y da gracias a que todavía tenga las llaves de su casa. Abre la puerta, le cuesta un par de veces atinar a la cerradura y se dirige a las escaleras al mismo paso. Nuevamente, no quiere esperar a que el ascensor baje. Casi se vuelve a caer, y su magullado tobillo no facilita las cosas. Pero se las arregla para legar de una pieza al piso. Con miedo, se dirige hacia la puerta. Sus piernas le tiemblan y en cualquier momento se va a ahogar con su propia saliva a causa de la fatiga de haber estado corriendo sin parar durante, como mínimo, una hora. Casi se asombra de lo relativo que es el tiempo. Jura que ha salido de casa hace cinco minutos.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, rozándola con las yemas. El pulso muscular es frágil, inconstante, y a Castle se le agarrotan los músculos cada vez que cierra su puño para golpear la puerta. Traga saliva, duramente. Cierra los ojos, e intentando pensar con la mente en frío. O ni siquiera haciendo uso de su capacidad racional, da un golpe seco. Se convence de que la puerta no le va a comer y que todavía está vivo, así que da otros tres.

Se queda quieto durante treinta segundos, pero la puerta no se abre. No oye nada. Vuelve a dar otros cuatro golpes, y otros cuatro. Así durante dos minutos, hasta que se inclina hacia la puerta, descargando su peso sobre esta. Cree que al final se va a quedar seco de tanto llorar. Pero no se ve capaz de parar. Solloza contra el metal, y sin pensarlo mucho, susurra:

-Kate, por favor, abre la puerta –espera un momento, intentando coordinar lo que sale por su boca-. Por favor. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Perdóname –inspira profundamente, en un intento por pensar como una persona coherente-. Te quiero, Kate. No quería… lo siento. En serio.

Sigue sin oír nada, y todos los pensamientos pesimistas que uno no desearía tener en situaciones de extrema peligrosidad le embriagan la poca cordura que le queda. Reza entre susurros para que esté bien. Para que no haya hecho ninguna locura. Y el primer pensamiento instintivo que le viene es ir al hospital. Espera unos segundos más antes de intentar levantarse, por si pierde el equilibrio. No está en condiciones de moverse mucho. Y menos al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Se da la vuelta, puede oír al ascensor parándose en ese piso. No tiene mucha idea de lo que va a hacer, y probablemente quede como un paranoico delante de a saber cuántos doctores. Pero todo eso le da igual. Sabe que no va a tener la conciencia tranquila hasta que no la vea.

Va a paso ligero hacia el ascensor cuando ve cómo se abren las puertas, haciéndose a un lado para que pueda salir la persona que está dentro, impaciente.

Y cuando lo hace, se queda en blanco. Inmóvil, conteniendo hasta la respiración.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Todas las cosas que quería decir se disuelven en el aire. La conmoción ha sido tal que no puede contestar. Se le hace imposible articular cualquier sonido. Ahí está, enfrente de él, con la expresión cansada. Ha debido de estar llorando lo mismo que él –y sigue-. Castle solo niega con la cabeza, tartamudeando. Siente su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y ella le sigue mirando expectante. Hasta que al final se resigna, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos mientras se da la vuelta para irse. No se ve capaz. No le queda el suficiente amor propio como para creer que es capaz de darle una explicación que se merezca.

Antes de que dé un paso más, Beckett le agarra del antebrazo. Sin darse la vuelta completamente, gira su cabeza para observarla, confuso, con miedo. Pero, por otro lado, aliviado. A Beckett todavía le quedan tripas para seguir mirándole a la cara, le hace pensar que la situación no sea tan nefasta como imaginaba. Se muerde el labio, casi a la misma vez que ella, no sabe qué decir. Y ella está a punto de contarle algo, así que espera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repite, elevando su tono de voz. Ahora suena más firme.  
-Yo… yo quería… –intenta buscar las palabras, preguntándose dónde está ese portentoso vocabulario de escritor, ahora inexistente-. Yo…  
-Por favor, dímelo –las lágrimas discurren libremente por sus mejillas, a Castle casi se le desgarra el corazón. No puede soportar hacerse a la idea de que es por su culpa-. Porque he estado dando vueltas por Manhattan como una gilipollas replanteándome mi vida para llegar a la conclusión de que no hago más que soltar tonterías por mi boca. Y de que te necesito, Rick –traga saliva-. Y casi me da algo cuando veo que no estás en casa y–  
-¿Has ido a buscarme? –interrumpe, casi sonriendo. Ella asiente- Pero, ¿por qué?

Beckett lo mira, extrañada, frágil. Y con la misma desesperación que él. Se acerca lentamente, soltando su antebrazo, el escritor puede notar cómo tirita mientras envuelve su espalda con sus brazos, mientras se recoge, temerosa, en su pecho. Como si estuviera en terreno prohibido. Castle casi se muere por dentro cuando la ve así, insegura. Como si creyera que todo se ha acabado, que no tiene ningún derecho a estar ahí. Pero quiere estarlo, y sentir su calor expandiéndose poco a poco por su propio cuerpo le reconforta y hace que sea menos doloroso todo lo que han tenido que pasar.

-¿Cómo que "_por qué_"? –susurra contra su cuello, le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Castle la mira, inquiriendo en la pregunta, y ella aparta su rostro de esa zona para devolverle la mirada, con una sonrisa triste, resquebrada, temblorosa- Pues porque te quiero, Rick –apoya su frente contra la suya, eso agrava un poco más el llanto. Aún así, sonríe cuando nota sus mechones acariciándole la piel-. Te quiero –repite, llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas, acariciándolas-. Y lo siento mucho. Siento ser así. Siento hacerte traerme un café para que te lo pague comportándome como una imbécil. Siento hacer que vengas todos los días a la comisaría para exponerte a un continuo peligro. Siento que tengas que aguantarme tanto fuera como dentro de mi trabajo. Y esto va a sonar egoísta pero, por favor, no te vayas –une sus labios con los de Castle en un corto y suave beso, temeroso. Le produce una descarga vertiginosa por todo su cuerpo-. No me dejes. Quédate conmigo –repite la misma acción, Castle nota cómo va recobrando esa confianza y seguridad. Cómo se siente más cerca de su tierra firme-. Por favor. Retiro lo que dije antes. Y todo lo que te he dicho hoy.

Vuelve a dar otro beso, breve pero ferviente. Cuando se va a separar, el escritor la agarra suavemente por el cuello, para profundizar el contacto. El beso se vuelve hambriento, y adorablemente torpe, alimentado por la urgente necesidad de volver a comprobar que están juntos. Que han estado muertos de miedo, pero por fin pueden relajarse, porque no se van a ir. Porque se sienten y parece que va a ser eterno, y eso les basta para seguir viviendo un poco más. Ambos se ondean, prácticamente sincronizados, embriagados por la sofocada lucha de sus lenguas por tomar el control de la situación. La de Beckett le recibe sin reparo alguno y él se siente sobrevolando el universo.

Se separan lentamente, mirándose a los ojos en un breve momento en el que ambos demuestran sin ataduras sus sentimientos. Sonríen a la vez, y Castle la muerde el labio inferior de forma juguetona mientras la empuja suavemente hacia atrás, hasta conseguir encontrar la puerta de su casa, envueltos otra vez en el mismo beso. Pero más profundo, más febril, encerrados en su propia atmósfera de aislamiento e ingravidez.

Beckett se da la vuelta brevemente para intentar abrir la puerta, temblando ante las caricias de Castle por todo su abdomen y sus múltiples besos en su nuca, soltando pequeños gemidos. Como si fuera una especie de milagro, abre la puerta a la primera. Casi se caen al suelo juntos, a ambos les cuesta mantenerse firmes cuando todo a su alrededor es un océano de lubricidad e intimismo, y ellos se sumergen en él.

El escritor cierra la puerta con el pie, y el camino hacia el dormitorio se hace excesivamente eterno. Sobre todo cuando Castle y Beckett tienen que detenerse en todas y cada una de las paredes de su casa para convencerse de que todo vuelve a seguir su curso original. Que han resurgido juntos de ese abismo del que no creían poder escapar. Y Castle adora cómo ella permite que él se funda en miles de besos por su cuerpo. Adora que se deje llevar de esa manera, solo para él.

Consiguen llegar al dormitorio. Beckett empuja suavemente a su novio sobre la cama y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, desabrochándole la camisa con tanta impaciencia que los tres últimos botones acaban volando por la habitación porque ha decidido abrírsela de golpe. Castle se eleva un poco, zarandeando sus brazos para deshacerse de ella, tirándola en algún sitio de la habitación. Suelta pequeños gemidos cuando siente a su novia hacer ese recorrido húmedo entre besos por su cuello y torso. Le vuelve loco y eso le encanta.

-Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón –consigue decir, jadeando. Beckett se detiene para mirarle-. Todo lo que has dicho. Todo. Eso debería haber salido de mí –le acaricia la mejilla, con dulzura, sonriendo-. Tienes razón, he sido un egoísta. Y un incomprensivo. Ha sido culpa mía. Perdóname, Kate.  
-Quedemos en que es culpa a partes iguales, ¿vale? No quiero meterme en una conversación de besugos ahora –le besa los besos, suavemente. Castle suelta una carcajada, aprovechando la cercanía para quitarle el jersey rápidamente-. Pero dime que no me vas a dejar. Que te vas a quedar conmigo.

Vuelven a unir sus labios, saboreando cada rincón habido en sus bocas, apañándoselas al mismo tiempo para deshacerse de sus pantalones. Y bailan acompasados, uno sobre otro, separándose para ir degustando progresivamente sus pieles centímetro a centímetro, enfocando la intensidad del miedo que han pasado por no volverse a ver en demostrar al otro lo que han necesitado hacer y decirse en ese breve momento de angustia y carencia.

-_Siempre_ –susurra Castle, antes de volver a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a satisfacer a su novia.

Y ambos continúan saciando su necesidad vital de sentir sus cuerpos fundiéndose de todas las maneras posibles entre caricias y murmullos, convenciéndose de que han sido creados para amoldarse al cuerpo del otro y sin rebatírselo mucho al destino.

* * *

Espero que el resultado haya estado a la altura :D. Nos vemos mañanaaaa!:3 Y como siempre digo: gracias por leer esta historia dia a dia y comentar, juuuu 3.


	25. Azul

Holaaaaaa! ^^ Perdon por el retraso, de verdad xdd. Pero bueno, que aqui estoy con el 25! ^^ Siempre he querido escribir uno de estos. Es un gesto que siempre me ha llamado la atencion, sobre todo con estos dos y... bueno. Que aqui lo tendeis jajaja. Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 25:**** Azul**

Desde que lo conoce no es capaz de mirarle los ojos, directamente, durante más de diez segundos. Le resulta estresante y difícil hablar con él y conseguir no agachar la cabeza para romper el contacto visual porque es demasiado evidente que no puede luchar contra eso. No porque haya una razón psicológica –no realmente-, porque sea demasiado cerrada, tanto como para no poder sostenerle la mirada a alguna persona. Lo hace constantemente, cada día. Sabe que la mirada es la máxima expresión del fondo sentimental de la gente, ya que con los ojos dice lo que no es capaz de expresar mediante palabras.

Y además le hace sentirse superior ver cómo fulmina a los criminales haciendo uso de sus ojos, porque al cabo de veinte segundos con la mirada fija en ellos, sus mentiras empiezan a temblar bajo la verdad. Ha metido a mucha gente en la cárcel gracias a eso, y sabe que aún le quedan muchos más por meter.

Pero con él es diferente, porque siente que la fulminada es ella. Siente que lo que se quiebra bajo la verdad de los hechos es su propio autocontrol y se ve totalmente desprotegida ante ello. Ya no solo porque sus ojos sean preciosos –no le gusta reconocerlo abiertamente y nunca se la va a oír admitiéndolo, pero cuando lo piensa llega a la misma conclusión; son _preciosos_- sino porque él también parece tener su propio don. De tener esa capacidad innata de desordenar todas sus ideas y esquemas premeditados en menos de un minuto. Y eso a ella no le gusta, porque es una mujer demasiado controladora. Le gusta tener todo en orden.

Pero todo lo relacionado con Richard Castle siempre se le escapará de las manos.

Lo peor es que no puede evitar mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Estará haciendo papeleo, o tomando un café. O dando una vuelta por la comisaría, hablando con algún compañero o haciendo cualquier tontería. Pero en algún punto, si Castle está lo suficiente cerca de su campo de visión, le dirigirá una mirada. Da igual dónde esté. Es como si ejerciera una poderosa fuerza magnética sobre ella que le hiciera sentir el irrefrenable impulso de dirigir su atención hacia él, aunque sea con brevedad.

Y –casi- siempre que lo hace, Castle la estará mirando. Firme, sin titubear, como si no tuviera miedo de nada. Aunque esté hablando con Ryan o con Esposito, encontrará un fugaz momento de tres o cuatro segundos para apartar la mirada de su interlocutor, dirigirla hacia sus ojos y volver a centrar su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso la pone de los nervios.

Como ahora. Está hasta arriba de papeleo, revisando informes de antiguos casos, mientras bebe el último sorbo de su café, ya rozando el frío. En cuanto quita la taza de su rostro, para disponerse a apoyarla sobre su escritorio, un movimiento puramente instintivo vuelve a obligarla a observar a Castle, por encima del borde del recipiente. Y ahí está, otra vez mirándola. Traga saliva con fuerza, casi se atraganta con el café. Aparta la mirada, enfadada consigo misma y con él, porque parece que lo hace a propósito. Y ella es lo suficiente susceptible como para volver a caer y asegurarse de que no la está mirando.

Nuevamente, hacen contacto visual. Se estará riendo de algo que le han contado Esposito y Ryan, piensa. Lo que no entiende es esa necesidad por mirarla constantemente en medio de esa conversación tan amena, como tampoco entiende la suya por entrar en el juego del escritor. Y más sabiendo que Castle es un niño pequeño dentro del cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta años. Pero es algo que va más lejos de la lógica con la que intenta explicar todo eso. Porque cuando le mira a los ojos y siente ese azul eléctrico envolviendo todas y cada una de sus emociones, no puede resistir la tentación de sumergirse en ellos e iniciar el extraordinario proceso de comunicación no-verbal mientras siente un mar de sensaciones dentro de su estómago. Y no le gusta formar parte de eso, porque le dice cosas que no quiere que sepa, al igual que percibe las muchas otras de él que no tiene la necesidad de conocer.

Eso es terreno prohibido para ellos.

En uno de esos duelos que parecen eternos, el escritor se levanta y ella vuelve a bajar su mirada, nerviosa, esforzándose por centrar su atención en su trabajo. Puede notar cómo su pulso tiembla bajo sus emociones. Inspira aire profundamente, para luego soltarlo lentamente por su boca. Ha empezado a sudar y eso no suele ser una buena señal.

En medio de toda esa concentración y definición de sí misma, el sonido de un vaso impactando contra su escritorio, acompañado del delicioso aroma de café recién hecho la saca de su enajenación mental. Eleva su vista, para encontrarse a Castle detrás de ella, inclinado, soltando una taza para llevarse la otra vacía.

-Te he visto nerviosa y he pensado que te hacía falta un café –lo susurra demasiado cerca de su oído, tanto que pega un respingo al notar un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, dejándole la piel de gallina.  
-Uhm, gracias –murmulla, casi inaudible, sin mirarle. No quiere volver a meterse en eso ahora.  
-Por cierto –nota a su compañero inclinarse aún más, su aliento choca contra el lóbulo de su oreja de una manera inocorrecta, pero irrevocablemente sensual. Ella se muerde el labio, conteniendo la respiración-, esto creo ya te lo he dicho una vez. Pero tienes unos ojos preciosos, Beckett.

Castle se aleja, llevándose la taza vacía, mientras Beckett experimenta todo tipo de vertiginosas descargas de adrenalina expandiéndose por su cuerpo, agradeciendo que la agente Shaw haya salido a dar una vuelta y no esté cerca de ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentaaaar! 3 Nos vemos mañana! :D


	26. Unión

Heeeeeeeeeeelou everybody! Ya llego con el dia 26 ^^. El de hoy es... bueno, que nunca he escrito uno de estos asi que no estoy muy familiarizada y no se como me ha salido. Pero lo he intentado :P. Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 26:**** Unión**

Durante diez minutos que lleva de piel casi inmóvil frente al espejo no ha podido hacer otra cosa que suspirar con agobio y deshacerse una y otra vez el nudo de la corbata. No suele ser tan torpe a la hora de atársela, pero parece que hoy el mundo ha decidido despertarse en su contra, porque todo le parece demasiado pesado como para cargar con ello. Se mira de arriba a abajo, cuando se probó por primera vez ese traje pensó que era perfecto para él. Que es exactamente con lo que se imaginaría puesto, fácilmente. El retrato de su personalidad, elegante pero no muy pomposo.

Pero por alguna razón, ahora se siente inseguro, pensando si no hará demasiado el ridículo con eso puesto.

Y el nudo de la corbata vuelve a quedarle desastroso.

-Castle –se da la vuelta, desesperado, señalando su problema con un leve movimiento de cabeza-. Dios mío, se supone que es ella la que tiene que llegar tarde. A este paso pensará que la has dejado plantada.  
-Es esta mierda, no soy capaz de ponérmelo bien –se resigna, exasperado, dejándose el complemento alrededor del cuello, apoyándose cansado sobre la superficie reflectante-. Si lo llego a saber, no me levanto.  
-Castle, que quedan tres horas y todavía tenemos que… –Esposito entra en su habitación, mirando su reloj. Castle sabe que va a apurado de tiempo, pero no es para que se lo estén recordando una y otra vez, como si no lo supieran-. Tío, ¿aún no te has puesto la corbata?  
-Oye, ¿qué tal si dejáis de acosarme y de recordarme constantemente lo tardísimo que voy a llegar? Porque no ayudáis.

Castle les da la espalda, volviendo a su ardua tarea de intentar ponerse la corbata de manera aceptable. Pero no se ve capaz. Le sudan las manos, el pulso le tiembla y tiene tantas cosas en las que pensar que al mismo tiempo no es capaz de concentrarse en ninguna. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por su frente, frenéticamente, limpiándose el incipiente sudor. Está por creer que dios tiene algún plan para contrarrestar la felicidad de lo que se supone que es uno de los mejores días de su vida. Y es replanteárselo por un momento y enfadarse aún más.

-Richard –vuelve a suspirar, soltando el lazo, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo con los brazos cruzados, apretando sus labios. Su madre también ha entrado en el dormitorio, y a pesar de que es espacioso se le va quedando pequeño por momentos, aumentando su nerviosismo-. Oh, ¿problemas con la corbata?  
-Ayúdame, anda. Yo me rindo.  
-Nosotros te esperamos en el coche. No os enrolléis mucho, la gente ya habrá empezado a llegar –pide Esposito, dejando la habitación junto con su compañero. Cuando oye la puerta de su casa cerrarse, siente que se relaja un poco más.

Se acerca a su madre, de frente, dejando que le arregle el nudo. La mira a la cara durante un segundo y aprecia cómo sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear. La mira extrañado, casi riéndose, mientras Martha acaba de arreglarle el nudo. Se gira lo justo y necesario para comprobar que su corbata está bien, y por fin tiene el impecable nudo Windsor alrededor de su cuello. Resopla aliviado, y antes de buscar su americana y bajar para irse de allí, limpia suavemente las pocas lágrimas que discurren por las mejillas de su madre.

-Venga, mamá. Con lo guapa que te has puesto y vas a dejar que esto te estropee el maquillaje.  
-Perdón, pero es que estas cosas siempre consiguen sacar mi parte más sensible.  
-Es la tercera vez –le resta importancia, sonriendo.  
-Pero es la primera vez que te veo así –la sonríe, con ternura mientras inquiere con la mirada-. Sí, no pareces contento. Pero al mismo tiempo, pareces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y no te vi así con Meredith o Gina.  
-Y lo soy. Créeme, ahora mismo me siento como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es solo que… –se muerde el labio, dubitativo. Martha lo mira, expectante, abriendo la boca- tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Es como si lo de subir al altar fuera una maldición –suspira, agachando su cabeza-. Lo de Meredith no salió bien. Lo de Gina, tampoco. ¿Quién dice que con Kate no pasará lo mismo? Y–  
-Richard, para –interrumpe, levantando su mano derecha sobre su cara-. Eso nunca lo vas a saber.  
-Y cuando lo sepa, ya será demasiado tarde.  
-O puede que no. Puede que a la tercera vaya la vencida. Hijo mío, si Beckett se va a casar conmigo es porque de verdad está enamorada de ti. Porque quiere pasar el resto de sus días con tu compañía. Ella ya sabe lo que hay. Sabe cómo han acabado las otras dos. Pero ahí está, y espera a que tú también lo estés.  
-¿Y si resulta que no la hago feliz?

Martha le sonríe, con dulzura, y Castle no puede evitar dirigirle la misma mirada. Siente los labios de su madre dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla, que le reconforta. La rodea la cintura para atraerla hacia él y sumirse en un abrazo. Sabe que hay cosas que nunca cambian, y ese tipo de contacto materno-filial siempre conseguirá hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Un poco más relajado. Más seguro.

-Ya lo haces, Richard. Y lo sabes.  
Él afianza el abrazo, y percibe como sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas- Gracias, mamá.

* * *

Las dos horas de trayecto se le hicieron eternas, y agradeció mucho en ese momento que condujera Ryan. No estaba en pos de manejar un coche y menos en ese frenético estado de nervios.

Cuando por fin vislumbró la playa a los lejos, y cómo se iba a acercando su casa a medida que iban recorriendo los Hamptons, se sintió levemente relajado. Pero era acordarse de lo que estaba por llegar y notaba otra vez ese nudo en el estómago, esas ganas de salir corriendo. La corbata no le apretaba, para nada, pero creía que se iba a ahogar con ella en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, ahí está. Andando hacia el altar, a paso lento pero seguro. Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su madre, que sigue sonriéndole como hizo en todo el trayecto. Dándole fuerzas. Y él se crece, y a pesar de ser un cúmulo de emociones y nervios, tiene la confianza suficiente para asegurarse de que puede con todo. Puede con eso.

Y está dispuesto a asentir sin apenas estremecerse cuando el alcalde Weldon le pregunte si está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer a la que ama. Y cuando lo haga, mirará al cielo orgulloso.

Los bancos van a juego con las flores que los decoran. Elegantes, blancos, pero discretos de acuerdo a la propia boda. En el altar se alzaba un arco, del mismo color. Con una hiedra sencilla, bonita, también recubierta con flores de todo tipo que se ajusten al color indicado. No es la boda del año, ni por la decoración, la fiesta o los invitados. Pero a él le basta y le sobra.

Se detienen en el altar, bajo el arco, y su madre se sienta en el banco antes de sonreírle y susurrarle casi inaudiblemente "_ánimo, mi niño_". Alexis está al lado de ella, y le guiña un ojo, mirándole con alegría. Está guapísima con ese vestido azul satén, piensa. Y ver a su madre y a su hija dándole apoyos en una constante comunicación visual le basta para mantenerse firme hasta que llegue el momento tan deseado.

Pero cuando por fin oye a los músicos entonando la marcha nupcial, siente cómo su corazón sufre el riesgo de salir disparado hacia algún sitio. Empieza a respirar agitadamente, temblando, odia esa capacidad para ponerse a sudar a la mínima de cambio. Traga saliva duramente, dándose la vuelta con lentitud. No quiere romper ese momento mágico.

Y por fin la ve.

A Castle le cuesta bastante no dejar que su mandíbula se desencaje. Beckett es una mujer demasiado atractiva y siempre lo ha sabido. Pero con ese vestido ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de belleza. Parece una diosa. Contiene la respiración, fijándose en los pequeños detalles. El vestido es de palabra de honor, blanco completamente, en raso. Tiene unos motivos plateados en forma de hilera de flores que asciende por su costado izquierdo. Y lleva el pelo suelto, como a él le gusta. El sol se refleja en su cabello, haciéndolo brillar aun más y Rick se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Se acerca agarrando del brazo a su padre. A Castle se le cae la baba cuando ve esa estampa, porque parece tímida cuando lo mira, pero también segura. Aprovecha para mirar a Jim, que le dedica una sonrisa, suave. Parece orgulloso, y eso también le sirve para tomárselo con más calma. Cuando le deja en el altar, enfrente de Rick, se sienta al lado de Martha.

Y cuando el escritor la vuelve a mirar, a los ojos, con esa expresión de felicidad incontenible que transmite, puede jurar que se siente sobrevolando el cielo. Suspira, agradeciendo el que no haya visto hasta ese momento su vestido. Para ellos eso de seguir las tradiciones es una tontería, pero querían hacer de eso algo especial.

Y la sorpresa ha merecido mucho la pena.

-Estás preciosa –murmura, y ella le sonríe.

Robert carraspea, y ambos dirigen su atención hacia él. Cuando este les sonríe, con confianza, agradece a Beckett la idea de que sea algo íntimo, pero eso también lo hace lo suficiente informal para que se sientan cómodos. Y que les case uno de los mejores amigos del escritor es, desde luego, un honor para ambos. Sobre todo cuando es el alcalde de su ciudad. Es como elevarse a un nuevo nivel.

-Richard Edgar Castle y Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?  
-Sí, venimos libremente –responden al unísono.

Responden de forma autómata a todas las formalidades propias de una ceremonia civil. Castle no puede evitar dejar de sonreír de esa manera, como si fuera un niño. Ya le empiezan a doler las mejillas, y cuando mira a Beckett de reojo sabe que ella también.

Robert no tardas en pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

-Así pues, ya que queréis contraer matrimonio, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento –obedecen, el calor de la mano de su novia extendiéndose por la palma de su mano le embarga-. Katherine, ¿quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Richard, aquí presente junto a ti, de acuerdo con la legalidad vigente?  
Beckett lanza una fugaz mirada a Castle, atenuando su sonrisa, para luego mirar al alcalde y responder un firme y claro-: Siempre.

Castle se sobrecoge al oír la propia versión de aceptación del matrimonio de la detective. Se muerde el labio inferior, le cuesta reprimir un sollozo. Suspira levemente, preparándose ahora para su turno.

-Richard, ¿quieres y aceptas como mujer y esposa a Katherine, aquí presente junto a ti, de acuerdo con la legalidad vigente?  
Y de la misma manera, casi imitándola, agarra su mano con fuerza y contesta con un "_siempre_" que suena a juramento, resaltado y solemne.

Después de proceder al intercambio de alianzas y arras, se siente más poderoso que nunca, porque ya es factible. Ahí están, dándose la mano, puede sentir el anillo de la detective sobre su mano, y es una sensación demasiado maravillosa como para poder ser descrita. Puede que solo sea una especie de protocolo judicial, unas firmas sobre unos papeles. Pero a Castle siempre le han hecho demasiada ilusión este tipo de cosas. Y ahora, enfrente de todo el mundo, lo suyo ya es tangible. Ya son prácticamente una familia.

Cuando el alcalde les declara unidos, dándole su debido permiso, Castle toma la barbilla de su mujer con suavidad, dejando un corto, suave beso sobre sus labios. Y cree que de un momento para otro va a empezar a llorar. Su madre tenía razón, no es la primera vez. Pero con Beckett todo parece nuevo. Y siente que nunca antes se ha casado.

-Señora Castle –murmura Kate, sobre sus labios-. Me cuesta asimilarlo, ¿sabes?  
-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? –se separan, lentamente, dispuestos a dar por finalizada la ceremonia- Que tenemos toda una vida para recordarnos que esto es de verdad.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentarrr! 3 Nos vemos mañana! :D


	27. April's fool day

Ya me teneis un dia mas por aqui otra vez! :D Dia 27, que poquito quedaaa :P. Bueno, el de hoy es... baaah que mas da :P lo que espero que es os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 27:**** April's fool day**

Cuando la detective lo mira de reojo, casi puede jurar que está sufriendo ella más que él. No solo por la empatía tan pronunciada que, por suerte o por desgracia, tienden a experimentar con solo respirar el mismo aire. También por las incontenibles ganas que tiene Beckett de echarse a reír sobre su escritorio, porque lleva toda la mañana, desde que han llegado, con la boca temblando. Es mirarle a la cara y tener que irse a algún sitio, lejos de él, respirar hondo y volver a centrarse en su trabajo más que en las caras con las que Castle mira aquel panorama.

Y ella se pregunta si no estarán llevando esto demasiado lejos. Pero después de ver los pucheros que gesticula cuando la gente lo saluda con normalidad y lo mono que está cuando saca su parte más infantil, se le pasa todo remordimiento. Va a merecer la pena.

-Hoy estás muy raro, Castle –observa Beckett, con una socarrona sonrisa pronunciándose sobre sus labios.  
-¿Hoy? –pregunta, exasperado, la detective vuelve a luchar contra sí misma para reprimir una carcajada- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?  
-Ah, claro. Ya te la han jugado, ¿verdad? –Castle resopla, arrugando sus labios y mirándola con suspicacia- Es el día de los tontos, ahora te toca a ti devolverla. Y supongo que estarás a la altura, así que no me hagas sentir decepcionada.  
-Pero qué graciosa eres –suelta irónicamente, mientras se cruza de brazos. Beckett adora torturarlo de esa manera-. Y sí, me la están jugando y de una manera…  
-Bueno, siempre puedes pensar que tu día no será peor que el de Esposito –señala a su compañero con el bolígrafo, y Castle dirige su atención hacia el moreno. Parece que va a hacer un amago por levantarse, pero no lo consigue. Y cuando se levanta, se lleva la silla consigo. Beckett suelta una silenciosa carcajada, mientras el escritor la mira con una mirada de reprobación, pero divertido.  
-No me digas que has sido tú –la detective entierra su cara entre sus manos-. Uy, qué perversa.

Unos gritos desesperados se oyen desde el fondo de la comisaría. Ambos dirigen la atención hacia el foco del alboroto y pueden ver a Ryan con una especie de polvo blanco incrustado en su indumentaria, rostro y pelo. Las carcajadas de Beckett aumentan y Castle aparta sus ojos del inocente policía, protegiéndose de lo que puede venir ahora. Y se produce un choque de miradas entre Ryan y Esposito, seguido de unos cuántos insultos y juramentos mientras ambos se dirigen hacia el otro. Cuando el escritor y la inspectora observan a Ryan bañado en un color albino y Esposito dando brincos con la silla pegada, se apoyan sobre el escritorio, ante la imposibilidad de mantenerse firmes mientras dejan escapar sonoras carcajadas.

-Dios, ¿has visto a Ryan?  
-Sabía que iba a usar el secador después de ducharse –intenta explicar Castle, limpiándose las incipientes lágrimas con su dedo índice-. Tenía que aprovecharme de eso.  
-¿Has sido tú? –el escritor asiente- ¿Sabías que iba a pasar esto?  
-Qué va, pero ha sido como caído del cielo. Eh, inspectora –le sitúa la mano abierta enfrente de su rostro, y ella se la choca-, _conexión_.  
-Sí, bueno, siempre hemos tenido ese don, ¿verdad? –le guiña un ojo, y él se muerde el labio, sonriendo. Le encanta cuando Castle sonríe de esa manera, le resulta demasiado adorable.  
-Hablando de conexión…  
-¿Sabes? Me apetece un café. ¿Vamos a por uno? –corta la conversación. Él resopla, abatido, y ella se sobrecoge un poco.

Solo espera que a Castle no le afecte mucho. Al menos no demasiado como para que la sorpresa no luzca todo lo que ella espera que haga.

* * *

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, todo está oscuro. Más oscuro de lo normal. Cierra la puerta, quitando ese atisbo de luz que entraba desde el rellano y, cuando da un solo paso para pulsar el interruptor de la luz, empieza a vislumbrar una especie de brillo, algo fluorescente iluminándose a su espalda. Se da la vuelta, para poder apreciar cómo unas letras grandes, brillantes colgadas en su despacho empiezan a formar entre divertidas luces una frase, poco legible pero que, a juzgar por las letras que empiezan adquirir más fuera en su luz, es demasiado evidente lo que quiere significar.

Y antes de que diga nada, las luces de su loft se encienden de golpe y oye al unísono un resonante y animado "_¡Felicidades!_" que retumba en todas las paredes. Castle parece un niño pequeño cuando se estremece sobresaltado con esa gran sonrisa en su boca, para luego dirigirse hacia sus amigos dando pequeños brincos.

-Tío, tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando creías que nadie se había acordado –Esposito le mira, casi entrañado por su expresión-. Nos estaba empezando a dar pena y todo.  
-Estuvimos a punto de parar. Pero luego pensamos en que tú nos habrías hecho lo mismo dejamos de sentirnos culpables –el escritor finge mirar con repulsión a Ryan, ante su expresión de sorna, pero ambos se acaban sonriendo con calidez-. Te podrás quejar, tío.  
-Sí, bueno. Por cierto, siento lo del secador y la harina.  
-Oh, no es… –Ryan se detiene, mirándole caviloso-. Espera, ¿_qué_?

Castle se encoge de hombros, observándole con indulto. Se le da bien dar pena cuando saca su parte más infantil a relucir.

Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero todos parecen estar expectantes a lo que hay detrás de él. Se va a dar la vuelta cuando unos brazos envuelven su cintura, entrelazándose sobre su estómago. Nota un cálido aliento sobre su oído mientras el peso de una persona recae sobre su espalda, apoyándose sobre esta. Como si supiera quién es, el escritor posa sus manos sobre las otras, agarrándolas con dulzura.

-Al final me has decepcionado, Castle. Qué mal.

Beckett deja de rodear su cuerpo al sentir al escritor dándose la vuelta. Cuando le tiene enfrente, vuelve a repetir la acción, uniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, acercándose a él.

-Soy un inocente, ¿no? –frunce sus labios, con falsa culpabilidad.  
-Eres un inocente –la detective acorta más la distancia, hasta conseguir rozar la punta de su nariz contra la de Castle, juguetona-. Pero ¿cómo me iba a olvidar de tu cumple?  
-Sí, tienes razón. Siento haberte subestimado, detective. No tengo perdón –termina de deshacerse del espacio innecesario que hay entre sus labios, atrapándolos para darle un beso, suave, reconfortante, y Beckett siente cómo Castle sonríe sobre los suyos. En medio de ese pequeño momento de unión física y emocional, un sonido conmovedor se alza en el aire, al unísono, y ambos se separan, riéndose-. Venga, ni que fuera una película.

Los demás se ríen, la pareja se vuelve a mirar. Beckett apoya su frente contra la de su novio, dejando otro beso, corto antes de susurrar:

-Felicidades, Castle. Y… feliz día de los tontos.

El escritor se abraza más a ella, y la detective sabe que ha merecido la pena hacerle pasar ese mal trago. Porque ahora vuelve a sentir esa empatía y le dice que todo está bien. Demasiado bien. Y la sensación que le produce ver a su novio sonriendo con esa felicidad, como si se sintiera recogido, la eleva de tantas maneras que puede asegurar, con certeza, que sabe dónde está su sitio.

-Gracias.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Ya sabeis, mañana mas :3.


	28. Fotos

Hoooooola! ^^ Que poquito queeeeeda. Dia 28, este era sobre hacer algo ridiculo y... bueno, se me ocurrio esto :P. Es bastante raro y tal para tratarse de un tema asi, pero bueno. Al menos lo he intentado jajaja. Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Día 28:**** Fotos**

A Castle se le vienen a lo largo todo tipo de ideas lo suficiente estúpidas como para que acaben ganándose el calificativo de peligrosas. Ya no es solo sobre cómo se desenvuelve un caso, si no qué hay que hacer en el caso. Y si Beckett se hubiera fiado de él alguna vez sobre su metodología personal acerca de cómo abordar una redada, atraco o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con un asunto demasiado turbio, da por hecho que llevarían mucho tiempo descansando bajo la tierra.

Pero la de hoy ha sobrepasado los límites.

-No, Castle. Hay cosas pocos probables. Otras imposibles. Después las que suelen quedarse simplemente en el remoto inconsciente de cada uno, reflejadas en los sueños más extraños y perturbadoras que uno puede tener. Y en el último lugar van tus ideas.  
Castle la mira, fingiendo resentimiento, esforzándose por poner la mejor de sus expresiones de aflicción. Sabe que siempre que tiene un gesto así, tarde o temprano, la voluntad de la detective se acaba doblegando ante él- Venga, Beckett. Solo será un ratito.  
Suspira, mirando su reloj- Llegamos tarde.  
-Diez minutos. Como mucho. Si Gates te echa la bronca, ya me encargaré yo de asumir toda responsabilidad. Le diremos que había atasco, yo qué sé. Pero –hace un puchero, Beckett no puede evitar soltar su carcajada mientras mira esa cara de perro abandonado-, por favor.

Respira con pesadez, observando a Castle con suspicacia, y a la vez con una mezcla entre inseguridad y culpabilidad. Ese es el primer paso. Castle ya se lo conoce. Después pondrá otra excusa, menos verídica que la anterior, y tras pensárselo un poco, no más de medio minuto, acabará cediendo ante sus caprichos. Por eso, sigue sin apartar esa expresión de su rostro, fijando su mirada en ella, en sus ojos. Sabe que es la forma más rápida de zanjar todo eso.

-Castle, ni siquiera sé si llevo dinero –ahí empiezan las excusas pobres y sin fundamente. El escritor sonríe para sus adentros.  
-Pago yo. Soy más o menos rico, seguro que encuentro algún billete por ahí –asegura, casi con sorna e ironía. Beckett resopla, cansada.  
-¿Y si luego no nos gusta?  
-Nos va a gustar. En todo caso, no te gustarán a ti. Pero yo estaré encantado de guardarlas –sigue con sus pucheros, sonriendo levemente. Beckett le mira con ternura y casi puede percibir las palabras mágicas-. Venga, Beckett. Por favor.  
Exasperada, se encoge de hombros, inspirando profundamente- Vale, vale. Pero no te entretengas. Y pagas tú, ¿eh?

Castle da un leve brinco, feliz, y la detective se ríe ante el gesto. Dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo rozando la carrera, se saca de forma torpe unos billetes de su bolsillo. Solo necesita siete dólares. Cuando los tienes en su mano, con una alegría incontenible, los intenta meter por la ranura. Le cuesta acertar por su desaforada emoción, pero acaba apañándoselas para pagar todo íntegramente. Después, agarra de la mano a Beckett y se meten juntos, sin mirar mucho, dentro del pequeño espacio. Casi se caen al suelo, pero acaban recomponiéndose.

-En serio, ¿cómo pretendes que salgamos vivos de aquí?  
-Venga. Es un fotomatón. Está hecho para que entren, por lo menos, cuatro personas –Beckett le mira, escéptica, él se muerde los labios-. Yo he llegado a estar aquí con seis.  
-Me alegra saber qué tienes contactos hasta en el mundo del contorsionismo, Castle. Pero yo soy poli. Lo mío son las esposas, no los espectáculos circenses.  
-Anda, no te quejes tanto y ven aquí –se sienta sobre el taburete, atrayendo el cuerpo de la detective y sentándola sobre sus piernas-. Además, no tenemos casi ninguna foto juntos –Castle acaricia la nuca de su novia con la punta de su nariz, dejando algún que otro beso casual en su piel, percibe cómo se estremece sobre su cuerpo. Si hay algo de lo que puede sentirse orgulloso es de su innato y portentoso poder de convicción-. Y sonríe. De por sí, eres preciosa. Pero cuando sonríes, aún más.  
Puede ver a su musa ruborizándose, deja escapar una carcajada- Eh, te he dicho que no te entretengas, ¿verdad? Haz ya las fotos.

Castle se maneja con habilidad por la pantalla. Su brazo izquierdo envuelve la cintura de la policía, mientras que con su mano derecha va seleccionando las opciones. Una tirada de quince fotos, Beckett suelta un sonido de asombro y le mira con desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A eso le llamas ser breve?  
-Venga, ni que nos vayamos a tirar media hora por foto –la policía sigue observándole con un trasfondo receloso en sus ojos-. Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago.

Cuando termina, le hace una señal a Beckett estrechándola más entre sus brazos. Y justo un poco antes de que la máquina les avisase de que va a tirar la primera foto, Castle se las arregla para hacer cosquillas a Beckett. En su cintura, por debajo de su ombligo. Sabe dónde se esconden sus puntos débiles y se aprovecha de eso. Ella se retuerce sobre él, riéndose, y el escritor supone que la policía ya se ha dado cuenta de qué va todo eso. La segunda no tarda en salir y ahora es ella la que hace uso de sus conocimientos sobre cada una de las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de su compañero.

A la décima foto Beckett se ha desinhibido completamente, imitando las poses de su novio. Torpes, ridículas y, sobre todo, excesivamente adorables. Castle se pregunta qué clase de fotos saldrán, por las caras y movimientos que están haciendo. Pensará la gente que tendrán algún tipo de problema, de deficiencia mental, pero eso le da igual. Le encanta cuando Beckett saca ese lado más infantil. Esa cara oculta que se esfuerza por esconder, pero qué él es capaz de sacar a relucir. Y está muy mona cuando se deja llevar por sus emociones. Lo que más le apasiona de todo eso es saber que ella está cómoda haciendo ese tipo de tonterías porque él está ahí. Es gracias a él, y eso le hace sentirse como un rey.

Quedan tres, y Castle toma del cuello, con dulzura, a la detective. No le dice nada, pero ella capta perfectamente el mensaje y se ladea levemente, inclinándose hacia él. Oye el sonido que emula los disparos de la cámara. Tres tomas de un progresivo, lento, y sensual acercamiento hasta que sus labios consiguen rozarse y, finalmente, unirse. Escuchan el aviso de la máquina, pidiéndoles que recojan las fotos, pero ellos se toman su tiempo para profundizar un poco más ese beso, disfrutarlo y separarse con la misma velocidad.

-Hay veces que me asombra tu capacidad para enredarme, Castle.  
-Qué quieres que te diga. Tengo mis encantos.  
Beckett deja otro beso, corto, fugaz sobre sus labios- Calla, tonto. Y que sepas que me voy a quedar con las más bonitas.

Él simplemente se encoge de brazos, envolviéndola y disfrutando más de su calor.

Y asegura que, desde ese día, el fotomatón será uno de sus lugares de máxima inspiración para escribir todo tipo de locuras y tonterías.

* * *

Gracias por leeeer! ^^ Mañana el penultimo dia! :D


	29. Chocolate

Penultimo diaaaaa! ^^ Me da pena que esto se acabe, la verdad. Te lo pasas bien escribiendo estas pequeñas costias :3. Bueno, el de hoy trataba sobre hacer algo dulce, asi que lo he tomado literal y metaforicamente :P. Espero que os guste el resultado! :D

* * *

**Día 29:**** Chocolate**

Hoy no ha sido un buen día. Y parece que, últimamente, nunca lo llega a ser. Es eso lo que colma cada gota de su paciencia en estos últimos meses. Tener la sensación de que todo, aparentemente, tiende a derrumbarse. No recuerda la última vez que se tumbó en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, y se acabó durmiendo de la misma manera, pensando que todo en su vida va como la seda y deseando que llegara el día siguiente para despertarse y dar los buenos días al mundo. Ahora solo reza para no tener pesadillas, porque le supone quedarse otra noche sin dormir.

Y eso, al cabo de tantos años, acaba minando su moral. Lo peor viene cuando no puede evitar que su complejo de mártir salga a relucir y se sienta como si fuera la culpable de todos los males que nacen a su alrededor a diario.

Quiere pensar que es algo pasajero. Que es producto de su primera sesión con Burke, cosa que él ya le ha explicado, porque Beckett tiene tal obsesión con tener todo bajo control que en cuanto ve que un solo cimiento se tambalea, ya da por hecho que la inestabilidad es tan evidente que va a caer sí o sí, sin remedio alguno. Y eso suele pasar cuando se desahoga y le cuenta qué es lo que va mal en su vida. Esas pequeñas inseguridades.

El hecho de que está mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Esa también es una buena razón, básicamente porque se acuerda de hoy y también se acuerda de su sonrisa cuando empezó a bajar la guardia ya darse cuenta de que todo volvía a estar, más o menos, bien, y como, implacable, le dice que le va a ayudar a derrumbar ese muro. Confiado. Es algo que la derrite de amor por dentro, pero de la misma manera, le pesa sobre la conciencia. Y le duele, porque él no se merece eso. Sabe que no se merece eso.

Suspira, dos toques secos sobre su puerta la sobresaltan. Son las once y media, no recuerda haber pedido comida ni haber invitado a nadie. Pero aún así se levanta, con pesadez dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, para abrirla.

Y ahí está.

-Buenas noches –saluda, con timidez. Inseguro. Ella no dice nada, solo lo mira, atónita-. Uhm, lo siento. Tenía que haber avisado –agacha su cabeza, rascándose la nuca y a Beckett le recorre un cosquilleo sugestivo en el estómago-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?  
-N–no. No, qué va. Pasa –una sonrisa nerviosa se esboza sobre sus labios, casi no puede sostener el contacto visual. Todavía está todo demasiado reciente-. ¿Cómo es que has venido?  
-Yo… bueno, es que… –titubea, pensativo. Beckett está tan acostumbrada ver al Castle desinhibido e indolente que cuando le ve en su faceta más intimista, más humana solo puede morirse aún más por dentro-. Toma.

Le extiende una especie de paquete, no muy grande pero con volumen. A la detective le cuesta contener el incipiente rubor de sus mejillas. Lo coge, temblando levemente, no se molesta mucho en ocultar su asombro, mezclado con ilusión. Mira a su amigo brevemente. Sonríe, expectante, y ella le sonríe también. Desenvuelve con cuidado el papel de regalo, no quiere tener a Castle recordándole constantemente lo bruta que es abriendo regalos, como si fuera una niña.

Cuando se deshace del envoltorio, observa que es una caja de cartón. La abre, moderando su impaciencia.

Y ve el cielo abierto.

-Espero que te guste. Aunque… bueno, ¿a quién no?

Es una tarta de tamaño medio, con una gruesa cobertura de sirope de chocolate. Por encima, además de tener todo tipo de confeti, hay grabado con chocolate blanco "a la mejor detective de Nueva York". Siente el irrefrenable deseo de echarse encima de Castle y dar rienda suelta a todo por lo que se está castigando. A todo lo que ha estado conteniendo. Y se hace más insufrible cuando sabe que no. Todavía no. Así que simplemente se limita a mirarlo, a los ojos, sin miedo. En un breve momento, expresando todo lo que tiene miedo a decir verbalmente, recordando todos esos duelos visuales en los que Beckett se censuraba lo máximo que podía.

-Castle –masculla, dejando la tarta sobre la encimera de su cocina- Aprovecha para sacar dos cucharas de postre de su cajón y cediéndole una a su compañero-. No tenías por qué.  
-Sí, sí tenía que hacerlo. Hoy no he estado muy fino, ¿sabes? –se dirige hacia el sofá, ella le sigue, cogiendo la tarta y sentándose sobre la mullida superficie sosteniendo su regalo en sus muslos- No he sabido ponerme en tu lugar y… vamos, que me he comportado como un capullo sin saber la mitad de la historia. Lo siento.  
-No, no ha sido nada. De verdad. Yo también he tenido parte de la culpa, tenía que haberte llamado –Beckett inaugura el pastel, tomando un trozo con la cuchara. Siente cómo la mezcla entre el bizcocho y el chocolate se derretían en su boca y era un delicioso placer. Le cuesta contener un gemido cuando lo saborea.  
-Vaya, me alegro de que te guste –suelta una carcajada. Beckett se muerde el labio mientras se encoge de hombros-. No sabía cuál cogerte, así que probé con la de chocolate. Dicen que estimula las endorfinas, ya sabes. La hormona de la alegría.  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Ha sido tan… –se ríe- dulce.  
-Nunca mejor dicho –y el escritor se dispone a asaltar la jugosa suculencia. Cuando la prueba, suelta un sonido similar al de Beckett, y sueltan una carcajada a la vez.  
-Oye, Castle –el aludido se gira hacia ella, con la boca llena de chocolate y sus mofletes inflados. La detective no puede evitar mirarle con ternura. Su compañero es adorable, es un hecho innegable-. Ya sé que nunca te he dicho esto, pero… gracias.  
Traga todo lo que tiene dentro- Sí. En realidad lo has dicho hace un momento.  
-Déjame terminar –traga saliva, descargando su peso con comodidad sobre su sofá-. A lo que me refería es que… nunca te he agradecido como te mereces todo lo que haces por mí –él la mira, extrañado pero atento, dejando su cucharilla sobre la mesa-. Sí, ya sabes. Estos tres años, trayéndome un café todas las mañanas, ayudándome a meter a los malos en la cárcel y apañándotelas para hacerme reír cuando la cosa se ponía tensa. Probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta porque soy una persona muy cerrada, pero… haces que todo sea mucho más fácil. Que no me cueste tanto madrugar y saber que tengo que enfrentarme a un día duro rodeada de todo tipo de delincuentes y metida en casos peligrosos de los es difícil creer que salga viva. Me das fuerzas, Castle. Y aunque no lo parezca… es algo que tengo muy presente.

Castle no dice nada. Se limita a sonreír, pero con ese brillo especial. Ese que tanto le encanta a Beckett. Y sabe que es una de las razones por las que le encanta sentir cerca al escritor. Porque cuenta con que, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, este le contagie esa felicidad que lleva connatural a él, y es algo que también agradece muchísimo. En un determinado momento, nota su mano ciñéndose a la suya, y ella afianza más el contacto. Vuelven a mirarse, con esa sonrisa impregnada en sus miradas, en ese breve momento de sincronía en el que los dos pueden sentir las emociones del otro sobre sus pieles. Y cuando esos pequeños milagros pasan, Beckett sabe que ha encontrado su pequeño rincón en la vida.

-Para eso están los compañeros, ¿no? –él se encoge de hombros, y ella asiente- Además, ¿qué sería de mí sin mi musa?

Y vuelven a endulzarse con el delicioso sabor del chocolate.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leeeeeer! ^^ Mañana el ultimo! :_ (presiento que os va a gustar, jujujuju)


	30. Calor

Ya estoy aqui cerrando esta historiaaaaa! ^^ La verdad es que me da muchisima pena. Ya lo dije en el anterior capi, pero de verdad. Estos desafios que te encuentras de vez en cuando molan mucho :P. En serio, deberiais probar a hacer uno jaja. Que decir, que muchas gracias por leer todos y cada uno de estos capitulos, vosotros tambien sois una parte muy grande de estos pequeños relatos ^^. Bueno, no os entretengo mas. Espero que el ultimo capitulo haga justicia al resto de la historia y tal. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas pero... lo he intentado jaja. Espero que no se os haga demasiado desagradable jajaja.

**Pd.:** si, eso es una M. Sí, os podéis imaginar el contenido de este capi :P.

* * *

**Día 30:**** Calor**

La cosa en sí ha empezado siendo difícil. Muy difícil. Quedarse encerrados en un ascensor de poco más de un metro cuadrado, en julio, cuando la temperatura mínima a la sombra roza los 40º C no es solo tener mala suerte. Es sentir que el mundo, repentinamente, se pone en su contra. Y cuando, casualmente, se es claustrofóbico, la situación empeora progresivamente. Ya ha tenido una mala experiencia con los ascensores anteriormente, no la recuerda con la mayor alegría del mundo. Jura que podía ver su vida pasar en forma de imágenes a través de sus ojos. Y ahora las ve mucho más claras. Casi enfrente, como si fuera una película y no le gusta nada la sensación que le produce verse envuelto en todo ese panorama.

Para colmo, Castle no ha nacido con el don del optimismo. Si la situación tiende a desenlazarse con algo posiblemente funesta, él también pensará de forma funesta. Su punto más fuerte nunca ha sido dar ánimos. Lo intenta, pero no lo es. Y ahora no hace más que autosugestionarse constantemente que este es el fin de su vida y va a morir dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Bien por falta de oxígeno, hipertermia o porque le va a dar algo. O descolgándose, como la última vez.

No sabe cuándo exactamente, peor empieza a hiperventilar, no tardando en marearse. Excluye la posibilidad de relajarse y que el ambiente se alivie un poco, así que se resigna, se deja caer deslizando su espalda por el cálido acero y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, abatido. Puede percibir cómo su camisa se va humedeciendo con cada segundo que pasa. Se imagina a sí mismo sudando como un cerdo.

Todo esto es demasiado agobiante para él.

-Castle, relájate. Ya hemos llamado a emergencias, no tardarán en llegar.  
-Vamos, Beckett. ¿Tú has visto el atasco que nos hemos tenido que comer cuando veníamos? Hemos tardado dos horas y eso que tu casa está a normalmente veinte minutos –resopla, abanicándose con su mano derecha. Beckett se sienta a su lado-. Vamos a morir.  
-Solo se ha parado, y punto. Vendrán, nos sacarán, subiremos a mi casa y todo como antes –el escritor la dirige una mirada escéptica, casi burlándose de lo que dice, y ella le observa con desaprobación- Oye, podría ser peor. Al menos no estamos esposados, ni hay un tigre entre nosotros.  
-Oh, sí. Eso me consuela muchísimo –rebufa, con pesadez. Apoya el codo sobre su muslo para descargar el peso de su rostro contra su mano abierta, aburrido-. ¿Esta cosa se ha descolgado alguna vez? Porque tendrá sus años.  
-No creas, solo un par de veces –Castle la mira de golpe, aterrado. Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Está seguro de que, al paso que va, hoy le da un ictus o algo parecido. Ella le devuelve la mirada y al principio parece totalmente seria, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera certero. Pero no tarda en dejar que sus intenciones la delaten, sus labios empiezan a temblar, dejando soltar pequeñas carcajadas.  
-Eso no ha tenido gracia, Kate. Ninguna –suspira, acalorado, lo único que quiere es salir de ahí. Y, por una vez, maldice el macabro sentido del humor de su compañera. Quizá en otro momento hubiera funcionado, por no ahora.

No cuando siente que su alma le abandona por momentos. Además, el calor empieza a asfixiarle y se siente pegajoso con todo ese sudor embadurnando su camisa. Y los vaqueros también están empezando a encharcarse con esa sustancia y es demasiado incómodo pensar en algo positivo y esperanzador cuando ni siquiera su situación física se pone a tu favor. Porque Castle se siente hastiado tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Sigue hiperventilando.

-¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar de aquel caso en el que te tragaste eso de que te había caído una maldición maya. Tenías que haberte visto.  
-¿Por qué siempre te tienes que reír de mis desgracias? –ella suelta una carcajada, él sonríe al verla así. Algo de su tranquilidad se contagia. Piensa que podría haber sido peor, porque al menos está con ella- No sabes el infierno que viví. ¿Sabes lo que es salir de casa y tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento vas a palmarla?

No tarda más de medio segundo en darse cuenta de que su pregunta retórica también ha sido innecesaria, y desea no haber tenido la ocurrencia de abrir su desmesurada boca para seguir con su tema de conversación. Se muerde la lengua, autoflagelándose mentalmente. Es lo único que le falta para que el momento alcanzase un nuevo nivel de catastrofismo, que se vuelva a recrear esa atmósfera de tensión y hastío entre ellos de la que tanto les ha costado deshacerse. La mira, con preocupación, tragando saliva. No está siendo un buen día, para nada. Beckett está absorta, mirando al suelo como si le fuera la vida en ello. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría callado, y hubiera dado por finalizada la conversación.

Pero no es cualquier otra, y las cosas han cambiado. No sabe de dónde, pero saca las suficientes fuerzas como para llevar una mano a su barbilla, levantarle el rostro y dirigirlo hasta que consiguen establecer el contacto visual. No sabe si se guía porque últimamente derrocha valentía o porque su nivel de estupidez se ha incrementado notablemente en los últimos meses. Pero lo hace, y además se las apaña para decirle, casi en un murmullo:

-Perdóname. No quería… –suspira, no sabe qué decirle. No hay una excusa para eso-. Lo siento, en serio.  
-No, no es nada. A estas alturas ya debería haberlo superado.

Castle se acuerda de lo que pasó hace una semana, y le quita toda la razón, negando con la cabeza. No hay forma de que lo supere, como ella dice, a estas alturas. No cuando lo sabe todo y no puede hacer nada, solo esperar. Lo que ya soporta, de por sí, es admirable, no ve ningún motivo para echar por tierra todo eso. Se muerde el labio, y, como si fuera producto de su instinto, se inclina lo suficiente como para atrapar los labios de la policía. No sabe cómo reconfortarla, así que deja que sus acciones hablen por sí solas. El beso es rápido, corto. Quiere sentir su piel sobre la suya de esa manera tan especial. Quiere que se dé cuenta, una vez más, de que no está sola y de que la adora. Porque es así, la adora y su mayor preocupación ahora mismo es conseguir hacer que sonría más a menudo.

Cuando se separan, deja apoyada su frente contra la de su novia. La acaricia las mejillas, las puntas de sus narices se rozan, como si estuvieran jugando y un hormigueo se explaya a lo largo y a lo ancho por su estómago.

-Eres extraordinaria, ¿vale? Y no te convenzas de lo contrario, porque tiene demasiado mérito lo que has conseguido. Soy yo el que debería tener más tacto con estas cosas, ¿sabes? Empezar a pensar antes de hablar y esas cosas.  
-¿Más tacto todavía? Castle –unen sus labios de forma fugaz, produciendo una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo. Adora esos momentos, esa pequeña brevedad, porque es lo que suele dar paso a algo mucho más grande-, ha sido gracias a ti. Si he conseguido levantar cabeza es porque me has ayudado.  
-No vamos a llegar a una conclusión lógica nunca, ¿verdad? –ambos se ríen, se vuelven a besar. Son besos cortos, pero intensos- Dejémoslo en mitad y mitad, ¿vale?  
-Me parece justo.

Cuando sus bocas se encuentran, nuevamente, lo hacen con más intensidad. Castle desciende con sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él para profundizar el contacto. Sus bocas se abren, sus lenguas se buscan y vive el recuerdo de la semana pasada. Sonríe sobre sus labios mientras se besan, le parece un sueño. Aún no se acostumbra al tacto de su piel contra la suya, a cómo se mueve. Y le parece aún más exquisito, porque es como si todo fuera nuevo, aunque se repitiera.

Beckett se mueve lo suficiente como para acabar a horcajadas sobre él. Se separan y ella busca el hueco de su cuello, recorriéndolo con sus labios, húmedos. El escritor ahoga un gemido, admirando la capacidad de su novia para hacerle volar y sentirse como si fuera el dios supremo del universo. Se siente fuerte, poderoso. Y piensa que el amor nunca ha sabido tan bien, ni tampoco le ha sentado de esa manera tan maravillosa. Aunque también supone que, viniendo de su experiencia, no puede sacar muchas cosas en claro. Lo de Beckett es explorar algo totalmente desconocido, y ese factor sorpresa juega a su favor, cosa que le encanta aún más.

Castle se ha olvidado prácticamente de que están encerrados en un ascensor cuando desliza sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la detective. Su piel está húmeda, cálida y se da cuenta de que el calor se ha convertido en un enemigo común. Va subiendo por su cintura, con las yemas de sus dedos y nota a Beckett estremecerse sobre él. Sus labios bajan desde su cuello hasta su camisa, besando esa porción de su pecho que la camisa deja al descubierto. Los dedos del escritor rozan los aros del sujetador y sonríe, casi maliciosamente. Sigue ascendiendo, hasta tener los pechos de la detective entre sus manos. Cuando los acaricia, oye a Beckett soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Castle, espera –masculla, levemente sofocada, separando su rosto de su cuello. Su respiración es entrecortada, pero suplicante-. ¿En el ascensor? ¿De verdad?  
-Sí, tienes razón –se detiene, quitando sus manos de su pecho-. Pero… ¿nunca te has imaginado hacerlo en un sitio así? –inquiere, tentador.

Vuelve a acariciar suavemente esa zona de la detective, provocándola soltar unos quejidos. Suenan como si le gustara y él aprovecha para morder suavemente entre su cuello y su clavícula. Beckett se zarandea sobre él, evasiva pero juguetona. Entre carcajadas, en uno de sus amagos provoca que el escritor retroceda bruscamente, dando con su espalda un golpe en la pared del ascensor. Es fuerte, hace que tiemble y él da un respingo, asustado. Pero resulta tan eficaz que, por arte de magia, el ascensor da un pequeño tumbo y vuelve a hacer su recorrido anterior. Después de media hora y justo en la parte interesante.

Castle odia el oportunismo de aquel cacharro. En realidad, odia al aquel cacharro en sí, y jura que, a partir de ese momento, los ascensores van a pasar a ser uno de sus némesis más infalibles. Pero, por otro lado, lo agradece, porque no tardan ni cuatro segundos en llegar al piso. Y antes de que puedan ponerse en pie correctamente y prepararse para salir, Castle ya está sosteniendo a Beckett entre sus brazos, por la espalda, devorando cada milímetro cuadrado de la piel que hay en su nuca. Ella se inclina levemente, jadeando, y se dirige casi corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa.

Le encanta cuando se pone así. Cuando para ella también es una prioridad, tanto que el ansia puede con ella. A Castle le hace gracia, detrás de esa mujer sosegada entre papeles y pistolas se esconde toda una depredadora. Y solo para él, que es lo mejor –y bueno, para delincuentes también, pero Castle tiene un privilegio mucho mayor.

Abre la puerta a la segunda, no es capaz acertar con nada que le ponga por delante, está demasiado ofuscada y embriagada por el momento. Castle la nota tan cerca de su piel que puede notar cada escalofrío que da. Esas convulsiones producidas por la lubricidad y pasión contenidas en su cuerpo, que las percibe como una súplica. Ahí está, Katherine Beckett, sucumbiéndose a él progresivamente.

Cierra la puerta con su cuerpo, y tiene un momento de _déjà vu_ en el que siente cómo se derrite por dentro. Se muerde el labio, el recuerdo le embelesa. No hace más de una semana estaba haciendo lo mismo, en su casa. Solo que ahora es mucho mejor, y cuando lo piensa percibe todo tipo de sensaciones en su estómago. Mira a Beckett, le está sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa, mientras se relame los labios, sugerente, para luego entreabrirlos. Se acerca lentamente a ella, y con la misma velocidad se apoya, descargando su cuerpo sobre el suyo con delicadeza, pero acorralándola, lamiéndola el labio inferior con deliciosa seducción. No tarda en encontrarse con la de Beckett, y vuelven a disputarse en una lucha por ver quién lleva el control de la situación. En ese juego tan sabroso.

Castle agarra el borde de su camiseta y lo va subiendo, con impaciencia. Beckett acompaña ese gesto, ayudándola y terminando por quitársela ella misma. Separan sus labios y Castle busca el cuello de Beckett, degustándolo. Adora cuando el sabor de su perfume se le queda impregnado en sus labios. La siente mucho más cerca, y es algo que le maravilla.

Lleva sus manos a sus muslos, ayudándose de su fuerza y su cintura para levantarla y sostenerla contra la puerta. Beckett suelta un sensual quejido sobre su boca y le da la sensación de que ella le está metiendo prisa. Controladora, como siempre. Incluso cuando Castle quiere llevar el mando Kate ya le está diciendo cómo llevar el mando. Es algo de ella que cada vez le enamora más.

-A la habitación –le cuesta hablar, y se percata de ello. No es capaz ni siquiera de pronunciar un verbo. Le resulta demasiado adorable cuando la torpeza empieza a invadirla, es sinónimo de que está empezando a perder el raciocinio-. A… la habitación, Castle.

Y él sabe que ser víctima de la Beckett sin raciocinio es un regalo de dios. O mejor.

Se dirigen a la habitación, Castle la sigue sosteniendo entre sus brazos, de la misma manera que sigue saboreando sus labios. Prácticamente no ve nada, pero ya se sabe ese camino de memoria. A Castle le encanta ir a la comisaría, le encanta creerse un policía, actuar como un policía. Pero también le encanta cuando Beckett está suspendida, porque prácticamente de eso consta un día a su lado. De memorizarse su casa de los largos paseos que se dan de una esquina a otra por el mismo motivo de ahora, deleitarse del sabor del otro entre besos.

Da gracias a su gran capacidad memorística, porque ya están enfrente de la cama. Castle la empuja suavemente, tumbándola sobre el colchón para después él sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Beckett le atrae más hacia ella, agarrándole el cuello de la camisa, para bajar sus manos y abrir su camisa, sin detenerse en los botones. Castle oye todos los botones de su camisa desperdigarse por el suelo, chocando contra los muebles pero le da igual. Merece la pena comprarse otra camisa solo por ver a Beckett devorada por la impaciencia. Y cuando le mira por los ojos y la ve, observándolo con deseo jura que ha perdido todo resquicio de ser humano en su persona.

Y por un momento se acuerda del servicio de emergencias al que han llamado. Se compadece levemente de ellos, pero sabe que no van a salir a darles una disculpa.

Coge el elástico de sus pantalones, buscando su botón y la cremallera y desabrochándolos, para luego descender por sus piernas mientras se deshace de la incómoda prenda. Ahí la tiene, solo en ropa interior. Vuelve a hacer el mismo viaje, buscando ahora sus bragas. Antes de proceder a bajárselas, coloca su rostro frente sus genitales, dejando un lento beso en esa zona que hace que tiemble aun más. Puede comprobar el hambre que tiene, y eso hace que él tenga más hambre también. No tarda en deshacerse mucho de ellas.

Antes de que se centre en su sujetador, ella ya se lo ha quitado. Ahí tiene a Kate Beckett, como dios la trajo al mundo, entregándose a él. Se quita ahora sus propios pantalones, con ansia, y después van los bóxers, que tira al aire sin reparar en donde caen. Mañana será como jugar al escondite cuando busquen su ropa, pero eso ahora le da igual.

-¿Sabes? Normalmente eres preciosa. Pero cuando estás desnuda haces que me muera –confiesa, analizándola con la mirada. Solo poder admirar esa obra de arte ya hace que se derrita del placer.

Esta es una de las razones más por las que cree que está viviendo un sueño. Castle nunca ha tenido tanta perfección cerca de él. Eso, sumado a que no recuerda muy bien cuándo fue la última vez que hizo el amor antes de estar con Beckett. Ahora todo es diferente, todo es mejor. Él se siente mejor, y jura que nunca ha tenido tanta vida dentro de él.

Se mueve entre las piernas de Beckett, deslizándose suavemente por el colchón para volver a tumbarla. Recorre su estomago con su lengua, desde el ombligo hasta su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva, como si fuera su caramelo. Y su sabor es excepcional. Marca Beckett, su favorito, piensa.

Beckett resopla. No dice nada, solo gime su nombre de vez en cuando. Le emboba ver cómo se tambalea bajo su cuerpo, cómo se deja manejar. Cómo normalmente lleva ella la iniciativa y ahora se deja llevar por él. Se siente demasiado especial cuando ve a Beckett así, dejándole que la conozca y que la sorprenda.

Cuando llega a su pecho, se dirige hacia su derecho. Mira la cicatriz brevemente, acariciándola con ternura con las yemas de sus dedos, para luego dejar un dulce beso. Han perdido tanto tiempo y han sufrido tanto para llegar hasta donde están. Para, por fin, poder consolarse mutuamente. A Castle le recorre una sensación extraña por su cuerpo, de preocupación y anhelo, son estas las situaciones en las que se da cuenta de lo mucho que adora a su musa, y de lo absurdamente necesaria que es en su vida. Tanto que le da miedo.

Desde su cicatriz hasta su pezón traza otro recorrido, ensalivado, para luego hacer ese mismo recorrido por su aureola, hasta posas sus labios sobre ese punto y succionar. Beckett casi grita, y suena tan placentero que hasta Castle suelta un gemido. Eso es música para sus oídos. Se ayuda de su lengua para intensificar más el contacto, y por cómo se mueve Beckett sabe que lo agradece.

-Castle –jadea, le cuesta respirar. Le vuelve loco cuando se pone así-. Ya, por favor.

Se separa, mirándola. Está sudorosa, impaciente, ansiosa. Asiente y se inclina levemente para abrir el cajón de su mesilla, buscando la caja de preservativos y sacando uno. Lo abre, con cuidado, y lo extiende a lo largo de su pene. Vuelve a centrarse en ella, abriéndose sitio entre las piernas, con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz de hacer uso en estos momentos. Se acomoda sobre ella, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y agarrándola de los hombros por detrás, mientras la busca a tientas.

Introduce su pene lentamente dentro de ella, como si fuera a hacerle daño. Sabe que no es virgen, sabe que no es su primera vez juntos. Pero no puede evitar tratarla como si fuera de cristal. Ella pasa sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, clavando sus dedos sobre su piel, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Entonces empieza a embestir a un ritmo lento, pero seguro.

Lo que más le gusta es ver a Beckett contrayéndose y curvándose hacia él, mientras se aferra a su cuerpo. Puede oír el sonido que hacen sus cuerpos húmedos cuando se deslizan, uno sobre otro. Busca los labios de Kate en medio de aquella danza erótica, atrapándolos en un profundo, sensual beso, y se siente tan cerca de ella, tan unidos. Es indescriptible, y Castle se deleita con todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Es como si el cuerpo de la detective se amoldase al suyo, adaptándose a todos sus caprichos. El escritor gime con cada embestida, aumentando más la velocidad. Ella acompaña el movimiento meneando su cintura. Es todo demasiado sublime. Sentir su piel fundiéndose con la suya, ser testigo de cómo la inspectora se entrega en cuerpo y alma a elevarle de placer.

Ha soñado muchas veces con estos momentos. Muchísimas. Pero esto es mejor, con diferencia. Beckett cada día le enseña algo nuevo, podría hacer una lista con todas las cosas que la hacen perder la razón.

Se separan, está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Deja su cara enterrado en su cuello, deleitándose con la fragancia entremezclada de su colonia y el sudor. Las uñas de Beckett se clavan sobre su espalda, y él sigue embistiendo, jadeando y murmurando su nombre sobre su piel. Ella se estremece, entre gemidos y ruegos.

-_Rick_.

Y el escritor llega al orgasmo, moviéndose un poco más dentro de ella, gritando su nombre antes de caer rendido, exhausto, descargando su peso sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Suspira, jadeando, es como si la siguiente vez fuera mejor que la anterior, y es algo que también le gusta demasiado de todo eso. Cómo crecen juntos.

Siente las manos de Beckett relajándose sobre su espalda, y ascendiendo en una caricia hasta su pelo. Sus dedos jugueteaban con sus mechones, masajeándole la piel. Castle puede afirmar que ahí está su pequeño hueco. Con Beckett haciéndole sentir querido de todas las maneras. Se incorpora sobre su cuerpo, para mirarle los ojos, sonriendo. Ella también sonríe, y vuelven a besarse, lentamente, para luego volver a acurrucarse. Beckett se las apaña para usar la poca energía que le queda para empujarle y cambiar posiciones, quedando ella encima de él, tumbada, abrazada.

-Castle.  
-¿Sí?  
-Nada, que te adoro. Que siento que, aunque solo llevemos una semana, cada día me voy enamorando un poco más de ti. Y eso me asusta –deja un suave beso en su frente, luego descansa su rostro entre su clavícula y su cuello.  
-¿Asustarte? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque nunca había sentido esto. Y no sé si será suficiente para ti.  
Castle envuelve su cuerpo entre sus brazos, estrechando el abrazo. Le encantan esos momentos en los que no hacen nada, solo sentir el calor de sus pieles desnudas transmitiéndose y compartiendo emociones y sentimientos- No pienses. Porque todavía nos queda tiempo para comprobarlo.  
-Y ese tiempo… ¿cuánto es?  
Se encoge de hombros- ¿Cuánto tiempo me quieres tener a tu lado?  
Ella sonríe, cerrando los ojos. Y Castle siente que, estando como están, puede morir tranquilo. Porque Beckett es la cuna de su vida- _Siempre_.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por todo, de verdad T_T. Espero volver aqui con alguna historia nueva :) (de hecho, creo que no vais a tardar en volver a ver algo mio por ahi... jajaja). Bueno, que aqui llegan los 30 dias. Ojala que os lleveis un buen recuerdo con esta especie de fic ^^. HA SIDO TODO UN PLACER! *_*


End file.
